Love me Hate me
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Of course they hate each other. They wouldn't have it any other way....or would they? Troyella. Oh yea and it's a songfic.
1. Love Me Hate Me

Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V.

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

"Gabi come on we have to get to homeroom." Taylor said while looking for anyone coming around the corner.

"I am hurrying Tay. Geez I have to get it perfectly in here. Shar pass me that extention cord."

Sharpay quickly handed me the cord knowing if we got caught we'd be in for it.

"Gabi please hurry." Kelsi said looking as if she was going to pee her pants.

"Just one last little tilt and...there! Im finished!" I smiled proudly and admired my work. All of the girls came to imspect my work.

"Are you sure it'll go off when he opens the door?" Allie asked while swinging the door to his locker carefully.

"Guys chill. I've done much worse things to Bolton in my past and this my friends is just minor to what i have in mind for next week. So just trust that just because im a cheerleader doesnt mean im clueless. Even though I would have been great in the movie."

"RIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!..."

"Oh shit!" Jackie yelled, "They're coming guys get this stuff up!"

We all hurried to get everything up as fast as we could. I closed the locker carefully and put my note on his locker.

_Hope you brought sunglasses Bolton. _

I looked at it for a minute and then I smirked evily and gave a slight chuckle. I can't wait to see his face in homeroom.

"Gabi! Get your ass on or do you want to get caught?!?" I shook my head before running off.

Of course im sad that I didnt get to see his face when he opened his locker but hey, Ill see it in homeroom.

Shar, Tay, Allie, Jackie, Kelsi, and I slipped into homeroom 7 minutes later. Right as the warning bell was going off.

"Hello young Shaksperians. This morning we have some announments. Of course as usual the announcers are late-" Ms. Darbus never got the chance to finish her sentence since the squad came stumbling in.

I stood up slightly in my seat trying to find Bolton, then I spotted him. I sat back down in my seat. I looked at the girls who were also holding back laughs when they saw Bolton.

I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just too light  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No I don't own a corgi,  
Had a hamster, it died cause I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

It was pa-thet-ic! He looked drunker than than a hill billy on Sunday! He couldn't pass the straight line test even though he's sober at the moment. I really wish I had a camera for this priceless moment I will never see again. Of course the next one will be better.

He had sunglasses on as though he had a black eye from a fight. His arms were sticking straight out as though he were a mummy. He was bumping into everything and everyone on the squad was glaring at me. Im sure Bolton would too if only he knew where he was!

"Well umm see Troy was supposed to make an announcement this morning but _someone _no names are being said. Put a mini stadium light in his locker and when he opened it it was on and well thats pretty bright and stuff." Chad Danforth said staring straight at me.

I'm not scared of Danforth and he knew that. He's scared of me. I just glared back at him and the squad including: Cross, Baylor, Danforth, Evans, Knight, and Bolton. hes trying to glare at me im sure.

"Well there will be basketball tryouts tomarrow after school. They will be after cheerleading which is at 3:00 but that doesn't really matter."

"Objection! Danforth you can not adress an announcement for another group, squad or team. Without their authorization." I was in his face by now. Just because im only 5'4" doesn't mean I don't know how to hold my ground.

"There-for you are out of range to even put a comment in your announcement out of your mouth about cheerleading as the rules state. Isn't that right Ms. Darbus?" I said turning my head sharply towards her. She looked as though she was just figuring out what I had just stated. Then she stood up straight readjusting her scarf she spoke.

"That is correct Miss. Montez. Mr. Danforth you were out of line so that will be detention! And I honestly have no idea what is wrong with Mr. Bolton but I assure you that he has a detention also!" I smiled evily at Chad and the team and then winked playfully and walked back to my seat. "Miss. Montez you also have detention for your little outburst a while ago."

I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, male with odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you! 

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

I whipped my head around so fast that I fell. I heard the squad laughing and I glare at them and they all stopped. I stood back up and grabbed my Venus out of my top. I sant a text to Taylor and Sharpay.

_I hate hate hate hate Bolton and Danforth. No I hate them all!_

I hit send and quickly slipped my phone back in my bra. I looked over at the door and saw Cross, Baylor, Evans, and Danforth staring at me. I jumped at them slightly and snapped out of their boob gaze and back to what Ms. Darbus was saying.

Then some beeping went off in the room. Taylor and Sharpay jumped at least 12 feet in the air.

"WAS THAT A CELLPHONE!" Ms. Darbus yelled, picking up her bucket and walking down Taylors eisle first. She held it right in Taylors face as she was trying to read my message. She looked up and reluctantly put her En V in the bucket and slunked away in her seat. Then Darbus made a U turn for Sharpay. Sharpay was actually replying when Ms. Darbus dropped the bucket on her desk. Which caused Sharpay to jump and drop her phone. She looked up and got a sad face and pushed end and put her Juke in the bucket. Darbus picked up the bucket and fixed her scarf then swung one end around her neck dramaticly of course. But so fast it knocked Evans out.

"Damn it!"

"Detention Mr. Evans! Does anyone else want to join them!?" Everyone shook their head.

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you! 

Then Cross raised his hand.

"Yes Jason." Ms. Darbus said while giving a huge sigh.

"How was your weekend Ms. Darbus?" Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes and everyone else gave groans.

Even though Bolton couldn't see he still banged his head on the desk for effect.

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fk you!

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign! 


	2. What Goes Around

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

"Troy what show did you see this on again?" Chad asked sounding a little unsure.

"CSI trust me its brilliant." I said smiling.

"It says I love Troy Bolton all over. And has Mrs. Bolton on the front. How will that make her melt?" Zeke asked. I looked at him then stood up.

"One Montez hates me, and it will hurt her since everyone think she did it on purpose. She'll be embarressed forever. it'll crush her and then we write ass right there and stage one is complete."

"Im still confussed." Alex stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea im with dude. Maybe Gabi does have better tricks than you." Ryan said while standing by the door.

"Look the shower is set and so are the clothes now we have to make sure this works perfectly."

"Why do you guys do this Montez-Bolton thing anyway. You used to be in love." Jason said making a heart with his hands. The guys stifled laughs I glared at them.

"Listen she cheated on me and thats how it goes but this is fun. Fun keeps you young. Now remember when the squad comes out for the prep ralley turn on the special lights they asked for. Got it?"

"Yea I just hope this is as good as im starting to picture."

Secretly i hoped so too. I am still in love with her and I couldn't do anything to litterally hurt her. When she does things to me like with the light, i brush them off. She cant hurt me more than she has.

She broke my heart.

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find…

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around

(should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

"Girls go warm up i'll be out after i take a quick shower."

"Okay Gabs," I watched her head over towards the locker room. A smile started to play on my lips, then i turn to the guys after a few minutes passed.

"Step one..." I waited then I heard it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now complete." We waited for her to storm out. I started my count.

5

4

3

2

1...

"Bolton!!!!!" She came out of the locker room obviously heated. Of course you couldn't tell since she was covered in red body paint. We burst out laughing, Ryan and Jason were leaning on Zeke for support. Chad was literally on the floor laughing, even some of the cheerleaders were trying to hide their laughs. Of course they did a bad job.

"Yes," I said with the best straight face i could. But she looked hilarious, so of course the smile played on my lips.

"You! You, you little brat!" she stomped her foot for effect at the end. She is just so cute don't you agree?

"I have no idea what your talking about Montez." She took a step closer to me, so close I could have bent down and kissed her. Of course i didnt.

"You know exactly what im talking about. I have to go through the rally like this! You know how embarressing this will be?!?" She gave me this look that just is her your a horrible person look. Which unfortunately shes very good at. But I still had phase two to get through so I can't back down.

"Well skip-"

"Are you mad?!? Im captain I can't do that."

"Oh well your choice. Wildcats pair up!" I turned back to my team who all were wiping their eyes. Then we got back to business and continued warm up.

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around

You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

"Ok Wildcats! Can you show some spirit?!?!!!" Taylor yelled into the crowd of students. Normally this was Gabriellas job but...Im sure she is busy with other things.

The crowd screamed of the top of their lungs. Stomping their feet on the bleachers and clapping their hands.

"Well then lets get this started! Lights!" Sharpay said while getting in position.

Still no Montez.

"5...6...5 6 7 8" There she is she came out right as the lights went out, and our lights went on. They started doing their routine and people were staring but im sure at what her uniform said.

See on this episode of CSI I saw once this girl was at prom and they turned off the lights. These lights showed the writing on the dress that wasnt noticable by the naked eye. Brilliant or you just have to watch the episode.

The girls in the squad stated noticing the writing on her uniform and stopped. which soon everyone did until Montez was the only one dancing. She turned around and looked at everyone with an angry confused look on her face. Then the crowd burst into laughter. she turned and tried to glare at them but they wouldn't stop.

Taylor went and whispered something in her ear. And her eyes went wide, she put her hands to her butt and ran out of the room obviously crying. Sharpay and Taylor and the rest of the squad close behind.

Step two complete.

"Troy man I had my doubts but I have to say absolutely brilliant." Chad said while sitting down next to me. I smiled bigger knowing I made her cry. But then I hit in the heart since I hate to see her cry. Wait what am I talking about I hate Montez. Geez im getting soft, better shake this.

Yikes.

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes

You cheated girl  
My heart bleeds girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)

* * *

**I don't I better at the girl POV. Oh well Review. _What Goes Around _by _Justin Timberlake._**


	3. Come Back To Me

[Intro  
HaHa!  
Y'all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Vanessa Hudgens.  
Baby V!

(Baby Come Back)

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much, I want to stop this hurt inside.  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(baby come back)

"Okay girls what store do we hit first?" I asked the girls while taking my sunglasses off while we entered the mall. They followed with the same action.

"Why don't we go to Wet Seal? I mean it's right there anyway." Kelsi suggested. We all agreed and headed over. We went our seperate ways in the store and looked for things that caught our eye. My eye got caught right away by something blue.

I headed to the front of the store to look at new arrivals and there he was. Bolton. Along with Danforth, Cross, Baylor, Evans, Knight. They were talking with these girls! more like flirting with them heavily. For some reason my attention was only on one person and that was Bolton.

I know I shouldn't be paying attention to him or spying either but that girl whoever she is is standing awfully close. Wait! I'm starting to sound...jealous well im not. Im just...observing thats all. Their laughing about something but I can't hear a thing past all this music blaring. What could they possibly have in common anyway? I mean that girl so isn't Boltons type anyway. I mean she looks like a Sharpay wannabe She probably would cry if she broke a nail. That would actually be a funny sight. She Blonde on top and black on bottom(talking about her hair) about 5'4" I'd say. Good taste in guys obviously, not that I want Bolton or anything! Just saying.

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughing it up as you pretend to have a good time(good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living the same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (baby come back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I decided to move closer to the door to have a better look. Their holding hands.

I guess I should have known he would move on eventually but I guess I didnt prepare enough. I did break up with him, so this is my doing but I just thought. I just thought we played pranks on each other just to you know show we still noticed each other or something. I guess I was wrong again. God im so dumb, I guess I really am out now. I wish I never started the prank thing, I should have stopped. I mean sure im captain and he is too but I guess that captain captain rule doesn't always count.

I should stop staring now...but I can't. I want to run over there and just slap him but I have no right. Their leaving to order food, just Bolton and this chick. I feel like im watching one of those movies that you can't take yuor eyes off.

Oh god, please don't. they're leaning in no no no no no no. Gabs say something scream i don't know get his attention or something.

To late their kissing.

Not that I care at all I mean we had a thing now we don't big deal.

"Gabi why are you crying?" I broke my gaze when I saw Allie and Jackie standing there. I didn't relize i was. I wiped my eyes and put my glasses on.

"Oh no reason. Umm I have to go to the restroom so just ill meet you guys somewhere. Okay" I put a reassuring smile on my face. They nodded not buying it but let me leave.

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it  
I know we made a mistake,  
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be… (oh oh)  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I walked straight towards Bolton and the bimbo. I put on a straight face and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Mon-" He was going to finish but he didn't. He looked like he felt akward. He dropped the girls hand and step a small distance away from her.

"Bolton are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I gave her a fake smile and then looked her up and down. She really does have great taste.

"I adore your bag by the way. Very cute"

"Thank-you"

"Montez this is Haley. Haley this is Montez."

"Your name is Montez?"

"No Troy you silly goose. My name is Gabriella."

"OH hi Gabriella."

"So how do you two know each other?" Come on I want to know.

"Well were dating." great.

"Wow! thats wonderful how long?" I hope they can't hear the sadness in my voice.

"I'd say 4 months. Wouldn't you Troy?"

"Yea I would say so."

"Well you guys are just adorable together. Really." I gave them a smile and then felt my phone vibrating. Taylor was calling me.

"Well I don't want to interrupt anything so I'll just go. But Bolton I can't wait to see you on Monday." I smiled again and walked away. Im going to need to shop to get this hormonal thing out of my mind. Then I'll have to plan something good for Monday.

[Bridge:  
You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe(ah ah)  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

* * *

**This is just a clue to their relationship. Im trying to think of something good for her to do to him. But anyway this was _Come Back To Me_ by _Vanessa Hudgens_. Review.**


	4. Piece Of Me

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see no harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

To tell you the truth i don't feel like doing pranks today. I mean this is my bad day and I'm always in a mood these days. Okay dumbo im on my fucking period I can't stand this! I am sore all over and really didn't feel like waking up this morning. I have to do something though but what?

"Gabi. Gabi? Gabi!" Sharpay yelled

"what?!" I yelled back

"What are we doing to Troy today?" Allie asked

Okay hmm I don't know something easy simple and quick. But yet very distructive. But what? Oh I don't have time for this.

"Write Troy on all the girls bathroom doors Jackie and Kelsi. The rest of you come on." I motion for them to follow whil Jackie and Kels did their job. I went to the mechanic room and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Taylor asked a little scared to find out.

"Im looking for a horn and the a touch sensor and a cord and a shock. So everytime Bolton tries to open his locker a loud horn will blare through the school. Also a shock will sting his finger for as long as their on the lock. I know a little boring but it will be loud and very disruptive." I smiled and they helped me find the things.

We worked fast to put the sensor and horn together and then attached the shock. I told them to head wherever and id put it on. I quickly hid the loud horn into the speakers that ran through the school. and taped the cords so noone would trip. then I quickly headed back to the gym.

I had things to fill out for the squad today and got the day off simply. I went over to the bleachers and started spreading papers all over. Then a loud horn went off then stopped, then went off again. I smiled but then frowned since this was very annoying. He'd probably only get dentention for a month or two when these dumbos figure out he's the cause.

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
no wonder theres panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I decided to take a break after a while and headed to the weight room. I looked in the many mirrors they had there. I think I'm fat. They think im thin. Maybe im both.

Wow that thought came out of the blue. I fixed my hair a little and then walked out.

"Ow!" I looked down and noticed I nocked a poor freshman down. I bent over and lent him my hand.

"Oh my your Gabriella Montez captain of the cheer squad!"

"thats me" I smiled. He's adorable.

"Could you take a picture with me? I have my phone right here." He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up I leaned towards him and smiled at the phone. He looked at it after it was taken.

"Wow im never deleting this. Im James by the way."

"I nice meeting you James" I shook his hand and then let go.

"I should get to class bye Gabriella." He waved and i waved back. I smiled and headed back to the gym.

I looked at the papers and shook my head. I hate these days. I dress like a bumb so most people know when im on it, and to leave me alone. I was wearing some aeropostle sweatpants and jacket and tennis shoes. My hair pulled into a messy bun. I was in pain and was tired, I wonder. I looked around. No one. I shrugged and walked over to the bleachers and sat down and leaned back so my but was now on the part were your feet normally are. I turned on my side and put my arm behind my head I started to drift off when I heard that bell again.

Great.

"MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard him yell after the bell was done.

Just what I need one of these hormonal children coming to see me. Well I have a perid wait since he has Darbus this hour. Hey! I didn't memorize his scheduale okay! I just happen to know why we cross paths and how to avoid him okay! Geez peopel always jumping to conclusions.

I fell to sleep sometime after the horn went off last. But I was awoken when the gym door flung open. I looked around kind of dazed and noticed I was now laying down completely. I looked at the door to see Bolton stomping towards me. I rolled my eyes and layed back down.

"Do you have any idea at all! How. Much. Trouble im in for your little prank?!?!" I opened a eye to looked him then I closed it.

"Bolton if you haven't noticed my attire im not in the mood right now. So if you would please wait at least 48 hours then you can yell at me as much as you want." I heard him sigh.

"Well I have saturday detention for the next month and a half. My dad was pissed and im sure he's not done yet." He looked at the ground like it was the answer to the world.

"Im sorry your having a bad day but I am too. I was peaceful before you came in here. But I can tell your not leaving so tell me anything you want. Im not gonna listen but as long as your occupied." He chuckled a little.

Then I felt him coming up the bleachers towards me. I mentally rolled my eyes. He sat on the bleacher then slid back and sat on the feet part also.

"What do you think your doing Bolton?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Im secretly being nice to you." I smiled silently

"well im not sure Miley would like that." I think thats her name at least.

"Haley you mean. Well I don't know she has nothing to worry about. Does she?"

"No she has nothing to worry about but I was just asking."

"why do we pull pranks anyway? I mean my hand is still stinging from my own lockers doing."

I giggled softly and and smiled and a little. I sat up and looked at him tiredly.

"cause its fun and thats how our friendship works i guess." He nodded and I tried to hide my yawn but couldn't.

"You know ive know you a long time. But normally even when its your time your still bouncing off the walls as usual. Clothes different but never how you act. What makes you so tired this time?" He always will care about me even if we hate each other. I think.

"Me and my mom got in a fight about everything last night. It lasted forever and then had to stop when I had to go to work. Then we started again and it lasted til 1 since I was at work til 10:30." I looked at my hands and then up at him. He looked at me sadly and kind of caring.

"Wow. Well what was this fight about. And since when do you have a job?" I shrugged

"I don't know cell phone bill, clothes, grades,-"

"Wait you get As" He said clearly confused.

"I could get A+. But whatever, umm chores, helping with John you know taking him places. Then doing my part in helping my little sister who really crys too much. But shes only 9 months so. But stuff like that. And the job well since that third one came we have been spending most of the money on her. I love Emily but she keeps me up alot since her room is next to mine. I had to get it and its at this resturaunt that has me stay until 10 or 11 at night. It was the only thing hiring so I took it." I looked at him and he was looking at me truely interested in every word that came out my mouth. I smiled then looked down, I yawned again. Then he spoke.

"Hey," I looked at him. " lay down right here." He patted his lap as he got situated on the actual seat of the bleacher. I was too tired to object. I nodded and layed my head down.

"Are these the cheer forms?" He asked. I nodded my head. He started playing with my hair after a while. I started to drift into my sleep more and more. Then I started hearing him talk close to my ear.

"I know we hate each other. But I love you and care about you that will never change. No matter who comes along."

I brushed it off since I figure I was just dreaming it.

I was dreaming right?

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece piece of me…

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Exta! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

* * *

**I don't think the song had anything to do with the chapter. But I really love this song. I just don't know if I should have them just go together or keep them fueding. _Piece of me_ by _Britney Spears_. Review. **


	5. Our Time Now

Oh oh oh oh

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Bolton you are so gonna regret this. One day at least. Why am I doing this anyway I have no reason. I was bored. Pathetic. Ok lets run through this again.

'Hi Mrs. Montez is Gabriella there?' or whoever answers the door. Geez why am I doing this.

"Ding Dong" Ok just cool it Troy. Breathe.

"Hey," I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. Wow. she looks gorgeous. Even though shes in basketball shorts and a white tank, hair in a messy bun. But still the prettiest thing I've seen.

"Umm...Hi" I rubbed the back of my neck a little then looked at her. She was looking at me with a soft smile on her face. Am I missing something?

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

No really am I missing something?!?

"Uhh..." She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. The next thing I know Im standing in her hallway looking at John running down the stairs. She walked up next to me and smiled at me then looked at John as he came down. I'm really...really...confused.

"Gabby?" She squated down to his level and began to speak.

"Yea kiddo?"

"Is that Troy?" He pointed at me and made a twisted face. she laughed wow like bells seriously.

"Uh yea thats Troy."

"Why is he here?" He whispered in her ear. Awwh thats just cute.

"Umm...Actually I never got to that question." She stood up and looked up at me. "Why are you here?" work on impulse here?

"I wanted to break some rules for a while and hang out with you." She smiled and shook her head. Then she looked back down at John.

"why don't you go watch t.v. for a while?"

"Ok," He ran to the living room. we stood in silence until we heard spongebob come on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. I sat on a stool by the island and looked around. This place really hasn't changed much. She sat down next to me and studied me for a while.

"Are you secretly being nice to me again?" She whispered like someone else was there. I chuckled a little and nodded my head.

"thats exactly what im doing." she shook her head again.

"well may I ask why?"

"After that one day I don't know I felt like it was needed or something like that." She reached and gave me a hug. I was taken aback at first but soon returned it. I missed this.

"So how are things with you and..." she looked around the the room like the answer was writen somewhere. I laughed and she looked at me.

"Me and Haley well we decided to be friends. She not my type anyway." I looked at her and she looked guilty.

"It's not because of that one day is it? Troy if you broke up with her because of me i'll never forgive myself!" She was on her feet by now, standing right in front of me. Her face very serious. Im still confused why shes being so nice but im not going to ruin this for all the money in the world.

"Hey," I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so she was standing in between my legs. She didn't object once. I must be dreaming, or maybe I just had to take a leap first. I looked her dead in those brown eyes I sometimes get lost in. I rubbed my thumbs against her knuckles.

"Your in no way the reason we split. we just decided Wednesday so don't feel bad." I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Ok" we sat there staring at each other for a while until John came in the room.

"Eww! Are you going to kiss!?!" we laughed a little.

"No we're not. So whats up kiddo?"

"Im hungry" He put the famous Montez pout on his face and Gabriella instantly gave in. She rolled her eyes and went to pick him up. She helped him into the seat next to me on island. Then she headed to the fridge.

"Hey," I said she turned around and looked at me. I put a little pout on my face and said in the best 5 year old voice. "Im hungry too."

She through her head back and laughed. Then she walked over to me and i swirled in my seat to face her.

"Now Bolton I may be being nice to you. But im not that nice." she pointed a finger at me as she spoke but had a smile on her lips. I pouted again and she rolled her eyes.

She caved.

"Fine!" She threw her arms up and began making our sandwhiches.

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

"Gaby you can't cut me off like that!"

"Oh come on Troy your just mad that im kicking your butt at street racing."

"No way!"

"Yea huh

"Nuh un"

"Troy you sound like John!" She let out a laugh as she said this. I looked at her then back at the screen. Two seconds later.

"Booooo-yahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I kick your butt!!!! I kick your butt!!!!" She said in a singsong voice, while doing a happy dance around me.

"Oh shut-up." She stuck her tounge out at me.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." We looked around a little in the silence. Then she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her room. She pushed me on the bed. Then sat down next to me. She turned the t.v. on with the remote. Then she looked at me.

"So after today. What does this make us?" she was looking at her hands kind of akwardly.

"It makes us great friends."

"but we can't be publicly at least..." she trailed off slightly. I looked at her and she felt my eyes nad looked up at me with scared eyes.

"Why not?" I knew the answer but wanted her to say it.

"Because everyone will get suspicious and ask tons of questions. So we act liek nothing happend okay. It'll be easier that way i guess." She looked at me still scared tears in her eyes. She obviously doesn't like the situation we got ourselves in. I don't either.

"Hey, hey" I moved closer and cupped her face with my hands. she looked me dead in the eyes and i did the same. "we're secretly being nice to each other. and it can stay like that. until we're ready." She nodded her head slightly and looked down. I dropped my hands from her face and her eyes instantly shot up towards me.

"But what if more happens?" I knew she was serious about the likelyhood of that happening I knew it was possible too.

"Well we'll deal with that then. But right now...I think i'll beat your ass at ddr." I smiled at her the headed towards the door. only seconds later I felt her jump on my back and I carried her down the stairs. laughing the whole time. If the school knew about today im sure it'd be like us breaking rules.

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

* * *

**review review review please. or no more story lol jp. review. _Our Time Now_ by _Plain White Ts_**


	6. See You Again

(Verse One)  
I got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed

I knew you were something special,  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait,  
To see you again

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life

((Pre-Chorus))  
'Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait,  
To see you again

I walked into school desperately. I don't know what came over us on Saturday but whatever it was, it's going to be big. I don't want to confess that I still want him, but he knows I do. I know he wants me. Why did I even let him in the house? Why did we act like nothing changed? What was it on Monday that suddently changed all of our rules? God why are all these things flowing through my mind?

"Gabi!" I turned hoping it was him, but it was Sharpay and the girls.

"Whats wrong?" Jackie asked. I didn't look any of them in the eye for a while then I looked at Jackie.

"I'm trying to think of something to do to Bolton of course." I turned on my heel and headed down the hall still looking for him. I saw his hallway coming up and turned quickly which took a while to register in the girls heads but they caught up.

"Who are you looking for Gabs?" Kelsi asked a little out of breath.

"Uh...No one. Why would you think..." I let my voice trail when I saw him. He was leaning against his locker all nonchalntly. Some reason I found him hot. I mean I always have even before we went out. I always will. But his hair laid perfectly on his head his eyes looked so...so alive. It took all the strength in my body not to run up and just kiss him.

"Gabi what are you looking at." I snapped back to reality to see Sharpay waving a hand in my face. i blinked a few times trying to let it register.

"I was...figuring out how to...um...mess with Bolton today." The words stung as they came out but only a little.

"Great so what are we doing?" Allie asked eagerly.

I thought about that for a while. What can i do to him? Maybe I should scare him...

"Got it!!" i yelled so loud it made the girls jump.

"Sharpay your into drama right?"

"Yea..."

"Well I need a mask and a hand. The mask should be a...hockey mask." Sharpay gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes.

"Think of Jason." and then I let Sharpay do that and I turned back to the girls who started a new conversation.

Troy told me a while back that when the Jason movie first came out he was young. He saw it when he was seven at his cousins house. They watched the movie twice and he got a little scared every ounce in a while. Unfortunatly one of his cousins play hockey and had a mask. He went to bed at 10 but woke up later to use the bathroom. When he opend the door his cousin had the mask on and jumped at him. He's never been the same about hockey mask or Jason. But whenever we watched the movies he would be pretty brave just jumpy afterward.

"Gabi...Gabi?...Gabi!" I snapped out of my gaze again and looked at Sharpay who was standing there with a mask and a hand.

"I've got the mask."

"Oh ok." I grabbed the stuff and looked at his locker. He's gone.

We walked over and I quickly spun the lock and we started to put everything into place. When we were done we had 3 mintutes to get to homeroom which was a little far from where we were.

((Chorus))  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me  
What I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"Oh, she's just being' Miley."  
Then next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait,  
To see you again

(Verse Two)  
I got this crazy feeling,  
Deep inside,  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night

(Pre-Chorus)  
I'm not a mind reader  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait  
To see me again.

(Chorus)  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"Oh, she's just bein' Miley"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait  
To see you again!  
I got my sight set on you  
And I'm ready to aim...

"come on Gabs we have to hurry so we can see his face!" Taylor said as we were walking fast to get to Boltons locker.

We finally got there and stood around the corner and watched. Then we saw Bolton, Baylor, Danforth, Evans, Cross, and Knight head to their lockers. We moved a little closer so we could see. Troy spun the dial and...turn to Chad told him something. Still looking at him he opend the locker. The hand fell right on his shoulder, we instantly burst into giggles. He turned to see the hand there and then looked up and saw the mask. He screamed and moved back so fast from the locker. Like he got pushed by a 200lb lineman. We were laughing so hard that we couldn't stand.

Sharpay was straight out laying on the floor. Kelsi was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall for dear life. Jackie was laying over Sharpay and Allie leaning on her elbows while on top of Jackie. Taylor laying on her back kicking her legs in the air. I was just squating had my head in my hands. I way laughing so hard that I had tears.

It was priceless and if you saw his face oh my god. That made my day. Chad went and help Troy up then they all walked over to us. Looking pretty steamed might I add. We composed ourselves and stood up fixed our clothes and hair.

"Why?"Chad said while shaking her head.

"because Chad my boy. thats how I am and thats how our relationship works. So you can cry adn sulk as much as you want. But im leaving before Im late for class. Come on girls." Turn and walked away. My hand brushed against Boltons and I felt the heat come to my cheeks. Why I have no idea.

* * *

8th hour I always ditched. I mean study hall even if I did go what grade would it count for? I usually wander to the gym and I wasn't going to change this tradition.

When i got closer I heard the sound of a basketball being dribbled around. I pushed the door open and smiled when i saw none other than Bolton himself.

"Sorry about today. We agreed like nothing ever happend." I walked over to him. He let out a chuckle and continued dribbling the ball.

"Its no big. It was funny though I wish I could have seen it myself." I let out a laugh and accidently let a smile plant on my face. I went and stood in front of him.

"I couldn't wait to see you today. I know dorky but true." I looked down so he wouldnt see me blush. He laughed then put a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Your really cute when you blush." that only made me blush more. Then he came close to my ear and whispered so soft that only i would ever be able to hear.

"I like it though." He pulled away slowly and looked at me.

My eyes studied his features. They wandered from his eyes to his cheeks to his lips. They stayed there for a while. Then a smiled spread across his lips, my eyes shot up to his. I was now so close I could feel his breath on my skin. Why am i so so lost in his eyes? I mean I hate him or am something with him. Im kind of confused right now but right now that doesn't matter. For some reason this is feeling...right?

He started leaning down towards me. I sucked in my breath as my eyes started to close. I felt his arm snake around my waist. I felt dare i say safe. His lips were seconds away, but those seconds felt like centuries. I felt his breath on my lips. Then they touched and I promise on all things at the mall that I felt sparks.

His tounge started to lick my lip wanting to enter and i let him in. I wrapped my arms his neck, he dropped the basketball that had been in his other arm and put it around my waist pulling me closer. I can't tell you what i was thinking but I know that this is a big problem coming our way. But we're going to take it day by day. But I hope this can stay a secret cause it's more fun. This thought made me started to smile in the kiss. Then the bell rang and we heard voices coming that sounded an awful lot like the squads. We quickly broke apart both of us breathing heavily. The gym door on the girls side burst open and i looked at Troy with fake anger.

"Bolton I don't want your stupid basketballs coming on our side of the gym again today.!" He looked at me confused then he got it.

"Don't worry Montez i wouldn't dream of letting them come on your side!" He gave me a wink that only i saw and then turned to his team. i blushed slightly but brushed it off. i headed over to the girls and we started warm ups.

Whatever Troy and I just got ourselves into...I hope it has a happy ending.

(Chorus)  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"Oh, she's just bein' Miley"  
and next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart, can rest till then,  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait  
To see you again.

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait  
To see you again

* * *

**review review. I mean I would really love that. _See You Again_ by _Miley Cyrus_**


	7. The Closer I Get To You

The closer i get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got (tell me more)  
Your love has captured me

Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside , i knew it was real  
The way you make me feel

Lyin' here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more (more and more)  
Let's give love a try

I normally don't try to think about what happend this week but i guess it comes to mind alot. I mean we're friends who kissed. Well that sounds wrong now that I think of it but right since it's us. He's coming over today adn im excited. We haven't hung out since last Saturday since I've been at work late and he's had extra practices. We talked on the phone Wednesday, I fell asleep though and never hung up the phone til I woke the next morning. Im sure my bill went up a lot after that one.

I really like him again. I don't think I ever stopped, I mean this past two weeks has been like...magic. Its fun it being a secret and all, it keeps you on your toes always wanting mmore. Of course it has downs, like i can't run up to him adn just kiss him or have a conversation with him. We do that n private and its fun hiding our hookup from people. No one even notices which is the amusing thing. I know it's hard to believe but I think I lo-.

My thought was cut off when the doorbell rang. I went to the mirror and checked myself quick and then ran to get it. But the 7 year old brat beat me to it.

"Hi Troy," John waved then ran back to his videogame. Troy watched him leave then looked up at me. I smiled at him and a giggle left my mouth. He smiled that smile that now makes me melt more than ever before. I looked down and blushed, when I looked back up he was standing right there. I jumped back a little and tripped on the stair. Then I felt his muscular arm on my back and I will confess I had some wild butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks," I said quietly, not making eye contact. He chuckled a little and had the stupidest grin on his face. I laughed too but then stoped and threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you," I said so only he could hear.

"I've missed you way way more." I pulled back and looked at those eyes, lost in them instantly.

"How much?" He thought for a moment then looked at me.

"Do you know how many numbers there are?" I looked at him kind of confused.

"Ummm...that's impossible Troy." He let out a chuckle

"Exactly my point." I smiled and nodded now understanding what he meant.

I began to walk past him to head to the kitchen but he grabbed my arm.

"Yea-" But i was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine with tons of passion. The butterflies came back and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He put his arms around my waist and I felt a shiver go through my whole my body. I don't really know what this is but i like it. alot more than i should.

I pulled away slowly, both of us breathing heavily. i looked at him and he leaned down and put his forehead against mine. I looked at his lips as i felt his breath tickle mine. He smiled I mirrored him doing the same action.

"Gabi stop kissing Troy and please make me a sandwhich." I groaned and Troy laughed pulling away from me.

"Yea please make me a sandwhich too." he gave me those puppy eyes but I looked away and started towards the kitchen.

"Your a big boy Troy. Make one for yourself." I heard him coming after me but before i had the chance to react I felt his arms around my waist lifting me in the air. A laugh came out of mouth.

"Put me down Troy!"

"John what do you think should i put her down?"

"No way dude"

"Hey! i was going to make your sandwhich" I saw his eyes get wide.

"Troy put her down!" Troy let out a laugh. When he put me down I looked at him with a pout on my face. He imitated me with the same action. Then he started walking towards me, he kept going til I hit the wall, we both were still pouting except now my arms were crossed. He pressed his forehead against mine. Then he smiled and kissed my cheek and turned on his heel to go into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed him in.

I quickly made the sandwhiches and gave them to the boys. I watched them eat for a while then Troy looked at me.

"Come over here." I gave him a confused look but came anyways. I stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Sit here," he patted his lap and I rolled my eyes but for some reason still sat down.

"Want some?" he asked offering me some of the sandwhich. I shook my head.

"come on I know your hungry."

"If I eat some will you shut up?"

"Yes I will," I rolled my eyes again and took a bite then looked at him. he leaned up and kissed my nose. I srunched my face up in digust just to tease him.

"Your just too cute,"

"I know," I leaned in to kiss him but was cut off when the doorbell rang. John looked at me confused, I looked at Troy a frown forming on my face. who could that be? Troy offered to answer the door but I told him not to. I started walking towards the door but stopped short when I saw Taylor Sharpay and most likely Kelsi Jackie and Allie. I whipped my head towards Troy who was clearly frozen in one spot.

"John go take Troy to play with your toys. Neither of you out of that room until i come get you okay." I ordered pointing a finger at both of them. John and Troy nodded and John dragged Troy towards the room. I started towards the door then stopped.

"Wait Troy," But he was already gone.

So much for a kiss. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey," they replied welcoming themselves in. I closed the door behind them

"I hope this isn't a bad time we wanted to suprise you since we figured you were as bored as we are." Kelsi explained.

_Actually I was having a moment with my boyfriend but you don't know about that_. instead i said

"Yea i was like bored out of my mind. Needed something to do." _I hate them, hate em_.

"Well come on lets go to your room then." Sharpay said leading the way.

"Uh you know you guys head up i'll be there in a minute," THey nodded and continued up the stairs. Once they were out of sight I ran to the play room and pulled Troy out.

"Hey i was winning," he pouted. I smiled at his childish behavior.

"I think you should go soon just don't make too much noise ok." he nodded. I smiled and layed my hand on his chest. I could feel the shape of his abs and dremnt of how they must look. I looked back at his eyes watched him lean in. I closed my eyes instantly. I went on tip toe to help the kiss reach. when we kissed I put as much passion in it as I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my knees gave out and I started to fall but he caught me in time. I then deepend the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. he let out a little groan and I opend my eyes slowly pulling away to catch my breath. I looked at him breathing heavily, I bit my lip then leaned my head against his chest and moved my arms to his waist squeezing him tightly.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered making sure no one heard but him.

"I know but I'll see you at school tomarrow." I nodded my head into his chest.

"Gabi whats taking you so long!?!" I heard Jackie yell down. I instantly jumped away from Troy.

"Coming!" I yelled back. then I walked over to him again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomarrow." he nodded and kissed me again before going to say by to John and headed towards the door. I walked back upstairs hating everyone in my room for cutting our date like thing short.

Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts of love will find  
True love in a special way

Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
'cause i wanna tell you something  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving

* * *

**Review review review. _The Closer I Get To You_ by _Beyonce._**


	8. Just Friends

Verse 1  
There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna to lead you on  
(No)  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
(Yeah)

Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Sometimes I wonder why I forgave her after what she did. Wonder why I was so willing to just go weak. I can't really talk to anyone about this but myself since no one knows. I guess I fogive her because we were young and stupid and were very hormonal. Hormonal she used to say that all the time in 8th grade. I mean everytime a couple would kiss she'd be like 'eww their suck hormonal children'. I think I forgave her because of that note that she left in my locker a month after we broke up. I never showed it to anyone not even Chad. I guess I agreed with it and I understood a little more why we broke up why she cheated and everything.

_Troy,_

_Wow this is akward even though I'm not even looking at you. I really am sorry about everything. I don't know why I did it, I couldn't begin to explain what was going through my mind. I mean I kissed KYLE GERNER!! Gross beyond compare he's like my brother! _

_This once I will say that I was being hormonal._

_I love you and I hurt you. So that makes me the most horrible person in the world. I mean your everything that I need. Your sweet and understanding, yet protective but not over. You let me have my space but know when to invade it. I don't know what horrible punishment I will face in the future for hurting. I hope it's evil and damaging though. _

_I think that I will just tell you that i love you and your my first love. I will always love you even if I have a weird way of showing it. I was scared of falling in love with you. I mean I'd read books and watch shows and see my cousins go through it. I've seen it and its scary at a young age. I talked to Kayla my cousin and she said the way to know if you really love the person your with. Is to kiss someone else and see what feel. If you feel like wow this digusting, I miss his lips and hate this toture. Then you know you've already fallen. I hated that kiss even though every girl says he's a great kisser. He's never going to have anything on you._

_I don't want this letter to be like a 'hey lets get back together' thing. More of a when the time is right, i'll be waiting thing. _

_I love you now and forever._

_Gabriella_

Verse 2  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
(Yeah)

Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

"Troy!" I looked up and saw the squad coming towards me.

"Hey guys," I said when they came closer. Then I saw her rounding the corner with her squad close behind.

"Well look who's coming this way," Brian(Knight) said when they came closer. I closed my locker and stood there watching to se what would happen.

"Montez!" Chad yelled at her getting her attention instantly. She turned around to face us she avoided my eyes but who would blame her.

"What do you want Danforth," she asked while rolling her eyes. She stood there with her hand her hip. I laughed a little but stopped when I saw her glare at me.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Cross asked including himself in the danger zone.

"Yea why?"

"Just wondering," Chad said while Zeke pulled a book out of her hand and tossed it to Brian.

"What the fuck?!?" She yelled while going afer Brian who quickly tossed it to Jason.

"Guys cut it out already we're going to be later for class." Kelsi begged while some girls said by and headed to class.

"Please we're just having a little fun," Jason said while trowing it at Chad who instantly paled. looking from the book to Montez then to the book again. I let a chuckle escape my mouth at his face. He was more scared of Montez than any of us. She kicked him in his manhood once and well you can imagine the rest.

"Whats so funny Bolton?" She said moving her attention to me.

"Nothing just watching you look like a monkey,"

"What are you talking about. I'm no monkey okay so jsut stop smirking at me."

"Give it a rest Montez. Chad just hand the devil her book before we're really late for Sience."

Chad instantly shot the book at her like it was on fire. I shook my head and followed the guys to science. I looked back to see her talking to the girls most likely trashing each of us. She looked up and smiled slightly but shot her head back down and continued saying what she was saying before like nothing happend.

* * *

I started walking to Darbus's class after coming from talking with my dad. Then i felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into a classroom.

"What the hell!?" I said to whoever it was.

"Shut up silly it's just me." She flipped her phone open so i could see the outline of her face while she turned on the lights. She smiled at me then sat on the teacher desk up front and crossed her legs. Then she leaned back on her hands and looked at me.

"That was...fun this morning. Wouldn't you agree?" I smiled back then nodded my head.

"Yea I would." I put my stuff down on a desk and walked over to her. She gave me a confused look but still had a smile on her face.

"What are you doing Bolton?"

"I think you know." She grinned and then grabbed my shirt and pulled me in. Then she crashed her lips against mine instantly deepening the kiss. I let my hands rome around her body and then settled on her thighs. I rubbed her thigh until I came to the lining of her skirt I pulled back. She gave me a confused look. I looked her up and down and noticed her attire.

"You know...if you keep dressing so sexy i may have to just break the hiding rule and knock out every guy that looks at you." She threw her head back and laughed. God I loved her laugh. When she found control again she looked at the clock and instantly hopped off the desk and fix her outfit.

"Come on loverboy we're already late." Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to class. Then we got to the door to the class and she stopped and looked at me. she kissed me on the lips quickly and then spoke.

"I go first and you come in a little bit okay." She avoided my eyes. I know she didn't want me to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Okay," she nodded and headed into the class. 5minutes later I headed in.

I hope no one is suspecting anything.

Verse 3  
Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
(Oh!)  
We've been makin' lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
Just keep on thinkin'  
Of when we used to be  
Just friends

La, La, La, La  
Oh yeah  
La, La, La, La,  
Oh whoa  
La, La, la, la, la  
(When we used to be)  
When we used to be  
La, La, La, La  
Just friends  
La, La, La, La  
Oh  
La, La, La, La,la  
When we used to be  
Just friends!!!

**

* * *

****Someones POV**

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"what's weird?"

"Bolton and Montez. I mean think about it. When was the last time they pulled a prank on each other?"

"I don't know a day or two. Why?"

"They're getting weak."

"Come on that's not true."

"Yes it is! You know Bolton doesn't join the team when they tease her. He just stands there without any emotion on his face."

"I think he's just watching and enjoying. I mean Montez and Bolton? I don't think so."

"They did go out before though."

"So that was a long time ago. They hate each other, they can't even say one decent word to each other. I doubt they would survive in the same room alone together."

"I'm just saying theres something going on. I feel it, and you can't tell me you don't."

"I think your loosing it."

"Well we're just going to have to keep a close eye on them. I'll watch Bolton you Montez."

"You only want to watch Bolton because you want him. Your still mad because he wouldn't kiss you at your birthday party in 6th grade and be yuor first kiss. Your still mad because that same night you saw him kiss Motez instead. Your still jealous. You just want dirt to ruin one of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. But I doubt there's anything so stop worring."

"We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

**review review review review. _Just Friends_ by _Jonas Brothers_**


	9. As I Am

**FYI: this is the next week let's say it's Tuesday. if needed i could start putting the day if you'd like.**

Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe,  
you still want to hang around,  
me.

It's not so pretty all the time,  
you don't mind,  
to you, it's alright.

(Chorus)  
As I am, is how you take me  
never try to push or make me different,  
when I talk you listen to me.  
As I am is how you want me,  
and  
I know I found the piece thats missin' (missin')  
I'm lookin' at him(him him him)

**Monday night 11:15 p.m.**

"Gabriella about time you got back. Where are the groceries?"

"Mom I have them right here." I wasn't in the mood tonight. My boss is an ass and all the guys at the resturant almost got kicked in the balls. I have a fucking headache and my stomach hurts really bad. Not in the mood is actually an understatment now that i think.

"Gabi thank you tons. You know this has been so hard since your father left." I nodded my head while going to the cabinet for an advil. I quickly took it and looked back at my mother who was putting everything away.

"I have a late meeting tomarrow so I'll need you home to make sure the babysitter gets here."

"Okay mom"

"Oh and Gaby."

"Yea mom"

"I saw your bill today. It's still high. Your credit card came too $500 for a purse Gabriella you have to save money. How will you ever learn if you don't start now?"

"Mom please dad said he'd pay this months bill, since I was with him when I bought the stuff." I said getting a little annoyed with her.

"Well why don't you go live with him and his girlfriend huh? Go live with them so you can be spoiled more."

"Mom stop it im not in the mood okay!?" I got a little too loud and Emily started to cry.

"See look what you did."

"What I did?!? I didn't do anything at all you started it!" She looked at me for a while shaking her head.

"You know what you deal with it, and let your father spoil you and hell why don't you just go and drop out of school. I try and keep you grounded but you keep getting him to do everything for you." she turned to leave but then turned back to me."I'm sorry Gaby, I'm just tired but just handle her for me I need some rest." with that she turned to leave.

_and what I don't need rest?_

I went upstairs and tried to quiet her but rocking and singing. i know my mom is just still recovering from my dad cheating on her and stuff. But she's just being so, so hormonal. I know she never means to get mad over little things but I think she's still confused about everything so I just leave it.

I stayed up with her for an hour then she finally went to sleep. thank god. I took a quick shower since I new tomarrow I wouldn't be able to well more like today.

I'm not the girl you think you see,  
But maybe thats a lie  
You almost told me better than,  
Me, myself and I,  
Don't know a lot of things, but I know what I got.  
It's not so perfect everyday,  
I don't have to try,  
'cuz it all falls into place  
(it all falls into place)

(chorus)  
As I am, is how you take me  
never try to push or make me different,  
when I talk you listen to me.  
As I am is how you want me,  
and  
I know I found the piece thats missin'  
I'm lookin' at him

"Gabi! Gabi" I started to wake up to someone jumping on my bed. i opened my eyes to see John jumping on my bed fully clothed.

"What do you want?" i asked tiredly while wiping my eyes tring to wake up.

"Mom said to wake you up and since your already late for school to take me to school."

"Okay...Wait what time is it?!?" I looked around franticly for my phone or some type of clock.

"It's 8:15," He said simply getting off the bed.

"Shit!" I said while jumping out of the bed going to my closet. I grabbed some jeans a tank and a sweatshirt. I grabbed some nikes and then put my hair in a sloppy bun. I quickly applied mascara and eyelier. I grabbed my phone and bag and ran downstairs. I grabbed Johns hand and ran to the car.

I got John to school by 8: 45. I wasn't going to make it to homeroom before 9. By the time i got to school my head was like fucking pounding. It felt like someone was takeing a hammer and was just hitting my head. Actually I think that would feel better. I ran to the office and signed in. The secratary glared at me for while then finally gave me a tardy slip. I ran from there to my locker then to Darbus's room. I threw the door open, sure to everyone else it seemed dramatic.

"Well, Miss. Montez. So so nice of you to join us, late."

"I uh had to drop my brother off at school." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, well take a seat pg 28." I nodded tiredly and went to my seat. I made sure I walked pass Troy on the way. When I got to my seat Mrs. Darbus started babbling about something that happend when she was our age. I started to feel my eyelids fall, and the next thing I know im out.

"Miss Montez!?!" Oh shit I did not fall asleep!

I casually lifted my head and looked at Mrs Darbus. i could feel everyones eyes on me but I didn't dare look at them.

"Yes"

"what was the year this poem was written?"

"1912"

"Correct but next time I would like it if you were actually awake the first time I asked."

"Sorry"

* * *

I was walking to lunch a little out of it. Sharpay and Taylor had to keep pinching me in class so I wouldn't fall asleep. I find it funny kind of but you know how it is-.

"Whoa!"

"Shhhhhhhh" I turned around to see Troy standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey." I said while walking to a desk and sitting on it." We have a thing for classrooms don't we?" He laughed and I soon joined.

"So what was up with sleeping today?" he said changing the subject.

"Oh I just had a weird night last night. Got into it kind of with my mom and then had to deal with Emily. Oh and I have this massive headache and my tummy hurt." i told him pouting when I said the last part.

"Awwh that sucks."

"Yea, but im good now so no need to pout." I told him walking over to where he was.

"Im not pouting because of that."

"Oh really. well what has you pouting?"

"I want a kiss." he looked down as though embarressed. i rolled my eyes and went as high as my toes would get me. he smiled and helped me the rest of the way.

After we made out a little, I felt more awake than i was this morning. My head hurt but like I care. I leaned against his strong chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. If only he knew how the butterflies were in my stomach. i pulled away and looked at him.

"We should get to lunch,"

"Yea. One more kiss." I smiled and leaned and gave him a kiss.

"Who's going first?"

"Ladies first."

"Why thank-you dear sir." he rolled his eyes and I left the room smiling. I entered the lunchroom and headed to our table where Sharpay offered me some of her food. 7 minutes later Troy entered. when going to the table he gave me a quick wink and sat down.

God i hope we're getting obvious. I looked around at the girls but none seemed to notice.

Face to face,  
eye to eye  
your standin' there,  
feels good on the inside

I don't mind  
I don't care (care)  
your standin' there (there)  
seein' me for the first time(x3)

(chorus)  
As I am, is how you take me  
never try to push or make me different,  
when I talk you listen to me.

As I am is how you want me,  
and  
I know I found the piece thats missin'  
I'm lookin' at him

Found the peice that's missin'  
take me as I am,

When I talk you listen  
take me as I am,

Found the piece that's missin'  
take me as I am.

**

* * *

****Someones POV**

"Did you see that?!"

"See what?"

"Troy just winked at her!"

"You have officially lost it."

"Im serious!"

"Uh huh"

"Just watch them closer."

"Ugh fine but it's a lost cause."

"It's not, i know it, I can feel it."

"Your weird."

"Maybe but I know a couple when I see them. Didn't you see her walk pass him in homeroom?"

"Yea so?"

"Her seat is nowhere near his. she went that way on purpose."

"You really don't want him to be with her."

"I just want the truth. Im sure the whole school does too."

"I think they're cute together and thats the truth. I have to get to the library see ya."

I'll figure it soon enough. Make Bolton see he should be with me, and not that Montez chick. So what if she's head cheerleader, she was a geek first. Once a geek always a geek. Besides my sisters always went with head basketball, football, and soccer players. I'm not breaking tradition just because of Montez. She gets spotlight I just hold her up in her pyramid.

* * *

**okay so we know this mystery person is a cheerleader. but review review review review!!!!!**

**_As I Am_ by _Miley Cyrus_**


	10. Promise Ring

**This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever writen. Seriously even in my last fanfic not one this long. So liek wow hope you like it. Part two will be Gabi so switchup will be in order. If you noticed the pattern. FYI if a girl sings the song it's Gabi a boy Troy.**

**Okay so this is a month later. lets just say i want more signs of relationship. thats why i have this chapter you'll understand more later. Oh and if i never said this is 11th grade and by now its probably March so yea.**

* * *

[Intro  
To the b – to the b – to the b – cuz I need  
Everybody to the floor (why?)  
Cuz this beat is sick (yeah?)  
It's time to rock (uh)  
That's what it is  
Tiffany's her name  
Love is the game  
And the only way to play  
Is with this promise ring

[Verse 1  
Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's  
Appreciated for all the things she does  
With some sorta token of love  
(Cuz) without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know)  
And right then to my surprise (he)  
Pulled out a small velour box  
Pink ribbon tied  
I'm wondering what's inside  
He opened it and then he replied

[Pre-Chorus  
He said I promise not to hurt you  
(I) promise not to lie  
(I) promise to befriend you and defend you with my life  
I can't promise you forever  
I promise you today (He said)  
Would you wear my promise ring (I said yes)

[Chorus  
If ya break ya promise we breakin up  
Got a couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring  
I could be pretty young thing  
You could become my king  
I gotta know you got me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Okay so lots has happend in 2 weeks. Well Valentines day is one, my parents figured everything out two, and im still captain three, and our secret is safe four. Well on valentines day Troy got me a promise and it's so adorable. It's silver has a little pink heart on it and #14 on it. (use imagination people) I swear I cryed the whole night I mean I exspected a teddy bear or something but this was not exspected. I bought a chain last week for it, so I wear it around my neck so no one will see. I would love to wear it on my hand but I want to tell my friends before I tell the world.

The hard part for both of us is how we do it. I really have no idea how I'll tell Taylor Sharpay Kelsi Allie and Jackie. I just hope everything goes over well when I do tell them. I may do it tonight since we are having a sleepover. I can't wait for that!

"Ding-Dong" that must be them. Mom and Emily went to stay with my Aunt while John is at my dads. The girls will be here until Sunday, I hope we don't burn the house down. It almost happend once.

"Hey guys come on in." They all said hi then headed up to my room.

"So girls whats first?" I asked Sharpay Taylor Kelsi Allie and Jackie.

"How about we go to the pool?" Allie suggested.

"Yea cause then you can Ryan!" Jackie said in a sing song voice. Everyone burst out laughing Allie just turned red and started chasing Jackie.

"Allie it's all right if you like Ryan." Taylor reassured her

"Really?"

"Oh Course I mean He's my cousin and that means it doesnt bother me so I approve." Sharpay added

"You guys would be cute together." Kelsi stated. That is true now that I think about it.

"Are we going to the pool or what?" I asked breaking the silence that suddently fell over us.

We all went and grabbed one of my many bikinis. Sharpay grabbed the black and white polka dot. Taylor got the solid pink aeropostle one. Kelsi a solid blue roxi one. Allie got a black one with a rainbow on the butt and Jackie a yellow one with heart on the butt. Me I just had a solid white hollister one.(think of their v-ca together z&v)

* * *

10 minutes later we were heading over to the East side local pool. All of us had on big sunglasses but Sharpay being Sharpay had to add a big hat too. Of course everyone was there since it was like 96 out.

"So do we see anyone we know?" Allie asked once we found some lounge chairs.

"Who don't we know?" Sharpay sadi makeing a good point.

"I see who she's talking about." Taylor said pointing a little to the right. We all followed her finger and there they were. The Wildcats themselves sitting at the edge of the pool. Wow so thats what his abs look like. He's way more fit than the last time I saw him at the pool. The gym does him good no it does him great.

"Gabi!" Sharpay screamed getting mine and everyone elses attention at the pool. I glared at all the people staring.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?!" they instantly went back to what they were doing.

"What Sharpay?"

"We just wanted to know if we should go and mess with the guys." I thought about it for a second.

"They come to us we're not desperate to have them over here anyway." I hope they come over here.

"Hey look they're coming over." Kelsi said before bringing her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

I started reading mine also them I felt my sun being blocked. I let go of my mag with my right hand nad used it to move my glasses down a little. I looked at the boys Troy in the middle on his right Chad then left Jason then Zeke Ryan and Brian in the back. I pushed my glasses back up and then brought my attention back to my magazine.

"Your blocking my sun Bolton."

"Your wasting space Montez." I dropped my magazine and looked up at him.

"How am I wasting space?"

"Well everyone knows you have a pool. So why would you wasting seating for people who don't."

"My pool is being cleaned and we were bored so we decided to grace you all with our presence. Problem?"

"Look Montez your not even using the pool so why don't you at least get wet and we'll see." I gave him a confused look while I took my glasses off and sat them on the table next to me.

"Now why would we get wet? I mean if they want to get wet then thats fine but I'd perfer not to. Thanks for the offer though." Taylor looked at me a little tired of this and spoke up.

"Look Bolton if you want us in the pool we'll go just when we're ready." Troy broke his gaze from me for a second to look at Taylor but then back at me.

"You know I really want to see Montez get wet." They started laughing and I didn't notice Troy coming over and picking me up bridal style.

"Bolton put me down right now!!!" I didn't really want him to and I knew he wouldn't but I still kicked and tried to push away from him. I realize we were getting closer to the pool and I got wide-eyed and looked at Troy.

"Troy im not good at the whole push in thing."

"Don't worry I won't throw you that far."

"wha-" but I never finish since he threw me into the pool. When I resurfaced I glared at him. He was surrounded by Chad Jason Zeke Ryan Brian Sharpay Taylor Allie Kelsi and Jackie.

"Awwh little Montez scared of water?"Zeke said while laughing with Chad Jason and Ryan. Sharpay glared at him and he stoped. She gave me her hand and pulled me out.

"Bolton sleep with one eye open tonight." I said while whiping myself off with a towel.

"Troy that was low." Jackie said handing me another towel.

"Well I think we're done boys I see some new girls." Chad said grabbing Troy arm and dragging him towards the enterance. The rest of the guys followed.

* * *

We stood there and watched them for a while. Troy looked a little uncomfortable but still had a smile on his face. He looked my way long enough for me point my head lightly towards the lockers. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the chairs.

"Gabs you wanna go?" Allie said

"No way listen I think I'm going to go get another towel these are soaked." I started towards the lockers.

"Want us to come?" Kelsi asked. I turned and looked at them, I ligthly shook my head and they nodded and headed towards the pool.

I turned back around and headed towards the lockers. There was a little private shower a little ways from there which was for lifeguards but people go in there anyways. I stood outside of it for a while until I saw Troy heading towards it. I went inside and sat on the bench across from the lockers in there.

"Hey sorry about that. It was funny though." I laughed a little

"Yea it was funny I guess. Come sit stranger." He shook his head but still sat down. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I think I'll tell the girls today, at our sleepover." I felt him tense up a bit then slowly relax.

"Okay," I know he wasn't ready to tell the guys considering what they may think. Being well this is Chad Jason...well actually this is Chad we're talking about. He'll probably not believe him if he told. But what if they think Im joking. What if they hate me for ruining the joy of everyday. But what if they always suspected it? Oh this is so confusing!

"Okay maybe it'll just happen...naturally. easily. Maybe tonight or tomarrow or next year-"

"I doubt we could keep it secret that long."

"true." I whispered. Troy started playing with my hair after in the silence. I let out a sigh after a while.

"I think we should go out I mean we've been in here a while and..." I trailed off a bit. Kind of hoping that he would insist we stay.

"Yea we should go before they think anything. At least until we tell them of course."

"Yea..." I got up and fix my suit a little and noticed Troy looking at me.

"Checking me out Bolton?" I said while smiling. His cheeks turned red for a moment then he stood up right in front of me. I was looking straight at his abs I felt myself blush a little and looked away. He let out a laugh I looked up at him.

"Whats so funny Bolton?" he laughed harder which made me glare at him.

"Oh come on you know your too cute." He gave me that smile that makes me just litterally melt. I think he knows that too cause lately he seems to grab me a little to fast. But he caught me before I gave all way. He picked me up a little then came down a little and just looked at me.

I couldn't help but smile at him but after a while I got what he meant by doing this. I shook my head and crashed my lips on his. I let my hands wander around on his abs, he deepened the kiss a little then he started having fun. I broke away suddenly he looked sad I laughed at that he's too cute. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I brought myself back down to the ground, then wrapped my arms around his waist. I'll see you later Wildcat. I gave him a wink and headed towards the door. Then I felt something hit my butt. I turned towards him shook surely writen on my face.

"Hey!" He came and brushed his chest against mine which made me blush slightly.

"I told you your too cute. " He gave me a wink this time and walked out. I rolled my eyes and followed out.

[Verse 2  
How in the world could a girl say no  
I knew it the moment he made my finger glow (glow)  
It was good to know I'm who he chose (close)  
It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)

U know when u see me floss (floss)  
No way it's gon get lost (lost)  
I'll never take this off (off)  
I'm older and they call me by your name  
I'll wear it on a chain  
Because I can hear you say

[Pre-Chorus  
He said I promise not to hurt you  
(I) promise not to lie  
(I) promise to befriend you and defend you with my life

I can't promise you forever  
I promise you today (He said)  
Would you wear my promise ring (I said yes)

[Chorus  
If ya break ya promise we breakin up  
Got a couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring

I could be pretty young thing  
You could become my king  
I gotta know you got me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

"Today was fun at the pool. Even though Gabi got thrown in." Sharpay said while stifling a laugh.

"Hey you know what we haven't done in a while." taylor said.

"What?" we replied curious to what she wanted

"We havent done anything to the guys. Aren't they hanging out tonight?" Oh god.

"Yea they are." Allie answered.

"Wouldn't you know." Jackie said. Allie blushed and looked down at her hands.

"So what should we do? I mean they're at Boltons so thats a plus." Kelsi stated. So much for telling them tonight.

"Uh yea guys...what do you want to do tipee[sp? his hous?"

"OMG Gabs thats brilliant!" Sharpay squeled while jumping up and down.

"Shar problem thats liek illegal or something. they could call the cops on us." Yes saw by the law.

"Awwh that sucks."Jackie said.

"Why don't we just go and give them makeovers?" I suggested while going over to my dresser where some of my makeup was.

"What do you mean Gabi?" Kelsi said while walking over along with the other girls.

"Come on, this is the oldest trick in the book. Each of us grab a guy and give him a makeover I mean how would Chad look with makeup? Then we take pictures and post them on myspace. very simple. Or is that too harsh? well we could blackmail them with them later."

"OMG Gabriella Jessica Montez! You have the most brilliant mind ever! Im so proud to call you my best friend and captain." Sharpay said while heading into the bathroom to find more makeup.

"Yea good thing you broke the Granger sister tradition." Jackie said while looking for some cameras.

"I don't know what I would have done if Amber was our captain. She thinks shes all that it get on my nerve. You know and she thinks that she has to keep her stupid family tradition. Troy is so not into her she needs to realize that. She is always throwing herself at him. I mean everyone knows that he is off limits." Taylor said

"He is?" I asked

"Yea, I mean everyone knows he has a thing for you and no one else. You may have a thing for him again one day." I blushed heavily and looked away and practicly shoved my head in the makeup container. too bad it wouldn't fit.

"Wait! What was that?!?" Allie said. everyone turned to her.

"What did you hear something?" Kelsi said looking around scared.

"No! I mean did you see Gabis face?" I felt the color drain from my face.

"Wh-what do you mean my face?"

"You one blushed when Jackie said that Troy would be yours one day and two didn't deny it!" Allie said pointing a manicured finger at me.

"What are you talking about Al I mean Bolton please I hate him. Understand hate him." the words stung coming out. I turned back to my makeup search. After a few minutes of akward silence Kelsi knocked over a box on my bookcase. Well not the best box to knock over. I practicly pounced when I saw it.

this box is the one I keep all the notes Troy has ever givin me even the simple ones. Even resent ones.

"Gabi Im really sorry let me get this."

"No Kels Im going to get it." I grabbed the notes and closed the box I was coming up when Sharpay out of no where grabbed my necklace. Shit!

"What is this?"

"Nothing." I said turning away loosening her grip on the ring. I put the box on the shelf and turned back to see all the girls staring at me.

"Seriously it's nothing. Just a ring I got a while ago." I said while tucking it away again. Sharpay glared at me for a while then softened.

"Lets go to Boltons before it's too late." Sharpay said changing the subject and walking out. Kelsi Jackie and Allie followed I was going out til Taylor grabbed my wrist turning me around. then she pulled the necklace out and looked at it. She did it so fast it took a while to put two and two together. THen she looked up at me shaking her head but had a smile on her face.

"Wh- how-whe-finally."

"Really?"

"Of course I mean I've always known you still loved him but geez. Does anyone else know?"

"No one but John. Now you. But I think that Sharpay is suspecting."

"Well you know what. I think it's kind of cute. You guys still act mean to each other even though you love each other. Very adorable."

"Just when i tell the rest please act like you don't know. I don't want them to feel bad."

"Hey no worries."

"Let's go Tay."

[Bridge  
Everybody get up  
And rock to this beat (this beat)  
My name is Tiffany (yeah)  
And y'all know me (know me)  
All my girls with me  
All the boys like me  
Come correctly  
You can promise me  
And u (and you)  
just might be my boo, (my boo)

Pro-mise-that-you'll-ne-ver-let-me-go-and-boy-I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring  
All-you-have-to-do-is-say-the-word-and-boy-I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring

Just let me know (just let me know, just let me know)  
What I gotta do  
Just let me know (just let me know, just let me know)  
You ain't goin nowhere (nowhere)  
I ain't goin nowhere (nowhere)  
I'll be on for sho but you gotta know that

[Chorus  
If ya break ya promise we breakin up  
Got a couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring

I could be pretty young thing  
You could become my king  
I gotta know you got me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, (promise ring)  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

* * *

**Okay okay I really want reviews for this one. Not like 40 but at least 7 I mean please i want to know what you guys really think. _Promise Ring_ by _Tiffany Evans_**


	11. Misery Business

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

"Shh Kelsi their gonna hear us"

"Sharpay your the one talking."

"Gabs how are we gonna get up there one, and two which window is his room?" I pointed my flashlight at the girls who had theirs at me.

"One we climb up the patio roof. And it's the middle window and the one to the right."

"You would know that."Sharpay said. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Let's just go already."

"Gabs." I turned toward Taylor.

"Yea Tay."

"I think it'll be easier since one they're in the family room and two they forgot to lock the screen door."

"thank god. come on guys and extra quiet."

We quietly entered the room the tv was still on but they were sleep. We all walked towards a guy letting our flashlights lead us. Allie went to Ryan, Sharpay to Zeke, Taylor to Chad, Jackie to Brian, Kelsi to Jason, and me to Troy.

"Okay guys make this quick and quiet we don't need his parents to wake up." They nodded in agrement and got to work.

I put some of my lip gloss on his lips. Strawberry passion his favorite. I added a little blush but not to much. What color eyeshadow? light pink could work. He start to stir but only a little. I looked at Taylor who was next to me. She wasn't as nice with Chad, he had dramatic make-up...think of a drag queen. I can't wait to see those pictures. I took the eyeliner and put a heart on his cheek right below his eye, then I wrote Brie under it. That's his name for me i think it's cute. I added a little tease and sprayed him with my favorite perfume.

"Guys are you done?"

"Yea" they replied. Kelsi got ready to take her pic.

"Wait! put on some lipstick and give them a kiss just as our singnature. Then we take the pic at the same time so if one wakes up he can't attack us first."

"Okay I would love to leave a mark on Zeke." Sharpay said while appling lipstick.

"Im sure she'd like to leave alot of things on him." Taylor whispered to me. I stifled a laugh

"Hey I heard that." After we all gave a kiss on the cheek we got camera ready.

"Okay one...two...take it." There were tons of flashes in the room. They started to stir slightly but I doubt enough to wake up. We ran out of there ready to burst.

"That had to be the most fun I've had in a while." Jackie said while throwing herself on the bed.

"Yea I totally agree. But I'm tired now so I'm gonna go to bed." Sharpay said while taking her sweatshirt off and getting in her sleeping bag.

"Im with Shar," Kelsi said soon everyone was sleep except me and Taylor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how did it happen?" At first I didn't understand then i understood.

"He came over and we just hung out. Nothing major just i don't know."

"Why did you decide to keep it a secret?"

"So it wouldn't be so sudden just ease into it you know. Not trying to make things akward i guess"

"Well I still think it's cute. I've known you forever Gabs and trust me I new the whole time something was going on I just never had enough evidence."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I saw you sleeping in his lap a few weeks back. I was going to see if you needed help with the cheer forms but I saw you guys together and that got me thinking. Then when we came into the gym one day for practice. Both of you looked akward and were breathing a little hard. Oh and he winked at you when we were at lunch. The toppings were well yesturday now. When you both dissappeared for a long period of time. Then you told me I was right."

"wow i guess we weren't that good huh?"

"No Gabs those things were things that could happen to anyone. So no one would pay attention. I only noticed because I've known you since K-5 and well thats alot of guys. I saw the signs."

"Well we had better go to bed."

"Night Gabs."

"Night Tay."

**

* * *

****Ambers POV**

"Amber it's like 2 in the morning."

"I kow Crystal but I think I'm going to have a party tonight."

"Thats great okay but I need sleep."

"Crystal this will be the test. I'm going to hit on Bolton as much as I can and see little Montez squirm and hopefully die."

"Amber just give it up. Gabriella and Troy have a thing they have a thing. Just give up and go after a footballer or something."

"I can't Troy is the _hottest_ guy in school then football and soccer captains. Grangers always get the hottest not the second hottest."

"Amber just let it be geez Gabriella is really sweet and she helped you out when you needed a A in science. Just leave it alone and Goodnight."

We'll see.

"Hey this is Jaz Im busy right now so leave a message thankya."

"Beep"

"Hey Jasmine this is Am I just want you to know party at my place tonight starting at 7 call everyone you know which is everyone but it'll be great oh and my parents are in hawaii so they so won't be here. Love ya."

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

"Gabi im hungry." Kelsi said easing out of her sleep.

"Well let's go see what there is to eat shal we." I said leading everyone down to the kitchen. Jackie is the cook out of all of us so we let her handle it.

Taylor headed to the island and put her head down on her arms. Everyone else tried to find something to drink. I headed to the mirror in the hallway and fixed my ponytail. I looked okay i was wearing a pair of Troy's boxers (not that anyone knows that). Don't think like that I was at his house and we got in a water fight with his hose and long story. I also had a red Wildcat tank on a little lower than normal but not like anyone was coming over right?

"Ding-dong" great.

"Wait!" Sharpay yelled before i could even move. "We have to fix," They started to fix each other and whoever was at the door kept ringing it. I got really annoyed after a while since I was still dreaming of my pillow at the moment.

"Okay we're done," Allie said. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. They kept ringing it now im pissed. I swung the door open ready to snap but then I looked up to see a pair of blue eye looking at me.

"Yes?!" I looked at him not really annoyed but since Chad and them were there put the face on. I noticed he was staring at my chest. I decided to talk to Chad but I saw his face and burst out laughing so hard I was crying. Taylor did not have mercy on him.

"Oh My God!!!!!!!!!! You-Chad--look------absolutely-----beautiful." i said between laughs. I heard laughs behind me figureing the girls picturing him.

"Let us in Montez." Chad said I glared at him.

"Montez, miss please." I laughed harder and decided to let the guys in. They walked past Troy who was still kind of weird.

"Go to the kitchen." I told them and they headed there and I heard the girls burst into laughter. I looked at Troy and he looked weird no different no interesting.

"What?"

"do you always answer the door looking like that?"

"No Wildcat I just knew you were coming over so desided to tease you a bit."

"Really?"

"No. But you make a very beatiful girl."

"Shut up Brie."

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then lead him to the kitchen where everyone was sitting already.

There were two seats by theisland so I went over there and Troy decided to follow. I looked at Sharpay who was obviously loving this. She was crying like really crying and laughing so hard I thought her laugh box would wear out(ha ha love spongebob). Kelsi just kept staring at every guy then she saw Troy. Sadly she was drinking while doing so.

"Oh my Gabs I had no clue you were so artistic." Sharpay looked over too and noticed the eye + heart + Brie. then she burst into more laughter.

"Whats so funny Evans." Troy said trying not to enjoy this.

"Whats so funny?!?! Have you seen your face? I mean come on."

"I don't like being in this house it gives me the creeps" Chad said while looking around like Mike Myers would pop out any second.

"Scared of cooties Chad?" Taylor said in responce.

"No! Just Jason tell them why we're here." Everyone turned to Jason who went wide eyed instantly.

"No way man! Zeke you tell em."

"Nuh uh. Ryan."

"No no no no no. Brian it was your job."

"No man Troy said it first." Everyone turn to Troy who looked down hiding the smile on his face. Then his face hardened and he looked at me.

"Look Montez we tried everything but we can't get this stuff off our faces. So since you devils put it on I think you could take it off. Or at least give us something to help."

"Hey don't call us devils! We didn't do anything."

"Ha ha you make me laugh Montez. But who else has the name _Brie_?" He grabbed my hand at that point and gave it a slight squeeze. good thing the table everyone is surrounding is on the other side.

"Look Bolton we'll clean it off since we already have our pictures uploaded so why not."

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!" all the guys chorused.

"Hey just a little midnight fun right? Now girls grab a guy and take this stuff off. Come on Bolton my stuff is upstairs." I let go of his hand and led him upstair and to my bathroom. I closed the door when I heard the girls coming to get their makeup removers. When it was silent again I burst into laughter.

"Yea Brie go ahead and laugh it's_ so _funny,"

"Come on Troy you must admit it's funny right?" He looked in the mirror and nodded before sitting bake down on the chair.

"It is funny," I put some remover on a towel and reached for the heart Brie part first. But he grabbed my wrist before I even reached it.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Montez."

"I was going to wipe this stuff off your face." I said in an innocent voice.

"No way i like that part." I laughed at that then rolled my eyes.

"Okay we'll do your eyes then." He let go of my wrist and let me wipe off his eyes. I wiped off everything but the one part.

"are you ready to depart with this part?" I asked while motioning toward the Brie part. He let out a sigh.

"I guess." He said sadly while looking down.

"Awwh poor baby. We could wipe it off later if you need time."

"that would be nice. Now what do you want to do miss Montez?" I walked back over to the counter and put the towel on the counter. Then I hoisted myself up on the counter and shrugged.

"You know my boxer have gone missing lately." He said getting up and walking over.

"Oh really?"

"Yea they were lent out to someone who is very sexy and very beautiful." He added while standing in front of me now.

"Have I met this person?" he moved forward more and put his hands on either side of me so i was trapped.

"I believe you have. the boxer look alot like the ones that your wearing." He said while pulling on them slightly.

"Are you mad?" I asked a little worried he was.

"No way. They look way too sexy on you. I think we both win." I shook my head then looked bad up at him.

"Bolton you have givin me nothing but o's!"

"What?"

"You've givin me nothing but o's" I said crossing my arms across my chest and pouting.

"I have no idea what you talking about but I didn't" He said still not leaving his position.

"Well then where are my kisses?" He thought about it a second.

"Oh i get it xoxoxo hugs and kisses." He whispered mostly to himself. Then he looked at me for a second and before I knew it his lips where on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Hey Gabs I was wondering-" We broke apart instantly. thank god it was only Tay.

"Oh my bad. Lovers thing going on here i see. mmhmmm. mmmhmmmm. Go on about your business." She gave me a wink then left.

"You told them?"

"No just Tay."

"Let's go before you know."

"Yea..."

"Yea."

"Well I better get that off you face." I quickly got the towel and wiped it off.

"Well thanks." He gave me another kiss before heading downstairs. I soon followed

* * *

"Hey listen before we go I guess we should tell you girls."

"What?"

"Theres a party at Ambers house at 7 she says to tell everyone and it's supposed to be good."

"We'll be there no need to panick guys."

"Whatever bye." And til we meet again Romeo.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sharpay yelled when we got to Amber's house.

"I know me either." Jackie said

"How is it that she managed to get every hot guy in the county in one place. At the same time. But only focuses on one. Is that a stupid Granger plan or what?" Allie added.

They are right, there are tons of hot guys here. They are right she is focusing on one guy. Troy.

"She's up to something," Kelsi said under her breath but loud enough for us to hear.

"Ya think?" Allie said with tons of sarcasm in her voice.

"Gabs are you okay?" Taylor whispered to me. I nodded my head simply, then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. These arms weren't familiar at all.

"Hey Gabi," I turned to see David the football captain standing there. I was about to snap on him but I remembered no one knew about Troy and I so I stayed quiet.

"David please get your hands off of me."

"Why baby we could have some fun. I promise." Taylor made a face at me and rolled her eyes. He started kissing my neck then sucking it. It felt like someone put a vacume cleaner to my neck. Like a vampire kind of very uncomfortable.

"David get off of me." I pushed him off of me and grabbed Taylor and Jackies arms and led them away. Sharpay Allie and Kelsi followed.

"Gabs what is your problem?" Sharpay asked when we were a good distance from David.

"What do you mean?"

"You are single girl have some fun. David is hot and likes you." Sharpay said pushing me back in his direction. The music somehow sounded louder at the moment. I couldn't hear anything that came out of her mouth after that.

I looked over to where Troy was and Amber was all up on him. No im not joking she's literally all up on him. I want to go over there and pull every last hair out of her head. But no one knows we go out so they would be confused why I was doing it. Damn it.

"David,"

"I knew you'd come back. Yes beautiful?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Amber told me to tell you to get Bolton off of her. She wanted to talk to you but Bolton came out of no where and just well you can see." I gave him a flirty smile.

"Really ill be back after we talk," He gave me a wink, i rolled my eyes and watched.

David went over and pulled Amber off Troy. Amber looked really...pissed oh well. Troy looked greatful and wiped his mouth off where she had kissed him before. He looked over at me and mouthed 'thank-you'. I mouthed back 'yourwelcome'. I turned around to see Taylor standing there.

"You know I think Chad is kind of cute."

"Really?!"

"Yea i mean looked at him. That fro is adorable on him."

"And the fact that you guys have liked each other since 5th grade when you dumped your ice cream on his head."

"Hey!"

"What Tay it's true and you know it."

"What ever Gabs. I think I'll go mess with him."  
"Why would you do that."

"It's a party, and what goes on at the party stays at the party. Which counts enemies dancing together. You can blame it on the alcohol." She gave me a wink before heading over to Chad. Who looked suprised at first but took her hand and started dancing with her. They do look great together.

I looked over at Allie and Ryan talking like no one was here but them. Sharpay well Shar is a little stubborn so her and Zeke are just well most likely arguing. Kelsi and Jason are literally makeing out. Jackie well Jackie is grinding up against Brian. Either everyone has had the punch or are just listening to the saying.

What goes on at the party stays at the party. So blame it on the alcohol.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Hey stranger." I said turning around to face him.

"Thanks for getting her off me."

"No problem Troy. I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let her suck at your face like that."

"Ha ha true that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music that was on.

"Come over tonight."

"Brie I thought you were having a sleepover."

"I am but I have a guest room I could sleep in. Besides I get lonely not having someones arms around me. Unless you want me to ask David I mean-"

I was cut off when his lips attacked mine. I know risky thing to do letting him come over. But he only has to stay until I fall asleep then he can sneak out the back door. I totally forgot where we were or what was going on. I didn't care at all either.

I mean like they say...

Blame it on the alcohol.

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

* * *

**Okay this is my longest im going to sto saying that now lol. But I would love some reviews please maybe 7 or 8 im not going to go crazy and ask for 20 reviews. But my gosh this songi s the best song like ever! if you don't know it then looked it up on you tube or download it or something. _Misery Business _by _Paramore._**


	12. Run It

[Juelz Santana  
[Rap  
Okay  
Check it, Check it, Check it out  
It's Santana again  
Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out  
One of them Brand new big boy toys  
I do big boy things  
I make big boy noise 'cause...  
I know what girls want...  
I know what they like  
They wanna stay up , and party all night  
so bring a friend

[Chris Brown  
[Verse 1  
Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do

[Hook  
I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop [2x

[Chorus  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it [2x

I pulled away from Gabi and looked at her. She smiled a little then turned and walked away. I know the whole keeping us a secret thing is fun but a pain in the ass also. I want to just be able to kiss her and not have to blame it on the alcohol in this case.

"Hey sexy," I felt small arms around my waist. I turned around to see none other than Amber herself staring at me with this devious smile on her face.

"What do you want Amber?" I said pulling her arms from around me.

"I wanted to just have fun tonight. I mean captain loves having fun right? Just think of me as your events manager." yea right. I looked around and saw that most of the guys were now with a different girl than before. I looked for Brie and found her dancing with some freshman. I looked back at Amber. Nothing will happen.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" I regreted saying it as soon as i saw that smile on her face. Something in her eyes told me that this surely wasn't going to be pretty. She turned on her heel and ran to the dj booth and turned off the music.

"This should be good," I heard Chad whisper as he came up next to me.

"Okay everybody! listen up right now." She paused for a minute until everyone was looking at her. she nodded then continued.

"As you all know this is a Granger party. Which means that we do the famous Granger games."

"Oh god," Zeke said while rolling his eyes.

"Our first game is nightlight. Nightlightis a simple game not hard at all. All you have to do is turn off the lights. You open your cellphones and you go towards the first guy or girl you see. Then you start making out at random. Then we turn the lights on and see your reactions." She looked right at me then glared at Brie. Oh god.

"Now everybody get your cellphones ready. Lights."

The lights went out some girls screamed a little but soon shut up. Cell phone lights went out one by one. I tried to find Gabi but as you can guess I didn't have the chance since someoens lips crashed onto mine. I knew it wasn't her right away, this girls lips didn't have the same soft feel. I had a wild idea who it was but was scared to confess it to myself. The lights went back on and i looked down at the girl. Amber. She smiled and gave me a another quick kiss then ran back to the dj booth. Why did we come to this party again?

"Wow I see some hook ups waiting to happen. Well I think I'll let you guys get aquainted a little more so here is the music and we'll be back." she smiled to the crowd then walked off the stage. She's headed my way.

I felt someone my hand I knew it was her right away so I didn't object. She lead me upstairs and into a bedroom. She let go at the door and let me close it. She went to the bed and sat down.

"I hate that game. Forever and always." I gave her a slight smile and walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well at least Ambers a good kisser." She gasped and then hit me on the chest. She sighed after a while of silence and put her head on my shoulder.

"David is a horrible kisser. I think i'll have nightmares, forever."

"Awwh poor baby," I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sat up and looked at me.

"What in the world kind of game was that? Honestly?! I mean i've been to Granger parties before but they never play that gay game nightlight. I mean come on if she wanted a makeout party why didn't she just call it a makeout party." I could help but chuckle as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted obviously frustrated.

"Hey I know it was kind of weir-"

"Kind of!? Are you goo goo bananas?! That was crazy. I don't know she only did it to get to you and you are single in her book so understood." She got up and walked to the window. She looked out at the people outside parting. Her arms still crossed and her head low. I got up and walked over to her. I grabbed her elbow and turned her around to look at me. She wouldn't. So I put my index finger under her chin and made her look.

"Listen if you want to tell then we can." God do I hate to see her like this. Looking as though she's going to cry. It hurts me. She looked away obviously fighting to keep the tears from falling. One exscaped and rolled slowly down her cheek. I put hand to her cheek and gently wipped it away with my thumb. She took a breath and looked down she started to speak in a sort of whisper. So soft i had to lean in a little to hear.

"I know she knows theres something going on between us. It's just that she doesn't have proof, and that she doesn't want it. She wants you to herself and will do anything to make it happen. That's what the whole makeout thing was about. She and David set it up so that we'd have to kiss them and not each other. She's smarter than I thought." she paused fro a second as though thinking through her next words. Making sure they would come out right.

"She wants me to crack. She doesn't want you to, she's after me. She's mad that I got captain and broke that stupid Granger tradition thing. She is going to keep going until she gets me to do something stupid and regret it forever." She paused again to look at me. SHe gave me a look as though wondering if I heard a word that has come out of her mouth. I was practicly living off her every word. hse looked satisfied after a while and continued.

"We have to be more careful. I mean Taylor found those little moments, so that means we weren't tigh to begin with. We have to keep it tight or else. We have to let it come out the right way. Not the way that everyone gets hurt. Trust me Troy boys don't know the half of what girls can do and Amber knows how to twist words." She looked me in the eyes, tears going down her cheek. I wipped a few away but it was no use they kept on coming. she took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. then looked at me with a smile.

"Dont forget my house later be quiet too. Now let's go party and please don't jump any guy that goes after me. I mean im hot but sometimes they get carried away." She smiled that smiled and then leaned up and kissed me. I felt the passion and im sure she felt mine. She pulled away and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't forget-"

"I know i know your house quiet." She hit my arm. "Ow!" She rolled her eyes.

"No big shot. No jumping the guys." she gave me a wink and walked away. I stood there staring at the door for a while then when I figure 5 minutes had passed I headed out into this party.

[Verse 2  
You'll see  
Girl I can set you off  
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitly show you things  
that's gon have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go  
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave

[Hook  
I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop [2x

[Chorus  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it [2x

"Troy dance with me?" Stacey Carlson asked. she's on the cheer squad and is like one of m best friends we're neighbors but we don't like each other. She ahs a boyfrined Nate he's on the Basketball team too. He's sick so whatever.

"Sure Stace what are friends for." I really don't dance I just stood there and let her do her thing. I looked at and watched as though I was enjoying. After about three songs Amber came in.

"Stacey sweetheart let me have a turn with Troy." Stacey looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sure Am knock yourself out." She then walked over to Gabi and they started laughing about something. Then two guys I didn't really reconize came and asked them to dance. OF course they accepted but Brie dances a little to steamy for my liking.

"Troy baby what are you looking at?"

"Nothing and im not your baby,"

"Awwh come on don't be a sour goose."

"So why do you like me so much?" Amber stopped dancing and looked at me for a second. With a look that asked how did you know.

"well your Troy Bolton. Captain of the Basketball team, smart, cute, funny, and very sweet guy."

"Really?"

"Yea. Im here for you unlike some people. I care about you and your feelings and your thoughts."

"...really?"

"listen Troy why don't you come see my new bed I just got it. It's very very comfortable." She said in a seductive voice. I looked at her then I looked over at Brie who was looking at me. I looked down at her and sighed.

"How about we just stay here and talk."

"I want to show you my bed," She whined

"I'm not having sex with you if thats the kind of guy you think i am then you don't really care. I think Im going to dance with Carrie for a while, bye." I pretty much ran from her. I mean sex is she serious? She has a problem seriously.

* * *

"Dude want to come to my house and play hoops?" Chad asked us as we were leaving the party.

"Are you crazy? We a meet in L.A. on Monday. If anything we all should be sleep." Ryan said.

"Ryans right Chad," Zeke said while heading to his car.

"Well I'll get a ride with Zeke by guys see you Monday morning." Jason said while getting in the car.

"I'm with Zeke too peace guys," ryan said while getting in. Chad and I waved while they pulled out.

"So what are you doing?"

"Chad im going home to sleep. We have to be up early on Monday and well tell you the truth I really want to be rested."

"Awwh you baby. Well I guess ill go see ya man."

"See ya."

* * *

I got in the car and started towards Brie's house. I have no clue where to go...better call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hey! Go to the pool I'll meet you there."

"Okay,"

"Bye."

to the pool. Wow, I knew she had a pool but wow. It's huge! It's liek 3/4 of the pool at the Y.

"Hey stranger. What you looking at?" I turned to see her standing there with a huge grin on her face. I smiled and started walking towards her.

"Im looking at this smart, beautiful, but sexy girl."

"Do I know her?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I believe so."

"Well she is one lucky girl to have the attention of Troy Bolton. Come on this way." I let her lead me into the house and to one of the guest rooms. She walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat down.

"I won't be here Monday just so you know."

"Oh. Right the meet." She sounded sad. I put my arm around her.

"Hey no frowning." She laughed a little then looked at me.

"I know im just gonna miss you. Alot." She leaned up and kissed me. Then deepened it. Nest thing I know we're rolling around on the bed deeply into each other. She broke away after a while and put her hand to my cheek.

"You need sleep. Go home i'll be fine, I don't want you to miss a minute of rest time since you have to be up pretty early for that flight. Seriously I'll be fine."

"Why would I do that? I want to be here."

"But I don't want you yawning every 5 seconds becuase I made you stay here really late." She got up and headed to the door. I followed sadly not really wanting to go but she was right. I do need rest.

"Promise you'll call before you leave. I don't care about the time just call."

"I promise." She leaned up and kissed me then pulled away.

"Promise to call every free second you get or that you want to call me. Even if im in class I don't care. Well if im in class send a text."

"Okay."

"You better go" I nodded and turned for the screen door. THen she pulled me back and kissed me. I decided to deepen the kiss this time. She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around my neck. We started making out right there in the kitchen. I know sounds wrong but this had to last me until we come back which won't be until next week Monday. Yea 8 days a long time especially for a couple that isn't public at all. This here has to last both of us so we have to make the most of it. Right?

[Breakdown  
Girl you feel right  
(Feel right)  
Make me feel like...  
(feel like...)  
I wanna do a little somethin  
(do a little somethin)  
Ain't no thing let you do it fo sho  
Girl the way that your wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me...

[Rap  
Make it drop honey...  
Make it pop honey...  
Whip, whop..  
Tick, tock to da clock fo me  
don't stop doin that  
and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doin dat  
Plus I heard if you can dance you can bump  
Well dance is up let's go, let's go (yup)  
we can get it in...  
we can gets some friends  
do it like the ying yang twins  
[Whisperin'  
wait til' you see my...  
wait til' you see my...  
let me fall back  
You ain't ready for all dat  
have you sleep late  
real late  
yeah takin a long nap  
you teel your friends...  
to get wit my friends  
we can be friends  
switch and meet friends (switch)  
we can do it all night long, and...  
til' da clock hit mornin ya dig

[Chorus  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it [2x

[Outro  
oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh

* * *

**okay so i know it may have sucked. But as I said im not that familar with the male point of veiw since im a girl. Well girl is just naturally easy. But whatever hope you liked review please please. and if you review tell me should i keep doing Troys pov cause i kind of suck but if you guys are fine with it ill keep doing his. _Run It_ by _Chris Brown_.**


	13. Our Song

I was riding shot gun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one hand feel  
on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I looked around  
turned the radio down  
he said baby, is something wrong?  
I say nothing i was just thinkin'  
how we don't have a song  
and he said

"...So Romeo and Juliet risked all for their love which was forbidden. They loved each other but no one wanted it since their fathers hated each other. This book just shows you how love is powerful..." Ms. Darbus gave a dramatic sigh and stared off into space.

Okay so the book obviously is her life dream. To fall in love with someone, and to know if they die there's no point in you living either. I looked over at Sharpay who was texting on her phone. Wonder who she's texting it could be anyone really. Maybe it's Zeke, she did use to have the hugest crush on him...maybe just maybe. On to Taylor who is sitting there reading. Wow she's boring...wait a second what is she reading? a note maybe? Jackie is staring into space looking bored out her mind. Allie on the other hand is staring into space with a huge grin on her face. Kelsi is writing something on a piece of paper...looks like music. I don't know but whatever.

"What is this love central?!"

"Miss Montez is there a problem."

Oh shit did I say that out loud? Okay maybe I did I didn't mean too but but I don't know.

"No Ms. Darbus."

"Very well now where was I?..."

Everyone keeps ooking back at me like im some mental syco. Well I can assure you im not...well I hope im not. I'm bored there's nothing to do and as bad as this may sound... I miss pulling pranks on Troy. I mean it wouldn't make sense to pull a prank if he's not here...

Oh My Fucking Gosh!!!! I did not just say that about my boyfriend I mean that's wrong. Or is it?

"Ugh!!!!!"

"Miss Montez!"

"Sorry,"

Great now everyone is pretty sure I need help. Sharpay keeps giving me looks as though trying to see if I have a second mouth or something. Taylor keeps texting me asking whats my problem. I personally think I have some case of Cabin Fever. If thats possible. Maybe I have a phobia or something. But what could I have? Well there's bogyphobia, brontophobia, hobophobia, novercaphobia. Novercaphobia that's a good one. I wonder if a doctor could give me a note proving that one? Oh well I guess those are kind of silly ones. At least i don't have Sharpays phobia cacophobia. Ha ha that ones funny.

"...Well students go to your next class. I will see you all tomarrow." I gathered my things and headed towards the door.

"What was up with the noises?" Allie asked when i came to the door. Jackie Kelsi Taylor and Sharpay close behind.

"Yea I thought you were talking in your sleep or something." Taylor added.

"I thought someone else was saying it and getting her in trouble. I mean come on Gabs you know that you normally don't talk out like that." Sharpay said while putting her phone back in her top.

"Guys I was just you know not thinking okay."

"Okay Gabs whatever you say," Kelsi said while patting my back as though she didn't believe me but was letting it go. We headed to our lockers and got our material for our next class. Everyone went their own way which left me and Taylor.

"So what were you reading in class today?"

"Oh nothing just this note."

"From whom?"

"No one." Taylor looked down and had a slight smile on her face.

"Oh I see it's from Chad."

"What!? No way Gabs Chad?"

"Whatever Tay try and deny it and well you may miss out on him." Taylor stopped and looked at me but I kept going towards class. A second later she came into step with me and spoke.

"Well he is kind of cute."

"Cute hun he is hot. Don't try and deny it."

"Wait you have..." she looked around then whispered so only i could hear"Troy"

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't know who's hot and whos not. i mean what rule says I can't check out a guy? As long as I don't start anything with him I think it's fine."

"Gabs I love that you don't care I wish I was like that and not such a bookworm."

"Hey don't say that! I'm more of a bookworm than you and you know it. I had the glasses and the no sense of fashion really compared to Sharpay at least. I didn't look up if you spoke to me while I was reading until i finished the chapter. And by then i have forgotten that you were standing there."

"Okay okay so maybe you were a bigger geek," i pushed her to the side.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding G. But you seriously out did yourself when you became captain I mean no one exspected it at all. Not even me but im glad it was you and not Amer seriously."

"I know me too." We walked into class at the same moment as the bell was ringing. We took our normal seats in the back and listened to what our teacher was saying.

our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date man  
i didn't kiss her and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again

i was walking up the front porch steps  
after everything that day  
it gone all wrong  
I'd been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway  
well on my way  
to my loving bed  
i almost didn't notice  
all the roses  
and the note that said

"WE'RE FIRED UP, WE'RE SIZZLIN', WE'RE TURNING UP THE HEAT, 'CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO BASKETBALL, THE WILDCATS CAN'T BE BEAT!!!!!"

"okay girls why don't we start with our hands on our hips." I waited for everyone to get into position with hands on their hips.

"Now let's jump into a low X, then up to high X. so that's we're fired up. Then blade walk then right K. that'll be we're sizzlin. Right diagonal, left diagonal. we're turning up. Do you guys have that?" I turned to everyone and they nodded.

"Okay so it's low X, high X, blade walk, right K, right diagonal, left diagonal. How about after that front row does a low V and back row high V so that covers the heat. Then we can half T, T, and go motion. now this part we must do fast cause we have a word. so do broken arm T, then pretend to bounce a basketball. then claw the air to the left then right(like in movie) then right diagonal then a left diagonal. end with a hip high V. then just start clapping. Got it?"

"Gabs where do you get the brilliant ideas for these?"

"I just think a minute then go with what feels right. Now let's run through the motions first."

"5...6...5 6 7 8!" we ran through the motions 2 times since we weren't all the way together yet. When we got it we went with words.

"5...6...5 6 7 8! WE'RE FIRED UP, WE'RE SIZZLIN', WE'RE TURNING UP THE HEAT,'CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO BASKETBALL, THE WILDCATS CAN'T BE BEAT!!!!!!!!" I turned towards the girls and smiled. Everyone was sweating a little but we had one more cheer to learn.

"Okay guys sit now theres another one I came up with."

"Let's hear it G," A girl on the squad Mia said.

"Alright. say 1 2 3 4 5, Wildcats gonna hypnotize, say 6 7 8 9 10, let's round it up and down it again, say 10 9 8 7 6, Wildcats girls don't play no tricks, say 5 4 3 2 1, don't go yet cause we ain't done, we know winning is our plan, Wildcats girls let's clap our hands. You clap there. Girls this beat is incomplete, Wildcats girls let's stamp our feet. Then you stomp your feet. Then I want us to all yell stop."

"Wow. I actually love it." Sharpay said squealing a little bit.

"So it's going to be a crowd pleaser?"

"Yea simply put,"

"I love it I think we'll do it at the game when the guys come back." Allie said standing up. Soon everyone followed in the action.

"Gabs why don't we practice that one you wrote in class?" Taylor asked kind of loud.

"Let's hear it Gabs." Kait said

"It's not really good it's kind of ...rough,"

"Hey your brilliant that's why your captain and I wanna hear it." Megan said.

"Alright," I walked over to my backpack and pulled out my notebook. I looked at the girls who were looking at me with eager faces.

"extra extra read all about it, we got the team, there's no doubt about it, to the east to thea west, to the east to the west, turn around touch the ground, clap high clap low, clap high clap low, turn around touch the ground, let's go."

"Omg omg omg omg omg!!!!!" Megan yelled jumping up and down

"that my friends is why we voted Gabriella captain."

"Yea," all the girls replied. I looked down slightly blushing. I looked at the clock 4:30. I went to my backpack and grabbed the cheer sheets with cheers and moves on it.

"Here guys. Take a sheet and practice the cheers. I'll see you guys Monday if I don't see you this weekend." Everyone chorused out goodbyes and left. The only ones left were me Shar, Tay, Kels, Al, and Jac.

"so what are we gonna do this weekend?" Kelsi said zipping up her backpack.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Yea I mean it's not like the Wildcats are in town." Taylor said looking right at me. I felt myself blush so I looked away but not soon enough.

"Okay so from what I'm gathering..." Jackie started.

"...Gabriella has something to do with..." Allie continued.

"...Obviously one of our Wildcats. Every weekend or..." Kelsi stated.

"...She's dating one." Sharpay finished in more of a matter-of-fact kind of way then a thought.

"Guys what are you talking about?"

"Taylor is Gabi hiding something?" Allie asked Taylor who was still looking at me.

"I'm not saying. But I'm not denying either." Sharpay gasped loudly which caught everyones attention. But my cell phone went off before she could say anything. Unfortunately for me one it was Troy, two my phone was closest to Sharpay, three we pick-up each others phones without a care.(that's what me & my friends do)

"Hello?" Sharpay said to the phone. (It's on speaker)

"...Hi?"

"Who is calling the brilliant cheer captain?" I rolled my eyes. Please Troy be smart know it's not me.

"Uh...could you tell her to just call me back. She knows who I am."

"I gue-" But she was cut off by noise in the backgroud.

"Yo Troy get over here Zeke and Jason want two on two before we have curfew!!!" Ugh Chad remind me to torture him later. I mean really...maybe cut his hair or something...

"I gotta go." dial tone...

"Oh my god," Taylor gasped more to herself than anyone else. She looked over at me with a look that said 'I didn't know that this would happen like this'.

"Wow." Jackie said still staring at the phone in Sharpays hands.

"Why are you talking to Troy Bolton?" Kelsi asked. But before I could think of an excuse Sharpay spoke.

"Because they're dating, and Taylor knew." Sharpay said without taking her eyes off the phone.

Allie looked over at me with a smile and walked over and gave me a hug.

"Finally! I mean gosh, this is great I was just in shock for a sec." Jackie walked over with Kelsi.

"Yea we agree." Sharpay turned to me with her mouth open.

"I mean wow Gabs I never knew you could keep a secret so long... I trained you well." Sharpay said running over and choking me in a hug.

"Your not mad at me for not telling you...right away?"

"Actually we have a secret." Allie said stepping next to Sharpay.

"See Gabs after the party everyoen went to sleep. Welll..."

"Shar and I woke around the same time..."

"...and we were both hungry..."oh god...

"...we sort of..."

"...kind of..."

"...saw you and Troy making out in the kitchen!" They finished together. I could feel my cheeks growing red. I looked away and laughed a little.

"Don't worry Gabs we were never gonna be mad at you."

"Yea I mean so what if no one knows."

"Just think of it as an inside joke."

"Yea between us girls."

"I agree guys thanks. Let's go to the mall. Since Shar answered the phone she's treating at Starbucks!" I yelled and rand to the car with everyone close behind.

our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date  
man i didn't kiss her  
and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again

la da da da da

I've heard every album  
listened to the radio  
waiting for something to come along  
that was as good as our song

"Troy it's fine."

"Brie I-"

"Troy. Chill it's fine."

"Oh good."

"I can't believe you'll be back Monday!"

"Yea and then the best part is that we have a game on Friday."

"Oh..."

"but you know what will be the bestest part?"

"No. What?"

"Seeing you and those cute eyes of yours." I giggled a little.

"Aren't you the charmer?"

"Yea I am."

"So how was your little school v-ca."

"I'd hardly call it a v-ca but I guess. But just simply basketball, food, basketball, girls, basketball, food, basketball, food, sleep, sleep, basketball-"

"Okay i get your point! Now what is this about girls?"

"Hey when we came here i was single..."

"Wait what do you mean?!"

"Ha ha Brie chill. I told the guys after I got off with you. They felt bad that they made me go girl scoping though. And Chad is scared to even get near you."

"Ha ha ha he should be!"

"That's what I told him..."

"So does Chad like Taylor?"

"What?!!"

"Does he like her?"

"I don't think so..."

"Ask him..."

"Yo Chad!!!!!"

"Not now!"

"Oh I thought you meant literally-"

"Troy he'll never tell the truth if your on the phone with me."

"Well why do you ask?"

"Cause Taylor had this note in class today and Chad was at the bottom of it so i figured..."

"There is a secret romance going on."

"Yea but you know I could be wrong."

"Hmmmm I check it out but who knows."

"Ha ha Troy." He yawned then sighed.

"Yea?"

"Nevermind I'll ask you after you get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Brie."

"I was jsut going to ask you what time I should exspect you at school."

"Oh 11:30 or something."

"Okay cool. Oh and we have some new cheers."

"I can't wait to hear them-"

"At the game."

"Ha ha true."

"Troy coach is coming lights out!" Chad said making some noise which sounded like him getting in bed.

"I gotta go Brie."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye." he whispered before, dial tone...

I can't wait til Monday.

cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on his window  
when were on the phone  
and he talks real slow  
cause its late and his momma don't know  
our song is the way he laughs  
the first date man  
i didn't kiss him and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again  
play it again  
oh yeah  
uh uh yea

i was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
i grabbed a pen  
and an old napkin  
and i wrote down our song

* * *

**Okay okay sooooo. I got these cheers from this book 101 Best Cheers so yea if you want to look up moves or anything really. Review review review!!!! This is my first chapter of the year so I'd love 9 not many I'm not greedy. lol . _Our Song_ by _Taylor Swift. _I absolutely love this song I mean I like some country but not alot but this song is one I absolutely love. It's just, it's just fabulous.**


	14. Love Story

I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match

[Chorus:  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

**one Saturday morning (i loved that show)**

"Gabs pass me a soda," Sharpay said while leading the girls into the family room.

"Get us some too!" Allie yelled. I nodded and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a six pack of Sprite and some chips then went to the family room. I handed everyone a soda then took a seat next to Taylor.

"Let's play a game!" Sharpay said while putting down her magazine.

"Like what?"Taylor asked turning the t.v. off.

"20 guys questions!" everyone groaned.

"Oh come on it'll be fun! I'll even start, Taylor who makes you sweat?" Taylor looked at Shar wide-eyed.

"No one!"

"Your lying!" Jackie said.

"No im not!"

"Yes you are Tay," Taylor pouted a little then spoke.

"Chad," everyoen squeled but Taylor who looked a little mad.

"That's like perfect! You guys are so made for each other. He completes you." Kelsi said while clapping her hands. Taylor rolled her eyes then turned to me.

"Is Troy a good kisser?" Everyone got quiet I mean imediately. The freaky way you know well maybe not but still. I was a little taken aback. Oh hell who am I kidding I was completely taken aback. I just stared at her my mouth wide open. I look like a babboon im sure. Ok let's register this. Is Troy a good kisser? As in the lips? Oh wow i sound like a prude, of course ths lips I mean where else... okay too visual for me at the moment.

"Gabi?"

"Ummm..."

"Come on Gabs everyoen knows that you've kissed the guy so stop with the gawking." Allie said while sitting down on the floor by me.

"I guess..."

"What do you mean guess!" Sharpay squeled like always.

"I mean he kisses kind of funny." I said smiling just thinking about it.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm look at her face! He must be god at kissing." Jackie said sitting on the floor next to Al.

"Well I wouldn't say god but he, he kisses...he kisses like he's laughing." I could just feel myself blushing. I've never really you know thought thought about the way he kisses. But that sums it up. Like he's laughing.

(FYI::: okay so i found that kisses like he's laughing thing in a fanfic I read a while ago && I don't remember which so yea but if anyone in anyway has an idea what the story is i'd love to give credit so yea)

"Like he's laughing?" Kelsi said looking at me very confused. I smiled at her while biting my lip so my smile couldn't grow any bigger. I nodded my head then turned to Taylor.

"I mean he kisses like it's the best time in his life. Just enjoying it, laughing is the perfect word."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Sharpay yelled standing up.

"What?!?!" we all chorused scared at her big outburst here.

"Gabs, your in love!" Sharpay gushed.

"Love?...Shar I only started dating him like in January. I can't be in love with him at all. Like sure but Love i don't know."

"She's right, look at your face your glowing. You never did that with Kyle."

"Or Matt,"

"Or Vince,"

"Or Will,"

"Or-"

"Okay guys I get it! I date alot of people. Don't have a cow."

We played a while longer until we reached 20. I learned that Jackie Sharpay Allie Kelsi and Taylor all aren't virgins. Yea akward moment for me only virgin here people. Maybe I am a prude.

"I'm bored." Sharpay whined throwing her magazine on the table in front of her.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Allie said.

"Let's go get tattoos." Shar said all nonchalantly and grabbed her purse and glasses and headed towards the door. She turned back to see everyone staring at her.

"Oh come on your bored im bored let's spice up our lives! You know the Spice girl song?" we looked at each other before shrugging and following Sharpay to her car.

We drove downtown and surprisingly sharpay knew exactly where the tattoo place was. Maybe she's been considering it. Or she has one already!! No i mean this is Shar-...no she probably has one. We walked into this store that was pretty bright and clean. Looked kind of like a doctors office or a dentist office or something. We walked to this waiting room or whatever and saw huge books filled with tattoo samples. each of us grabbed one and sat and looked through them. I saw things from ducks to hearts to naked women to Marilyn Monroe. Yea tons of options i mean what would i chose? Something simple and sweet and to the point of course. A heart would be nice or maybe-

"Okay now ladies this is how it works. We give you 15 minutes to finda tattoo and get to it. We do have appointments so you have to choose wisely but quickly." A man with tattoos pretty much everywhere said to us.

"I think I want the four leaf clover." Allie said. we looked at her and she looked back and shrugged.

"Hey I'm irish just showing some pride," The guy nodded.

"So where you want it?"

"I think we should get it in the same spot." Jackie said. "You know like a best friend thing,"

"I love it! She'll have it on her lower back above the pants line though." Sharpay said to the guy.

"Oh the whore spot I can do that."

"Whore spot?" Allie said.

"Oh that's just a common spot whores put tattoos it's not saying your one but just easy to say. Mostly no one knows that so no worries ladies. Whos first?" Sharpay raised her hand.

"I want a star since I am one you know." She stood up and followed the guy. 10 minutes later she came out jumping up and down.

"It's so so so so cute you have to see it!!!!" She turned around and pulled up her shirt and let us see. It was cute i must say.

"I'm so going next," Allie said.

Soon everyone had gone except me and I had a little knowledge on what i wanted. I walked into the room head low think what do i want? A heart a pink one...no red and a 14 on the inside. Yea that'd be nice. I mean not Troy's number never oh no!!! I mean I was born on the fourteenth, got my first official boyfriend at 14, favorite number 14, the number of cheer camps i've been to and other things besides Troy's number. I mean in volleyball I was a 14, basketball, track, swim, softball, I mean 14 is just my number okay. Oh shit this stuff kind of really hurts like hell. I'm not going to cry though I promise you that. Okay my promise is sort of wearing out i mean I feel the tears coming and-

"Your all done now," Thank god.

"Omg let's see it?" Taylor said running up to me when I walked out. I turned and pulled up my shirt. I heard a series of awwhs from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around I headed to the door and yelled back.

"The nest time im bored remind me not to call any of you!" I heard them laugh before following me out.

**

* * *

Sunday night**

Ugh my mom will kill me if she sees this thing. Gosh why did I let Sharpay convence, I wouldn't say that it was more like tell. Yes tell me to get a tattoo. It's not that bad i guess very cute i must say. I hope no one sees it, oh gosh I would be a whore no wait idk oh well. I'm not telling Troy for sure, he'll think it's because of him. Pssh it's my fav number and happens to be his too but not the point. At all! Gosh this is...Gabi stop you must think positively not negatively. Maybe if I don't think it's there it'll disappear. Not literally but that thought worked with my belly ring...which I got when me Allie and Jackie got bored. I do a lot of stupid things when im bored.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret-" Damn where is that phone?

"(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?  
Who has to know?"

"Hello?" I said a little out of breath.

"Hey." god i love his voice...

"Hi,"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing just looking at things..." I said while walking back to my mirror and looking at the tattoo.

"What things?"

"Nothing Troy. So what have you guys been up too?"

"Nothing really just you know hanging out."

"We can't tell the school." I said out of the blue. There was a pause, did I say the wrong thing?

"Okay I guess your right. It is more fun hiding it wouldn't you agree?" I giggled a little before replying.

"Yes dah-ling it's just fun fun fun." He laughed at that one.

"what did you do?" He said being serious. I paused and let this register. How does he always know i've done something am i that predictable?

"I have no idea what your talking about?" I said as innocent as possible.

"I'm sure i'll figure it ouuuuutttttttt..." I rolled my eyes, then he laughed as though he could see me doing this.

"Nuh un."

"Yea huh,"

"whatever Troy. Your not going to figure it out, i bet you you won't too."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"Well I accept that bet. By the game Friday if I haven't figured it out by the time it's over then..."

"Then I can what?..."

"I don't know I'll think about it."

"Okay well i get to decide that anyway so what do you get if you guess right."

"I get a present." I frowned slightly at his answer.

"What do you mean Bolton?"

"You know good and well Montez. Well you think about that punishment and i'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yea sure but you won't like it." He chuckled

"I'm sure i won't. Bye"

"bye." dial tone...

I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
Til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die

[Chorus:  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong

**Monday- like finally**

"Gabi!!" I looked up from my locker to see Megan running towards me.

"Hi Meg,"

"Hey," she said a little out of breath.

"Did you need something?"

"Yea, Coach Kyle made an emergency pratice. So we have more time for the game."

"Okay just make sure the other girls find out." She nodded

"Well it's gonna be in like 15 minutes so im trying to get everyone in the gym. We have to hurry before the boys get there cause they're back. I better go bye." She waved before heading off I watched her then turned back to my locker putting my books back in and pulling out my cheer bag. i looked up to see Sharpay Allie Kelsi Jackie and Taylor coming my way.

"Why do you have your cheer bag?" Jackie asked

"Coach Kyle called early practice. We have to get there before the guys though since the guys are back." I closed my locker after letting everyone throw their books in before going to their lockers and getting their things.

We regrouped by the gym entrance to see the rest of the squad standing there.

"why aren't you guys in the gym?"

"because the guys couldn't wait to start playing basketball again even though they just got back from playing." Megan said while rolling her eyes. I walked over to the window in the door and sure enough they were playing basketball. Arent't they tired of this sport or what? I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls.

"I think Gabriella should go in there and tell Bolton off. Then they'll leave." Amber said with a smirk. I was going to say how can I do that to my boyfriend. Then I remembered that only my girls know. I looked at her and nodded.

"Your right Amber we have to get those bigheads out of there...now" I swung the door open and the squad following. Troy looked at me a second then frowned remembering how we promised not to let it leak. It had to happen naturally...well Chad would leak it first most likely.

"Bolton!" I stomped right up to him. I should be an actress I think i'd do very well. He looked scared. I know we're confusing, and right now Chad looks more confused than anything.

"We need the gym Troy," I whispered to him. He stepped forward obviously not hearing me.

"What?" he asked.

"Look we made our friends promise not to tell anyone so we'll keep it that way until Chad opens his big mouth cause we know he will." He chuckled at this then the witch spoke.

"Gabriella we do need to practice making Troy laugh isn't going to help!" Amber yelled from where she was I rolled my eyes at Troy. I could tell he was fighting not to smile.

"Listen Bolton you guys just got done with playing basketball. should you be sleep or something?"

"Ha ha ha very funny Montez but I think that we got enough sleep on the plane." I moved so that my back was to the squad and smiled at him.

"If you leave I might give a hint to my little secret. Then give you a little suprise of my own." His eyes got big, I couldn't help but smile at this. He cleared his throat and turned to Chad.

"We're going to the other gym then. Since these girls can't seem to walk that far." He said walking towards the door with the team.

"Why your too kind Bolton." I yelled back. He turned around and I winked then with my hand in front of me waved. he smiled and turned around.

I let out a breath and turned back to Amber.

"Happy?"

"Very,"

"Okay let's start with the cheers after everyone gets dressed so come on."

* * *

I went to my locker and got ready for lunch but I had someone to look for first. I started towads his locker but felt two arms around me pulling me into a classroom. I didn't even get the chance to ask him whats up or anything. His lips crashed on mine in seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued to makeout. I pulled at his hair a little and he slipped his hand under my shirt. He kept going higher with every second. After a good 10 minutes of this I broke away. I looked at him panting a little bit.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi," we looked at each other a little longer.

"So..."

"So you haven't told the rest of the team yet?"

"No you know Amber has it bad for you. I mean if we made a pyramid she'd probably drop me." I said stepping back a step. He laughed.

"Well I think we should just let Chad open his mouth. It'd be easier...and less painful."

"yea like taking off a bandaid."

"exactly! I knew there was a reason i loved you." He got wide eyed and looked down quickly. "I think I need to get to lunch." He said quickly and ran out the room leaving me standing there.

Omg omg omg omg!!!!! Did he just say? Oh god! yay! I'm jumping for joy right now. I snapped out of my state of excited shock just to see him...gone. Oh god im so so so so stupid! Why did you just zone out damn! He just never said that before and I guess i just oh god.

I sprinted out of the room and ran the distance to the cafateria. when i got there I swear to you I didn't think twice. All I know is that I love him too and if he thought that was akward...it wasn't I was just in shock. I looked around for him and saw him sitting at the jock table. I walked over pushing anyone out of my way. I walked up to the table and stood behind him. He had his back to me so i tapped his shoulder. He started to turn so I talked.

"If you thought for one second that i didn't feel the same way...well your wrong. If you thought that was me thinking it's too soon...I say what took you so long. I don't care okay I feel the same way. Troy I- I love you with all my heart and every cell in my body. I just want you to know so nev-" I was cut off when he crashed his lips against mine and I swear i felt the earth shatter. I forgot we were in the lunchroom, I ignored all the gasps and I just went with it deepening the kiss with every second. We had to break a few minutes later. I just looked at him and smiled.

Sure we spilled our secret instead of letting Chad do so. Sure we just made out and would most likely be getting detention. Sure we probably will be teased for falling for your enemy. But I think that I wouldn't have it any other way really. I leaned up and kissed him again. I broke away and gave him a wink before walking out the lunchroom leaving a speechless Troy but a very happy me.

I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day. This has to be the coolest Love story ever.

Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love

This is my love story

[Chorus:  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

* * *

**End story yes no i have no clue. Just tell what you think. Give ideas for a story. i have some options that i always found interesting.**

**-pregnant teen**

**-longtime loves**

**-marriage**

**-just family story**

**well give your 2 cents everyone im open to all the possibilities. _Love Story_ by _Katherine McPhee_ and second song _Dirty Little Secrets_ by _All American Rejects_.**


	15. Umbrella

**Okay okay so umm...this took some like 4 days to write. I know im sorry i had second thoughts on everything. this is like really really really long like wow long lol...there is going to have to be a part two so look out for it.**

* * *

Jay-Z:  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain  
I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Eh eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation  
stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

"Gabi wheres my thong?"I rolled my eyes and turned to Sharpay.

"Shar the only way i'd know where your thong is, is if your borrowing one of mine."

"Oh come on Gabs. Taylor and them won't give me one. I'm sorry i forgot...I'll buy you a new one from Victoria Secret later kay?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to my dresser. She nodded and went over.

Everytime theres a game we sleep over here. I do live closetest to the school. But we normally where thongs when we wear our cheer suits which is a need. I mean who wants to see your boyfriend undies (a type of underwear). we have very short skirts and little boxer type shorts under. -

"Gabs wheres my skirt?" Allie asked from outside the shower.

"Umm...it's by the window." I said poking my head out. She nodded and turned on her heel and left.

I finished my shower and put my eyeliner on. I walked out and saw everyone getting dressed. I hopped over tops and bras and other things and to my bed. I sat down and put my bra on then my uniform. I turned to see everyone putting bows in their hair. I put in mine a red and white one. Then grabbed my purse cheer bag and put on my shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yea"

We pulled up to the school ten minutes later. We all got out and fixed our outfits and put our sunglasses on. We walked in perfect beat to the door like we always do. I mean we can't disappoint. Alot of things have been revealed since Monday. Taylor and Chad had hooked up LAST MONTH! i know! that's what I said. I knew that was a note she had but geez they were better than me and Troy oh gosh I still can't believe it. Oh and Sharpay and Zeke hooked up a little before the guys left. I still can't believe it though but i guess it was suspected. I guess that everyone was scared of what would happen if they came public. We all did agree it was fun though.

Well now Jackie Allie and Kelsi all have boos too. Ha ha boos too ha i have no idea. I guess things are really the same just no pranking anymore. Gosh I miss that. Oh well omg and Amber liek started crying! She had to go home she became hysterical i believe i don't know. David didn't take it well but he has Megan now and they are so cute together. I think everything was meant to happen the way it did. I was meant to sleep on Troys lap. I was meant to let him into my house that day. I was meant to kiss him and to just be with him. I think things happen for a reason, I love it too. Omg theres Troy!

"Looks like a mister Bolton can't take his eyes off a certain someone." Jackie said looking at me. We all took our glasses off and put them in our purses. I smirk at them and started towards my locker.

"Gabs where are you going?" Kelsi yelled after me, I turned around and shrugged.

"To my locker." I turned around and headed to it leaving everyone confused to why I didn't say hi to Troy. Well I have reasons for that see I mad at him. Okay not mad mad but mad that he could possibly be this slow. I mean he hasn't noticed the tattoo yea and thats not right. at all.

**

* * *

Taylors POV**

"Hey babe." Chad said when we walked over. He gave me a light kiss then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I watched all the girls go to their Wildcat except Troy who seemed a little...could the word be akward?

"Troy she just went to her locker." He looked up and lightly nodded then looked back down. I know why she's at her locker... she's avoiding him it's so obvious. Probably because he missed the fact that there is a tattoo on her back. Well he will today.

"We better go we have to get to our lockers." I said giving Chad a goodbye kiss and walking away. Sharpay gave me a look and I nodded.

We have to see Gabi.

**

* * *

Gabis POV**

I got my books for homeroom and for once in my life I actually was there before anyone. Yea a real shocker I know. I sat at my seat in the back and just doodled in my binder. I wrote anything that really came to mind. I wrote truthful things and weird things. 'Shawtyy's an eleven' 'i love when you talk ghetto to me' 'what the heck kind of party is this?' ' I bet you won't stick me though'. Well jsut to name a few. I'm really weird. I think I need help or soemthing. 'Prude' 'mom at 16'. Whooooooa. Okay the evil thought of me possibly being pregnant is like wow. Ha ha ha I crack myself up.

I wonder what everyone is doing right now. Most likely surrounding the Wildcats and wishing them the best of luck at their game and such. God I hate that stuff... I wonder what Troy is doing? What time is it? Why am I here so early? why am I so hormonal lately? I think I'm sick or something...maybe I have rabies! Oh wait you have to be bite for that right? Oh god to believe I get As. hmmm what were those cheers we were supposed to do today? I have no idea...Oh god where is that paper! Wait no worries I know this let's see...

**

* * *

Sharpays POV**

"Tay where is Gabi?" I said turning toward Taylor after looking in all the spots Gabi normally is at.

"In homeroom..." I grabbed her wrist and lead her to homeroom. Sure enough there she was staring off into space. I stormed up to her with Taylor close behind.

"Gabi!"

**

* * *

Gabis POV**

"Gabi!"

I jumped up and saw Sharpay and Taylor standing over me and looking at me with concern.

"Hey," I said in a short breath.

"Whats wrong?" Taylor said sitting down in the desk in front of me and Sharpay sat in the one across from me.

"Nothing,"

"you look...dazed" Taylor said putting a hand against my forehead.

"Gabs your burning up!" Taylor whispered at me. See I knew I felt sick...

"really? Well it is hot out im surprised if someones not." Ha ha take that wonderful Montez comback!

"Gabi are you gonna make it to the game?" Sharpay asked me,

"Yes I am going to be fine I just have a slight cold. No big, trust me." I gave them a reassuring smile and turned my attention back to my doodle. I guess they got the point and went to their seats. Everyone started coming into homeroom and getting settled. All of a sudden everyone was quiet. I looked up kind of hesitant at first. Everyone was looking at me...okay now I feel ready to throw up.

"what?!" I hissed everyone jumped back and went to what they were doing. Then Ms. Darbus came in and clapped her hands.

"Okay so. Cheer team is excused from all classes today need extra practice since it makes perfect. The basketball team is to go too. So caryy on you all." I groaned and rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

Allie Jackie Taylor Kelsi and Sharpay all came and walked with me. Sharpay and Taylor on my right and left. Kelsi Jackie and Allie in the back but close enough to listen.

"Gabi if your sick on gameday you can always leave." Taylor said putting a gentle hand on my right arm. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath and pinched my cheeks really hard then let go.

**

* * *

I have no real idea why i made her sick...maybe it's because i just was sick and am still slow at the moment. lol. don't hate me though trust me it's just the i feel sick thing I may be a meany and make her sick later**

* * *

"There you go all better." I smiled and walked a little faster towards the gym they soon followed.

"we're fired up, we're sizzlin, we're turning up the heat, cause when it comes to basketball the wildcats can't be beat"

We stayed in the position for about two seconds then we dropped. We were all out of breath and Coach Kyle is going through PMS or something. I mean one second she's all 'oh darlings lets just run through our cheer'. Then the second someone is off, even if they get back in count. We're doing laps! I mean today is the game and come on who wants tired cheerleaders. I seriously am considering slapping her...but then i would be off the squad and welll... I WORKED TOO DAMN HARD FOR THIS!!

I think i'll throw up if she makes us-

"That's it! You scrawny little girls get your butt's out to that track right now! You guys don't even deserve to be in the gym. You should be outside like the boys who really need this thing!" Coach yelled

"She is so on PMS" Taylor whispered to me as we walked out.

We all walked slowly pass the guys who were looking at us like we were crazy. Yes I know we were just outside like 20 minutes ago. But please just let me know when shes not looking because i am going to stuff my face with twinkies.

"Start running Montez and McKessie!" Coach yelled at us, we rolled our eyes and started on the track.

We had two laps but still she is being a bitch! Good wow this is just crazy. Why did the game have to be this day of all days? God!

"Gabs?" Taylor whispered.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea... just hate all this running bull-shit. I mean what did someone need to get a larger uniform? I mean if anything I need a smaller one." Taylor let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean like that"

"Oh, well Im fine really. Now we're like almost done so come on." We ran and finished our lap.

"Okay guys you have and hour of break so use it wisely." Coach said while going back into the gym with Coach Bolton.

"finally! I thought I would die!" Sharpay said falling into Zekes lap who was sitting on the football bleachers. with the rest of the Wildcats.

Taylor stayed by me and on what you would believe to have been the count of three, and fell to the ground. Taylor fell on her back and I layed over her stomach.

"I can't believe she made us run so much." Taylor said through heavy breathing.

"I know and the sun is so bright. I think Ill throw up later...but rigth now I don't have the strength."

"Ill be right after you..." She trailed off. I heard footsteps come near us and the sun was blocked. But my head was looking to my left at Taylor.

"Tay...Who is blocking my sun?"

"Danforth...and...Bolton..." I nodded my head lightly.

"Well pay them...a thousand dollars..." I said dropping my head more if thats even possible. I heard laughter then saw two feet in front of me.

"Cool shoes..." I said to the person. They came and sat down. Troy.

He scooted closer to me and started playing with my hair.

"So why is Kyle's being so tough on you guys lately?"

"PMS" he laughed.

"I figured that. Are you okay?" He said with concern in his voice. I nodded, then put my hand in the air when I felt Taylor shift under me.

"what?"

"Help me up." He laughed again and just picked me up bridal style and took me to the bleachers.

He put me on his lap and I put my head on his shoulder. I saw Chad and taylor coming over. Taylor sat on the right of Troy and started rubbing my back. Which I will never confess felt nice. I love when people pamper me. Maybe I should be sick or more like on the verge of sickness more often...Oh well either way I felt like I was 5 again. When dad would let me sit on his lap and mom would be sitting next to him rubbing my back. Singin a llluaby to me and giving me medicine. Oh yea that was then but this is now.

Here I am when just a while ago I couldn't stand the guy that Im sitting on at the moment. I mean geez. Alot has happend really I mean wow. I better start listening to the conversation. I mean if these hoes talking about me ill still nock them out.

"Taylor we should get back to coach before she has a cow." Kelsi said softly.

"Are you crazy?!!!" Sharpay snapped.

"Well...no not that im aware of..." Kelsi trailed off blushing slightly.

"Im not going back until she says we are needed so just enjoy this. Unless you want to run more of course." Kelsi shook her head vigorously and sat back down next to Jason.

"so you girls ready for the game?" Zeke asked. We all nodded.

"I can't wait I mean it's going to be so hype." Allie said clapping her hands and smiling brightly.

"I think we should really be asking you guys if your ready for the game." I said turning to look at Troy. He smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." He said head still bowed.

Oh great he's nervous. But who wouldn't be but then again I guess we're both always nervous he'll be fine though. I grabbed his hand and put both of mine around it and smiled at him. At first he was still tense but after a while he smiled that smiled that I love so so much.

[VERSE 1  
You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[VERSE 2  
These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ...

"HEY THERE PEOPLE IN THE STANDS CAN WE HEAR YOU CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!?!!!!!!?!!??!!!" we yelled at the crowd getting them warmed up for the game tonight. We're starting in like thirty minutes but like 20 is the teams warming up. People were clapping and yelling like crazy I swear ill need a hearing aid later in life...

"HEY THERE PEOPLE CAN YOU KEEP THE BEAT IF YOU CAN THEN STOMP YOUR FEET!!!!!" I may need two now that I think about it...

"Y'ALL GOT SPIRIT AND WE CAN HEAR IT!!! nOW SHOW YOUR SPIRTIT SO THEY CAN HEAR IT!!!!" we pointed at the boys locker room where our Wildcats were getting ready to come out. I laughed and Sharpay nodded to me. I rolled my eyes playfully and ran toward thelocker room.

I didn't knock to see if they were decent. I just walked in all non-chalant as possible.

"Hey are you guys ready?"

"WHOA!!" They all chorus around the same time. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip and asked again.

"Are you guys ready?" They all looked at each other kind of akwardly. Okay I so don't get it whats with the crossed legs and stuff?? I looked down at my outfit and examined myself. Short shirt lots of leg crop top...OH MY GOD!!!!

"Umm..." Chad started but seemed lost for words. Thank god he wasnt oh god. Neither is Ryan Zeke or Jason great.

"Alright guys ready...?" Troy came in but stomped short when he saw me. Some of the guys turned red I just stood there kind of akward. Well think of the bright side...I know I look hot even though i don't feel it.

"well are you guys ready?" I decided to ask Troy this time. He was trying so hard not to laugh it made me laugh.

"We're right behind you." He said with a goofy smile on his face. Most of the guys were standing normal now and were blushing like it was going out of style. I rolled my eyes and left.

two words...

Hormonal Childeren

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
[Umbrella lyrics on that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[BRIDGE  
You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Yeah Read let's go look...  
Because ...

**

* * *

Okay so i don't think i'll do half time...you know the cheers just imagine one lol im like at 6 pages already so yea lol but carrying on... Oh yea, i know nothing about basketball. thank you very much. lol.**

* * *

"They're moving down the court...Greene passes it to Vick...OH! but it's intercepted by Bolton!! Boltons moving and fast...he passes it to Cross...he hesitates and passes it to Danforth they're moving with 10 seconds left!!!...im pulling out my hair here!!!"

_I wish he would maybe he'd shut up!!_

"Danforth gets ready to shoot...but passes it to Bolton!!!! Here we go folks the moment of ..."

_5..._

**

* * *

Taylors POV**

4...

**

* * *

Sharpays POV**

3...

**

* * *

Chads POV**

2...

**

* * *

Troys POV**

1...

"BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOSH!!!! The Wildcats won the game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Yes._

"Captain we did it!!" Chad said running up to me hitting me on the arm.

"I know man we did it!!" Zeke Jason Ryan and the team came over and we formed a kind of mosh pit. Soon the crowd was joining then Chad did what he was know for...

His big mouth.

"WHAT TEAM!!"

"WILDCATS!!"

"WHAT TEAM??!!"

"WILDCATS!!"

"WILDCATS?!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!!!!" Then there was an uproar of congradulations and slaps on the back.

"So captain my house later just the gang?"

"yea I'll ask Gabi..." I heard a familiar voice behind me saying excuse me multiple times. I smiled and got ready. I turned around at the right mometn and grabbed her waist and spun her around. She was surprised but screamed for me to put her down and this is so imbarressing. blah blah blah...

I finally put her down and she blew a hair out of her face. Gosh shes cute.

"Congradulations Wildcats!!" She smiled big and I smiled back.

"wanna hang with the gang at Chads later?" She put a finger to her chin and pretended to think. I laughed at that and a smile formed on her face.

"Of course!"

"great" I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I smiled before crashing my lips on hers. At first she was hesitant then she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. After a few seconds she pulled away and smiled. Then made a disgusted face.

"Your sweaty..." She sounded like a 5 year old.

"Well sorry" I smiled and she just laughed.

"Go change Wildcat!" I smiled and ran to the locker room.

Jay Read:  
yo my umbrella's up when the world is too much  
We still ride for each other like Starsky & Hutch  
The new school Jayson & Lyric and nothing comes near it  
We close to Lorenze and Nia and its nothing really to it  
We got Love Jones we could never be seperated  
We always find our way home and never be decimated  
I'm speaking from the heart we been the shyt from start  
An we gone grind to the end to our life re-starts  
Come back in another life  
An see you in a different light  
An if I'm Superman babygirl you know you kryptonite  
My only weakness its hard to defeat this  
An even when I'm losing it feels so goooood  
I can't complain you everything I aint  
An compliment each other from the root to the base  
Sitting on the top is where we always wanna stay  
It a take a meotor to break us and that'll be tha day

**Gabriellas POV**

We got to Chads house and just hung out with everyone. Of course I felt awful but I brought some medicine with me. everyone was in the den where the t.v. was. The boys insisted on ESPN and since they did win...we let them watch it. I was sitting next to Taylor and she kept looking at me and to tell you the truth...im sick of it.

"Tay is something on my face?"

"No no no I just...you look awful. Well not awful but like your not feeling too hot."

"I guess Im the same inside since I feel awful too."

"Gabs you wanna lay down I mean they could watch those games for like a day and not be tired of it." I laughed at that.

"I think I'll go home before I literally fall out off these cold pills im on." I showed thm to Tay and she rolled her eyes.

"No stay here just go upstairs I'll tell Troy your not feeling well and trust me he'll be up there like that." she snapped her fingers as in making a point.

"Are you guys sleeping over?"

"Yea everyone is and Troy most likely brought you a pair of shorts and a shirt or something." I nodded. and headed towards the guest room. I layed down on the bed and put my bag on the floor. Then I was out.

But I still feel awful! I hope Troys a good nurse. Don't you alwasy wonder if your boyfriend would be there for you even when your sick? Well I thik I'll feel that pretty soon or I hope.

Omg I can't wait! I sound like a kid ha ha ha. but seriously is he a good nurse? I guess I'll find out when I wake.

Nighty Night.

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me

* * *

**Omg omg i want no im asking for like 18 reviews please so like seriously this was really hard to write believe it or not. lol jp jp but seriously 4 days no kidding. Oh and no worries the tattoo is coming i mean the nights still young...well in the story at least lol._ Umbrella_ by _Rihanna._ review review review review review review review review review:D**


	16. Crazy in Love

Yes! so crazy right now  
Most incredibly  
It's your girl b  
It's your boy young  
History in the makin  
Part 2

oh oh oh oh

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how can love do what no on else can

**No ones POV **

"Oh come on he so could of made that shot!! Why in the hell did he pass it?!?!" Chad yelled at no one in paticular.

Everyone even the girls stared at the screen. even though the girls really didn't know everything about basketball. They knew enough to know when to cover their ears.

"Hey wheres Gabi?" Sharpay asked sitting down next to taylor on the couch.

"Oh she's upstairs sleeping most likely." Taylor said looking at Sharpay and the rest of the girls.

"I knew she looked sick earlier." Kelsi said looking at her hands.

"We all knew it's just that little Miss Montez is way tooo stubburn to listen to anybody." Jackie said.

"So true...but she did make it through the game which is a good thing. Guys is it me or did that game take like centuries?" All the girls burst out laughing after Allie's comment.

"It did take forever though-" Sharpay started but was cute off when the guys started yelling 'good game'. Even though they weren't playing.

The guys all got up and headed over to the couch that the girls where at. each guy went to his selected female except Troy who looked confused.

"Wheres Gabi?" troy asked sitting on the armrest of the couch nearby.

"Yea where did that girl go?" Chad asked even though he most likely didn't care. I mean he was sucking all the life out of Taylors neck. Taylor hit him on the head then turned to Troy.

"She wasn't feeling well today, and since she didn't do anything at school-" Taylor started but got cut off by Sharpay.

"She is now in a stated of what we call-"

"The Gabriella result." The girls all chorused together.

"Whats the Gabriella result?" Zeke asked looking at Sharpay for a answer. Sharpay smiled then looked at Taylor.

"Well Tay has known Gabi longest you tell" Taylor rolled her eyes but spoke anyway.

"To make things short, Gabriella is one of the most stubburn people you will meet in your life! I mean in 9th grade Gabs was obviously sick all pale and everything. She still came to school and made it the whole day. But then when she got home eveything caught up to her and she got really sick. So it's the result of being stubburn Gabriella. which is like today she went through running and school with all the germs in it and a basketball game. As a result she is now in the guestroom most likely puking her guts out of something."

Everyone started laughing, they all learned that Gabriella was the stubburn one. A long time ago in 6th grade when she spranged her ankle but still insited on doing gym.

"I'm going to go check on her." troy said walking toward the guest rooms looking in each eroom til one was left.

**

* * *

Troys POV**

I knocked on the door twice but no answer. I slowly opened the door.

"Brie?" I poked my head in to her curled in a ball on the bed.

I slowly walked over and looked at her. She looked peaceful but still pale. Her hair was covering most of her face. I reached down and moved it away slowly. She still looked amazingly gorgeous if thats even possible. I sat down on the bed as slowly as I could not to wake her. I place a kiss on her bare shoulder and rubbed the spot where i kissed it softly with my thumb. I moved to lay down next to her still careful not to wake her. When in position I wrapped my right arm around her waist. I could feel her stirring and she turned to face me without opening her eyes. She snuggled into my chest I heard her moan softly. I moved my hand from her waist and started rubbing her upper back which was warm. She pulled back to look at.

"Hi," she whispered

"Hey, how you feeling?" she shrugged

"I don't know sick?" I chuckled a little at her sarcasm.

"What time is it?"

"11:30."

"Oh wow I gotta go." she turned to get but I held my grip, she still managed to sit up.

"Troy-oy I really gotta go. My dad and his girlfriend are staying with us while mom is gone. I'm due at 12 so please." she gave me a mixed look. Like half wanting me to make her stay the other to let her go. I let go and sat up, she bent over to put her shoe on and since the night was almost over I decided to spill her secret.

"You know getting your boyfriend permanently on your back is kinda...cute" I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face. It was a mixture of excitement, confusion, and more excitement. She smiled.

"Took you long enough!" She hit me on the chest lightly, but i put a hurt face on.

"Ow! I knew while ago i just love teasing you." I leaned forward and put my forehead against hers and then nuzzled her nose a little. She scrunched up her face then plled away and hit me again. Except this time a little harder.

"Want me to give you a ride?"

"Nah I can walk not that far, besides you guys are watching basketball and im sure you want to get back."

"Hey now I love hanging out with them but i'd rather hang out you than Chads hair." She giggled a little.

"Come on Montez lets go your tiried and you may walk into the wrong house." I joked with her she glared at me. Then she tried to stiffle a yawn but failed.

"See?" she burst into laughter and gave in.

"Okay Bolton you can take me home." She said in a tired voice while walking over to me. Once she got to the door she yawned again and put her head in my chest. I laughed lightly at her, like seriously how can she be so adorable?

"Here let me carry you." I offered and she didn't object. Just wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I headed back to the den where everyone else was.

"Hey Tay can you pass me my keys?" I whispered to Taylor she nodded and then handed me my keys.

"where are you guys going?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to take her home, she's sick and has a curfew." I said

"Im not sick." Brie said loud enough for everyone to hear her. They burst into laughter.

"Ugh yea you are."

"Whatever" she hissed

"see guys the Gabriella result," Taylor said I rolled my eyes and then headed to my car.

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love

**Gabriellas POV**

"Thanks for the ride Troy,"

"No problem," I leaned over and kissed him on the lips so fast he didn't have time to react.

"I don't want you sick but are you guys still coming over tomarrow?"

"I'm sure that if you sadly have food Chad will be here for sure"

"well just call first,"

"Okay but get some rest please." I smiled then headed towards the door.

I opened it slowly and then closed it. I walked to the stairwell but my dad and that girl were coming.

"You almost didn't make it" my father said I sniffed a little and rubbed my eyes.

"I know dad I came didn't I? But I'm tired so can I go?"

"Sure sweetpea." I smiled and ran upstairs.

I threw my clothes off and went to my closet and put on some Pink pjs. I wish I could have stayed with the gang but I 1-didn't ask my dad ahead 2-don't really feel like it. I ran and jumped in my bed and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

Next day**

I woke up at 1:46 Saturday afternoon. I groaned and rolled over to see my phone blinking. I picked it up to see 4 missed calls. All not important so I listened to Taylors.

'Hey Gabs we're outside your house at 12:00 in the morning. I'm sure your resting as Troy has said many times. But Chad being Chad still wants in...well we just got your brother to open the door and we are walking in. FYI your kitchen is being raided so i doubt we're leaving for a very long time.'

I rolled my eyes and crashed back down on my pillow. After a full 5 minutes 15...16...17 well the point proven seconds. Sleep will not come back to me at least anytime soon. I decided that my life hates me right now and will force me to make a choice. Stay here and stare at the paint spots on my ceiling or...get off my ass and go see if we have any food left. I believe my horrible life wants me to choice B.

I threw the covers off and got up. I walked to the mirror and fixed my shirt and shorts. I let my wild curls out of the rubberband they were in. I grabbed my flat iron and started to straighten them. Guess I look fine I'm pale but whatever. It's most likely allergies i mean I am allergic to blackberries. Did I eat blackberries? I don't remember oh well if mami was here id be better by now. Dad never was the nurse in the familia. I applied a little mascara and then I heard the door open. John walked in carrying Emily.

"She won't stop crying." He complained praticly throwing her at me. I started calming her.

"Hey who told you you could answer the door?"

"Dad did since he left like hours ago with her. I mean it was Taylor and Sharpay I like them." He smiled at me I smiled back he does have a crush on them doesn't he?

"Listen Ems quiet now, so take her back to her crib. I don't need her getting what I got. K?" He nodded grabbed Emily carefully and headed back to her room. I went to the bathroom and took some cold medicine and then headed downstairs. I walked to the family room and saw food everywhere and guys watching basketball and girls laughing.

"Hey Gabs how ya feeling?" Taylor asked coming up to me. I hadn't thought about that but now I think I feel worse.

"Bad but good but then really bad." I said with a smile.

"Well I know the perfect doctor for you." I gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes and pointed at Troy. I laughed and walked over, I snaked my arms lightly around his neck. He jumped at first which sent me into laguhter. He looked up at me and smiled. I let go of his neck and let him get up. He came around the couch and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Hey how'd ya sleep?" I rolled my eyes and groaned then placed my head against his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered 'that bad?' I nodded.

"Come on lets go to your room." I nodded and didn't dare object.

"Hi guys." I said to everyone and only the girls noticed we were leaving. everyone else was into the game. Taylor winked at me and Shar gave a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I've been rolling my eyes alot lately...

When we got to the room Troy lead me to the bed and sat me down then took a seat next to me.

"So how are you feeling?" He put a hand to my forehead. "Gabs your burning." I gave him a look that said 'no-shit sherlock' .

"I know...I mean I feel like I wanna throw up but at the same time I want to sneeze then I have a headache from thinking of whats wrong with me-"

"Hey hey" He put a finger under my chin making me look at his gorgy eyes. I may as well have said 'yes master'.

"Why don't we take you temp and see from there." I nodded. Wow why hadn't I thought of that? Maybe thats why I have him...welll yea thats why cause he's a way better nurse than my mom Wow that was wrong...well at least if i take medicine I could get a make-out session afterward. Whoa wrong thought...

Troy came out of the bathroom with a thenometer and put it under my tounge. He went and closed the door and then came and sat next me. I put my head on his shoulder and just sat there. Gosh am I a dork for having my boyfriend take care of me when he could be doing things more fun. I wonder if he's mad at having to have to be here when he could be downstairs stuffing his face and watchign basktball. then as if reading my mind, which fyi i think he can, he said.

"You know I'd much rather be here with you. I mean my favorite girl is all i need, and seeing you healthy again would make it better." I could feel my cheeks go red. then he reached for the thenometer and looked at it then me then it.

"102"

"Oh"

"Why don't you lay down I'll go get you some orange juice-"

"troy I can get it"

"Gabs no way your sick and I want you better. So lay down under those covers or..." He came and whispered in my ear"I'll put you there myself." He pulled back smiling then left.

I put my hair in a pony and layed down. I started to fall asleep then 3 minutes later Troy came with my juice. He put it on the desk i guess since the next i know he's laying next to me with his arm around my waist. I turn and face him and put my head against his chest. He rubbed my back lovingly and made me feel better by the second. I started falling more into sleep then I was in the pit darkness of sleep.

When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"Who he think he is?" Look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't got anybody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
Yeah, but I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love

**2 hours later--the gang is gone minus Troy-duh**

I started getting out of my sleep and shifted a little. I felt something snaking up my throat and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly moved to the toilet and threw up what seemed like all my guts and organs. Troy came up behind me and held my hair back for me while rubbing my back.

GOD CAN THIS BE MORE EMBARRESSING?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

I mean my BOYFRIEND haveing to have to see me throwup a lung?!? God im so so so so so so so embarressed! Maybe I can keep my head in this toilet and never look up at his face. He's most likely looking disgusted or something.

Once I was done I stayed there for a second just to make sure I was, when nothing more came I sat up and whipped my mouth with the back of my hand. I avoided his eyes and stood up and splashed water on my face. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth quickly then turned around. I looked down kind of nervous like he reached and touched my arm which caused me to look at him. I saw concern in his gorgeous eyes. He lead me back into the room and we both layed down. I had my head on his chest while he played with my hair.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with concern in his voice. I nodded my head scared to speak. I mean hello still embarressed here.

"...What time is it..." I said softly. I felt him shift under me grabbing his phone.

"5:15"

"Uhh you want something to eat?" I asked getting up and walking toward the door. I was almost there when Troy came running in front of me. I gave him a confused look then he spoke.

"You my dear are sick so get back in that bed right now." Okay my mom doesn't even speak to me like that. But for some strange reason I felt my legs taking me to the bed.

"what does your mom do when your sick?" he said slightly amused.

"She tucks me in so tight that i can't move." He smiled and shook his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He whispered to himself. I gasped then threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!!"

"Thats what you get...Im hungry." I whined. He smiled and went to my desk and grabbed a pen and a notebook then stood next the bed and stood up straight.

"Madam welcome to the Food-in-bed cafe. I am your server Troy. What will you be having this evening?" I couldn't help but burst into laughter even though it hurt slightly to laugh that hard.

"I will have soup and a sprite. Thank-you." I smiled at him he nodded and headed downstairs.

After 2 minutes I find myself bored out of my mind. Is that possible? Yea i would think so but what to do? What will keep my attention for like more than 1 second? Magazine; read them all, t.v.; seen it all, book; read it all, myspace; cmnted them all.

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED!!!!!!!

I wonder why im so sick? I must have caught something...a stomach flu type thing yea that works. Seems right since my tummy really hurts. I wonder whats taking Troy so long? Ugh I forgot he can't cook! Wait can't you make soup in the microwave? Well then I'm saved!

"Here is your order madam" Troy said bringin in the food on a tray. He put it in front of me and watched me eat. when I finished he handed me a piece of paper. I gave him a confused look then read to paper.

_Gabriella Montez's Bill_

_1 Sprite - xxxxx_

_1 bowl of soup - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

_total bill - 24 x's_

_x kisses_

I giggled then looked up at him. He had a goofy grin on his face then moved onto the bed and crawled toward me. I twisted my face up. He got close enough for me to feel his breath.

"What do you want Bolton?"

"You don't think you'll get out of paying the bill do you?" Now his face was milimeters away from mine. I smiled he leaned in but i pulled back. He looked at me shocked.

"I don't need you sick." I said with a pout on my face. He let out a laugh and moved towards me.

"I don't really care about that Miss Montez." Before I had the chance to reply he crashed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss back , he tightened his grip on my waist. I didn't want to but I let out a moan when he sucked on neck. He made his way back to my mouth by placing small kisses along my jawline. He kiss my lips with force, i put one hand on his left cheek the other on his chest.

We made out for at least 15 minutes. I never thought I would add that to my make out list. I mean you know make-out in the rain, make-out in a classroom, make-out in a bathroom, but now i have make-out while sick... Weird. I want to make-out in the rain the most though. You know like the notebook oh gosh and I want to do a spiderman kiss. You know the whole upsidedown thingy? Wow they seem fun and the weird part is...I couldn't see myself doing these with anyone besides Troy.

I'm warmed up now  
Let's go  
Young hova  
Ya'll know when the flow is loco  
Young b and the r-o-c uh oh  
O-g, big homie  
The one and only  
Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony  
Soprano the roc handle  
Like van exel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
A genuine article, I do not sing tho  
I sling though , if anything I bling yo  
Star like ringo  
War like a green berret  
You're crazy bring your whole set  
Jay-Z in the range  
Crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out  
They're like "hey is he insane?"  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla  
I've been ill of the chain smokers  
How you think I go the name hova  
I've been reala'  
The game's over  
Fall back young ever since  
I made you change over to platinum  
The game's been a wrap  
One

We broke apart another 15 minutes later. Both of us had swollen lips and were breathing heavy.

"I love you Troy," Wait a second! What nit-wit said that?

"I love you too," Oh me...

"I should go."

"Okay." He still is on top of me, why...

"Your kind of on my arm." I looked and quickly sat up. He smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Get better okay tons of rest." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to call every hour to make sure." I nodded again

"Bye Gabs." He placed a kiss on my forehead then left out the door. I instantly felt cold knowing he wasn't coming back til most likely tomarrow.

I got up and ran to my closet. I crawled uner a rack of clothes and pulled out a box. I pulled Troys sweatshirt out and put my face to it and smelled it. I smiled and put it over my head. See I take this every so often without Troy really knowing i have it. I sleep in it so it's like him being right there. Yea this came in handy when he left for basketball. But right now all it did was make me fall to sleep.

Which is exactly what the doctor ordered.

Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been played myself  
Baby I don't care  
'cause your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
'cause baby you got me so crazy baby

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(Your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
got me lookin so crazy your love  
(Repeat to end)

* * *

**omg i really am ready for the next chapter!! I mean bloody excited (lol i just watched harry potter) but i can't wait Im going to have fun writing it. I think at least oh well either way review review review. _Crazy in Love_ by _Beyonce._**


	17. Walking On Sunshine

**Omg did you guys hear about Zac Efron getting his appendix removed?! I know it's random but i guess it's true. Came out of nowhere really. Well anywho let's get to this story that I hope is good. I've been distracted with exams in Spanish Math Science Social Studies...well you get the point. I think I got distracted but I tried my best to update ASAP. enjoy :)**

**

* * *

two weeks later spring break...**

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box gotta hold my self down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around

I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And dont it feel good  
Hey all right now yea

" we should do something for spring break." Jackie said while we were at Troys house.

Everyone was in the family room laying around bored. We were watching some random show on about Grizzly Bears. It's kind of scary sometimes they look like they'll knock you out if you go by their food. Other times they look almost huggable. Weird thought i know but there is nothing else to do.

"What could we possibly do?" I said sitting up and scooting away from Troy a little.

"We could go sho-"

"NO!!" all the girls burst out laughing when the guys cut Jackie off. I mean we're not that bad when we shop...are we?

"No but seriously we need something." taylor said getting up and going to get the remote from Zeke.

"I think we should get away...somewhere relaxing."Zeke said handing the remote to Taylor.

"I agree with Zeke relaxing could do us all good." Kelsi nodding her head.

"But what would we do?" Jason asked. We had a silence to think.

What to do what to do. I don't know! I mean the only thing I can think of is the pool. But we've done that. Then there's the mall, but the guys already said no. I hate to say this but I think school is really the only thing we have to look forward to. Whoa nevermind evil thought..forget I even said it. Well more like thought it but you get the idea.

"I got it!!!" Chad yelled getting up and jumping up and down.

Now I may remind you Chad isn't the brightest light in the room. Well even in a dark closet you wouldn't see his light. So for him to have a slight idea is well shocking.

"...And...wh-what would that be?..."Troy asked sounding a little unsure himself.

"We could go to my Cabin down south a ways. My family used to always go down there for spring break it's perfect." We all sat there staring at him then at each other.

This could work I guess...I mean how bad could this be. I do believe in chads judgement okay maybe not. We don't have anything else to do really so it probably is the next best thing...

"I'm in!" gosh who said that?

"Really?" they all chorused looking at me.

"Yea i mean we nothing better to do. I don't see you guys coming up with anything better. I think it'd be fun Chad." I turn to him and give him a smile. He looks around first as if trying to see if I meant it to be aimed at him.

"I guess we could give it a try..." Taylor said still looking a little unsure.

"Yes!! I haven't been there in two years I can't wait to go. I'll call my dad and see."

**

* * *

two days later---to this cabin we go...**

"Chad! I swear if you lead us to one more wrong cabin...I...will personally...kill you!" Taylor said between breaths as we headed up towards what we hoped was the right cabin.

So far in the past 30 minutes we have walked to about 10 different cabins. But heres the best part. None of them not even one was the right cabin! I don't know why we left finding the cabin to Chad that was our fault. My feet are like killing me! Even though I'm on Troy's back I can still feel the rocks on the path. Sharpay looks ready to kill Chad for making her sweat so hard. I don't think anyone will keep her from doing so either. The embarressing part is the guys haven't broken one sweat. Not one! They aren't breathing heavy, complaining, stopping for air. Nothing! I feel so...so...so out of shape!

"And...We're in!!" Chad yells throwing his arms in the air in triumph.

We all roll our eyes and stumble into the cabin which is...

HUGE!!!!

I mean huge there are at least 12 rooms not counting bathrooms. The fireplace is beautiful and everything looks like its out of home decor magazines. I'm speechless really no joke.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. Then I'll wake up and kill Chad!!" Sharpay said walking off towards the bedrooms with her overnight bag.

"I think I'll do the same actually." Taylor said doing the same action without a glance at Chad.

Jackie Allie Kelsi and I all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think I'll go take a shower then a nap. Just don't have to much fun without me." Kelsi said leaving all us with nothing to do.

"Let's watch t.v." Ryan suggested wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulder which caused her to blush.

We all follwed and went to the living room to watch well whatever. Troy sat on the couch and I plopped down on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. Chad flipped through the channels and finally left it on Mtv. We were watching one of my favorite shows True Life. This one was about a goth guy going preppy. [no idea if thats a real episode but there was one like it i think

I will be the first to say Micheal is hot, even for a guy who wears eyeliner. I would date him no seriously even goth. He could be the next Pete Wentz mixed with someone hot that I can't think of at the moment. You know hot guy with hot body but has eyeliner maybe not but still. Wait no no he looks like Alex Evans!![he's hot look him up on photobucket i swear i fell in love lol jp

"He. Is. Hot!" Jackie said moving closer to the t.v. screen. Allie nodded in agreement.

"If he went to our school I so call him first."

"No way he so would be mine" Jackie said turning to look at Allie who was sitting at the edge of her seat to look at the t.v.

"I think your both wrong. I mean he's hot. Very, very hot and should be with me." I said with a smile. Hey don't hate me I mean you should see this guy.

"Gabs you know what he probably would go for someone like you. But I think he'd go with me first."

This whole no he'd go with me no with me thing went on for at least 10 minutes. When it was finally over we noticed all the guys were gone. I mean everyone of them. Okay so now that whole thing where you feel guilt is coming in and hard.

"..Uhh I think Im going to find Ryan." Allie said getting up and running to his room. Which ever one that may be.

"I'll do the same..." Jackie said moving to the hallway leaving me alone in the room.

Great just great Gabi why are you so so stupid. You most likely hurt his feelings...Wait do guys have feelings? They're human of course they do. Gosh my big mouth! I got up and went to look for to see if he knew I was just joking around or that im sorry and so on.

**

* * *

30 min later...**

OMFG I promise you I have looked everywhere but I can't find him anywhere! Not in his room the bathroom the court out back.. Gosh Chad doesn't even know where he is. Did i really fuck up that big? No of course not...I mean I'm with Troy he wouldn't get jealous of this guy would he?

**

* * *

Dinner...**

Okay so Troy has returned he said he "went for a jog". Okay I totally believe him. Can you just smell the sarcasm? Everyone is having little conversation here and there. But it is simply quiet around the table. When Troy came in he said that he knew I was just joking when I said that earlier but I still feel like maybe he is still hurt. I think it's true since he didn't even kiss me when he walked in and hasn't looked at me once. This just sucks why im so hormonal I have no clue but Im sure it has everything to do with him. This could ruin our whole break so I have to fix whatever this tension is between us. I mean it is my fault...

**

* * *

Next Day...**

"Good Morning." Tay said when I walked into the kitchen. She handed me a glass of milk then sat down next to me.

"Hi," I said softly staring down at my glass.

"I know you didn't mean to make Troy feel akward. I mean you love him right?" I noded my head in response.

"Then he will forgive you. I mean really Troy just takes time and trys to hide his feelings. You my girl know how to get to him." I smiled at thinking I was the only one who could get him to open up.

"I guess your right."

"Hey no matter how much Troy denys it. He is an emotional guy and doesn't want to loose you."

**

* * *

Later that day...**

"Hey," I leaned up against the doorframe and stared at him laying on the bed. He turned to look at me then sat up.

"Hey," I nodded a little then moved into the room. I turned around and closed the door then just well stood there.

"Are you angry or something?"

"No."

"Then why are things akward between us right now?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you think that one guy is hotter then me." He pouted a little. I rolled my eyes and walked over and sat on his lap.

"Yea he's pretty hot but you know what?"

"What?"

"I know a guy who is way hotter. I mean" I bent down to his ear and nibbled on it a bit "he's nice," I kiss his ear" athletic," kissed his neck" sexy," his jaw "caring," his nose "funny" his cheek. Then i pulled away and played with his hair a little.

"And who may this guy be?" I laughed and put my forehead against his.

"You." Then I kissed his lips and released. I pulled back but didn't get far since he pulled me back towards him. He went to my neck and hit my soft spot I let out a groan which he took advantage of. Next thing I know his tounge is wondering in my mouth. He starts tuggin at my shirt and then tears it off, I do the same to his shirt then I take his shorts off and he starts unbuttoning mine. But of course Chad being the great person he is walks in without knocking!!

"Yo hoops!...Whoa!" I turned to face him and quickly pulled away from Troy.

"Troy have you seen Gab-...oh" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly looked around for my shirt. Troy just kind of sat there turning redder by the second. I quickly put my shirt on and left the room without looking back at Troy.

I hate Chad!

I used think maybe you loved me I know that it's true  
And don't wanta spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
No I don't want you back for the weekend not back for a day (no no no)  
Said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good

Taylor keeps saying sorry for Chad just walking in like that earlier. I of course keep saying fine but I guess she wont stop til well she forgets about it. It's raining right now and it's sort of freaking me out I mean thunder and Gabriella Jessica Montez don't really mix. Well really at night you know when it's dark and you can see shadows and hear noises and-

"I think we need to do something." Jackie said out of nowhere.

"Let's play t-o-d!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"We always play that Shar." Taylor said pointing out the obvious.

"But it's way more fun with guys. So everyone come together." We shook our heads but still sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'm starting since I suggested it. Okay Chad t-o-d?"

"t"

"okay why are you scared of Gabi?" Chad looked scared for a moment then looked down at his hands and spoke.

"She kicked me in my manhood once. I've just been scared she'd do it again." Obviously only Chad Troy and I knew about that because everyone else looked shocked.

"Anyway...Kelsi t-o-d?"

"T"

"Make out with anyone before Jason and who?" Everyone turned to Kelsi who was blushing furiously.

"--oy"

"What?! I'm sorry what did you say?" Chad said moving a little closer. You know if I didn't know better I would have sworn she said-

"Troy." Everyone gasped and turned to Troy.

"When did this happen?" Chad said obviously in the dark on this subject.

"Uh you know a long time ago. At a party you know seven minutes in heaven. No big deal." He said the last part looking dead at me I nodded and turned back at her.

"Okay Taylor t-o-d?"

"Dare since all you babies havent said it yet."

"Okay make out with Zeke."

"What?!?!!" Sharpay Chad Zeke and Taylor all yelled at the same time.

"Hey it's a dare jsut do it." Kelsi said rolling her eyes. Taylor moved over to Zeke and was about to you know start making out when Sharpay crashed her lips on Zeke. When they pulled apart Shar turned to Taylor and simply said.

"I wanted to be first." Taylor nodded slowly and everyone else silenced their laughs. They made out for like 30 seconds which is kind of weak. But the game goes on right?

"Troy t-o-d?"

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Gabriellas soft spot."

"Tay thats not much of a dare." Chad whispered to Taylor.

"I know but I love seeing Gabi sqirm." I glared at her and she smiled innocently.

"I don't have one so it'll be really hard to get this dare do-" But Troy kissed me and then pulled back and looked at me. He gave me a smirk then went for my neck and hit my soft spot perfectly. I let out a slight moan to my dismay which sant everyone into laughter. Okay so I'm weak give me a break.

"Okay Zeke t-o-d"

"truth"

"Why do you like Sharpay?"

"Well...first I love her. Second I don't know actually. Maybe it's just the way she bosses people around and doesn't let other people tell her what to do. How she doesn't care what people say about her. How she is really just as nice as well Gabi. How she is beautiful on the outside but gorgeous on the inside." Zeke turned to Sharpay who was in tears. Troy hit himself on the head for even asking the question. Then we all- except the guys-awwed.

"Okay game over come on Zeke." Sharpay said dragging Zeke to her bedroom to you know...yea.

"Okay..."Jackie said slowly

**

* * *

1:05 a.m. ...**

Okay uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, ounce, doce, trece, catorce, quince, deciseis-

"(think of thunder...lol)"

Oh god don't freak Gabs just take control. I mean what could possibly happen? I mean the power could go out, a tree could get struck and crash on the cabin...Okay im not helping! Just breath it's almost over-

"(you know thunder)"

"ahhhh!"

Okay if I push against this headboard anymore it may break. Let's think happy thoughts yea that may work. Like my first kiss...

_**Flashback**_

_"Taylor we should get back to the party. I mean Amber would be mad if we just left."_

_"Gabi stop being such a goody goody. Kelsi said the guys went this way."_

_"Why do we care where they go anyway?"_

_"Gabi come on live a little. Now don't rip your dress on these sticks." I nodded and pulled my dress closer to my body adn followed Taylor through the trees. We finally came to a clearing and I dropped my dress. Taylor started looking around for something...or someone._

_"What are you looking for?" I asked holding my hand to my eye trying to block the sun._

_"Chad and Troy." She moved farther to get a look around._

_"Why do we need them?" Taylor stopped walking and looked me._

_"You remember when we watched that movie First Kiss?" _

_(okay it is a real movie i guess i like googled it...ignore the year it came out though)_

_I nodded my head to show I remembered._

_"And how Jasmine Ambers sister told us that your first kiss should be special and romantic and with someone you like?" I nodded my head again._

_"Well Amber likes Troy and wants him as her first kiss."_

_"Why though I mean Troy?"_

_"Wel she wants that for her birthday. Since Kelsi saw him and Chad running down here it's the perfect time to kiss. Don't cha think?"_

_"Yea I guess..." I looked down and studied my dress. It was pick and had flowers on it. came over my knees and came with a little white shawl._

_"Let's go I think I hear them." Taylor said pulling me farther from the party._

_"Look there they are. Chad! Troy!" Taylor yelled running down to them. I followed slowly still looking at the ground._

_"What do you want Taylor" Chad asked. I looked up at him then at Troy who was staring at me. I felt my cheeks go hot-which only happened when im sick-and looked down again._

_"Amber needs Troy." Taylor said turning to Troy._

_"Why me?" Troy asked pointing to himself._

_"She wants you to kiss her." Taylor said. Troys eyes got big and his jaw dropped. Then he made a face. I laughed quietly but he heard and looked at me. I felt the heat again and looked down._

_"Come on Troy." Taylor grabbed Troys wrist and started dragging him to the party. Chad and I followed quickly to keep up. Chad moved in front of me to try and save Troy from the girls. I moved a little faster to keep up. We moved through the trees and came to Ambers backyard where everyone else was. I started walking again and dropped my dress to my sides again. But I tripped over a stick and fell forward._

_"Ahhhh!" I said while falling. I fell on my knee and rolled a little then stopped. I grabbed my knee tried hard not to cry. For some reason I didn't want him to see me as a baby. Taylor ran over to me and tried to move my hand so she could see. I shook my head and held on tighter. The adults came running out, Mrs.Granger kept asking me to move my hand. I just shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't open them until I heard my name._

_"Gabriella?" I opened my eyes to see two blue ones looking at me._

_"can you move your hand...please." I nodded not looking anywhere but at him. He looked down at my knee then back at me. He put my hand back over it then spoke._

_"You don't want to get your dress all bloody." I nodded and smiled a little. Mrs. Granger and the other adults awwed for some reason and started taking pictures of us. I have no idea why but they did. Mrs. Granger cleaned my cut and put a hello kitty band-aid on and told me i'd be fine. I stood up and started walking toward Taylor when Troy came up to me._

_"Nice band-aid."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Are you better now?"_

_"Much."_

_"I don't wanna kiss Amber."_

_"You don't have to. You can kiss anyone you want." _

_"Anyone I want?" I nodded_

_"Anyone."_

_"Okay..." He looked away then up, I looked up too trying to figure what he was looking at._

_"Gabi?" I looked back down to look at him then he kiss me. I closed my eyes and 7 seconds later he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him smileing at me. I smiled back._

_"Troy we gotta go!" I turned to see Chad standing by the trees waiting. I turned back to Troy who leaned in and put a kiss on my cheek._

_"Bye Gabi." Then he walked away. I put my hand to cheek and smiled and didn't stop for a good week._

_**End Flashback**_

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine  
I feel the love  
I feel the love  
I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love  
I feel the love  
I feel the love that's really real  
I want sunshine baby yea  
I want sunshine baby yea

**2:00 a.m. ...**

"(think a long line of thunder)"

Okay okay okay!!!! I can't stay here any longer.

"Roar!!!!!!!!"

"Ahh!"

I got out of bed and ran to the door. I fumbled with the handle since it was hard to see through my tears. I ran down the hall to Troys room and didn't bother knocking. I slamed the door shut too scared to just close it and jumped in the bed with Troy.

Troy shot straight up when I landed in the bed. Okay so I landed right on him but still.

"Whoa Brie?"

"...Yea?"

"Whats going on?"

"Im scared." He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay just a storm. It'll be over soon."

"Okay. Can I just stay with you though?"

"Of course." I snuggled closer to him and made my grip on him tighter. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter everytime I would jump.

**

* * *

2:15 a.m. ...**

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"  
"What?"

"Why do you love me? I mean I'm a toatal wreck right now, but your not laughing or pushing me away." He chuckled lightly then looked back at me. He waited until our eyes were locked to speak.

"I love you because I feel comfortable around you. When I'm with you, I don't have to be perfect basketball boy. I don't even have to try for perfect. You already know all my secrets, the things I keep hidden from everyone else. So I'm able to finally just be myself. which probably shouldn't be such a big deal, but it is. I love that your scared of thunder since I can be the one you run to. I love that you are confident and smart and funny. I love that you aren't scared to make mistakes. I loved that your stubborn as hell, but I love a challenge. I love yo becasue you are you. You are never selfish and think you of others before youself. I just love everything that makes up you."

I have found tears somewhere in my body to cover my face.I feel them rolling down m cheeks rapidly. Troy reached up and used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Why do you love me?"

"I love you because when something really good happens, you're the one I want to share it with. When something is troubling me, you're the one who understands me so well. When I laugh and cry, I know that you're the one that makes my laughter grow & tears disappear. I love you all the time but I love you the most when I lie awake at night and think of all the wonderful times that we spent with each other. Then how I know that the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I'll get to see you. But then I start thinking of the reasons why I want to see you and I end up staying up all night. I love you for not being who the school thinks you are, Chad thinks you are, your parents think you are. I love you for being who you know you are. And I think that one hell of a guy."

Now im just straight out bawling. Troy smiles then leans down and gives me the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life. I forget about the rain, I forget that we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. I forget that I have a gay ass job, school in three days everything. I just think abot Troy and that I love him and he loves me.

And that is the best feeling I could feel. It's like...it's like walking on sunshine.

But better. Much better.

I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all right now  
And don't it feel good  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine

* * *

**okay folks thats it thats the end. Walking on Sunshine by Aly & Aj. **

**I am going to start a new story FYI. So please look out for it. **

**review review review review review review review review review review review review review**

**Love You all who have reviewed previously. **

**xoxo Zoe :D**


	18. Love Song

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

"Gabs what are you doing in that bathroom?"

"Nothing. Tay I'll be out in a sec okay?"

"Yea yea just hurry up or we'll be late for Darbus."

I quickly pulled my skirt down and put my shorts on. I took my sweatshirt off and put a East High t-shirt and put it over my tank. I quickly tied it in the back so it showed my 'shape'. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and then put my tennis shoes on. I stuffed my other clothes in my cheer bag then threw them in my gym locker.

"See didn't take me that long." I smiled innocently at Taylor who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gabs we are so late I mean the-" But Taylor never got to sinigh since the bell rang right at that moment. I closed my eyes then bit my lip. 10 seconds later I opened them to see Taylor staring at me wide eyed.

"Sorry." I said quickly. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Darbus's room.

"Can you slow down? My shorts are like off my ass."

"you should have thought of that earlier when you were taking years in the bathroom."

"Hey I didn't tell Heather Synclair to where the same outfit as me."

"Yea and no one said you had to change either."

"Hey like I was going to wear the same outfit as a girl who had 3 nose jobs."

"Please you give her too much credit. She only had 2."

"Like thats much a difference." We turned the corner and had to get to the end of the hall still. Did I mention that we have long hallways?

"Gabi I'm so killing you for this!!" Taylor yelled gripping me harder. I'm sure she yelled loud enough for the whole school to know shes going to kill me. My wrist is like seriously hurting, I think I can feel the bruise forming.

"Tay we are already getting detention so cool it." She stopped dead, which caught me off gaurd. So off guard that I tripped and fell.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella?!"Taylor and her screaming. Your so lucky you can't hear her. I think I'll need a...what? Fourth hearing aid?

"Are you all right?!" Why she finds it neccessary to yell I will never understand. Maybe she's been hanging out with Sharpay too much. But I can yell too.

"Yes! Taylor I am perfectly fine. I mean now my knee hurts! And I think I'll have a limp for about 2 weeks!" Oooookay...maybe I've been hanging out with Sharpay too much.

"I'm sorry. I just...sorry my phone vibrated and yea. Here let me help you up." She put her arm out for me to grab it. I accepted it and she pulled me up. I looked at my knee and saw the bruise from the fall forming. I looked over at Tay who just smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Darbus's class before we were _really _late.

* * *

"Montez, McKessie. Why thank you for joining us. Now I know there are only 6 weeks left of school. But could you at least try being on time?"

"Sure Mrs. Darbus" Taylor and I replied quietly.

"Well I will see you both in detention. Take your seats." We nodded and walked-well in my case limped- to our desk. I sat down with a 'humph' and blew my bang out of my face. Sharpay turned around in her seat and pointed at my clothes. I just rolled my eyes and tried to listen to whatever garbage was coming out of Ms. Darbus's mouth.

wildcatswildcatswildcatswildcatswildcatswildcats

"Alright so you have the first two chapters assigned. You are all dismissed." I slowly gathered my things after Darbus was finished. Taylor Shar Kelsi Allie and Jackie walked towards me after everyone left.

"So what happened to your leg?" Kelsi asked as I stood up. I rolled my eyes and nodded toward Taylor.

"Hey I didn't tell you to trip." Taylor said.

"Yea well I didn't tell you to stop walking at a random time either." I said between laughs. We all left after a few more minutes.

"So what are we doing for summer? Anyone getting a job?" Jackie asked when we entered the hallway.

"Yea I do. I kind of need it, so I'll still have my night job but I need a day job." I said checking my phone for missed calls. None.

"Well I need a job too," Allie said

"Yea me three." Taylor added

"I think that everyone here minus Shar needs a job." Kelsi pointed out. We nodded and headed to our lockers. Tay Shar and I all have lockers by each other while Kels Jack and Allies are in a different hall.

"Gabs you should get some ice for that knee of yours it's grossing me out." Sharpay said makeing a disgusted face. I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't look at it."

"Whatever."

"So where are the guys?" Taylor asked when we got to our lockers.

"I don't know." I said softly, and I really don't know.

"I haven't talked to Zeke since like last week Friday and it's Tuesday. I know I saw him at school yesturday but it was like he avoided me." Sharpay said sadly.

"What if...what if they're cheating on us." Taylor stated more to herself than to us.

"Tay! How could you say that? Chad is so in love with you it's not even funny. And Shar Zeke knows what you would do to him if he cheated. I think he's to scared to even consider that. You both are hot and I'd totally date you and never cheat on you." I said. They looked sad for a while then smiled and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So...what about Troy?" Shar asked kind of soft like she was scared.

I never really thought about Troy cheating on me. I mean it wouldn't be any better than what I did to him but I guess... I would exspect it. He can do better than a geeky cheerleader.

"What about him?"

"Do...do you...do you think that he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know...I don't know." I slammed my locker shut which caused them to jump and walked away.

Damn it why'd they have to get me thinking like that?

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

"Guys seriously," Allie said when we regrouped outside at the end of the day.

"Well think about have you seen Ryan? Heard from him texted him anything?" Sharpay said.

"I think we all are just overreacting okay. I mean come on these are our guys. Why would they cheat on any of you. Listen you guys are beautiful and they all know they'd be incomplete without you okay?" I said putting my bags in the backseat of my car.

"Why are you talking like that?" Taylor said to me, confusion on her face and suddenly on mine.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why were you going 'you guys' when you could have said 'we'" I rolled my eyes

"Tay must you be so technical? I obviously meant we, geez."

" Okay" Taylor said still a little unsure. Then Allie spoke up to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we go to the mall?"

"Sure" everyone but me chorused.

"Gabs arent you coming?" Jackie asked me. I shook my head and turned to my car door and opened it a little.

"No I uh have to go home you know start looking at jobs. Besides I have to watch the rugrats."

"Oh my gosh I love that show." Kelsi said.

"Hey maybe we could help." Allie offered. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. Besides my cousins are coming too so you know."

"Yay this will be so fun we can gossip and everything." Sharpay said jumping into the convo.

"Okay well meet at my house at like 5"

"Okay see ya Gabs." We said our goodbyes and headed our seperate ways. But knowing that me and my friends are so alike, I know exactly where they're going.

Their boyfriends house.

**

* * *

Bolton Residence**

I turned into the driveway and put my car into park. I stared at the house for a few minutes. Everything the girls had said running through my head. Troy wouldn't cheat on me I mean I gave him my--I gave him my heart. No no Troy isn't like that. Is he?

I grab my tote and walk-with a tiny limp- to the door. I turn and push my lock button on the keys and heard the car lock. I turned back to the door when I heard Mrs. Bolton opening it.

"Why Gabriella sweetie what a nice suprise. Why come in." She smiled at me and opened the door up wider. I smiled and walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton."

"Sweetie how many times have I had to tell you to call me Lucille."

"Okay Lucille."

"Very good now let's go to the kitchen. I'm making dinner and need to get going." I followed Mrs. Bolton into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island. I put my purse on the stool next to me and played with my keys in my hands. I watched Mrs. Bolton chop some carrots most likely for soup or something.

"So sweetie how are you?"

"I'm-I'm good." She stopped chopping her carrots and looked at me.

"What?"

"Gabriella something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me."

"Well I guess I've just been stressed lately."

"Keep going," She gave me a incouraging smile for me to go on. Time of truth I guess.

"It's just that I don't know things are just piling up. I have to babysit John and Emily more since my mom is working late. I still have to go to work and do homework. I just have alot going on me now. Homework isn't that ba since the year is almost over but still. It has to be done." I love Mrs. Bolton she's like my second mom. I tell her things I wouldn't dream of telling my mom.

"Oh sweetie come here," She walked around the island and gave me a hug that I returned. She pulled away and put a loving hand on my cheek.

"Sweetie it'll be okay. Trust me ou'll be alright."

"I hope so." She smiled and looked me up and down then stopped at my knee.

"What happened there?"

"I fell over Taylor." I said between laughs, she soon joined in. Then went to the freezer and got me an ice pack and gave it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem just leave it on there a little while and you'll be fine." She back to her carrots and we talked a little longer. Then I realize I hadn't asked my question.

"Where's Troy?"

"Oh darling I don't know he's been all over lately. The guys have been over alot, as in the reason we're having soup."

"Oh,"

"Is something going on?"

"It's just- it's just that I haven't talked to Troy in like five days."

"That doesn't sound right."

"I know," I said sadly

"He's been doing alot of basketball lately. You know since spring break, all the guys have been back there just playing. I think Jack is training them for next year or something. I don't know why though they don't need the practice really."

"Yea I know." we sat in silence for a while until we heard the front door open.

"I think that's mister MIA right now." and sure enough Troy and Mr. Bolton come around the corner talking about basketball. Troy doesn't even notice me at first, but then stops and looks at me.

"What are you doing here?" it's not like he said it in a harsh way but still.

"I just wanted to see whats up." He nodded then smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Lets go to my room." I nodded and grabbed my bag then stood up.

"Thanks for the ice pack Lucille,"

"Your welcome Gabi." Mrs. Bolton said while putting the pack back in the freezer. Troy gave me a confused look.

"What do you need an ice pack for?"

"Oh I fell on my knee this morning." I stuck out my leg for him to see my bruise. He got wide eyed and looked at me.

"Come on." I gave him a confused look and was going to say something when he picked me up bridal style.

"ewww your sweaty."

"Oh shut it." I heard Mr. and Mrs. Bolton laughing at us from the kitchen and rolled my eyes.

"so how exactly did you get that?"

"Taylor long story don't ask."

"whatever you say Brie." When we got to his room he placed me on the bed and closed the door. Then walked over to me and was about to give me a kiss when I moved.

"Your still sweaty wildcat." he laughed and picked me up again and carried me to the bathroom.

"Well if your going to make me take a shower let's take one together."

"Troy no I can't get my clothes wet-" But he already had us in the shower and water running over our bodies. Once we were pretty soaked he crashed his lips on mine. I think we were on like a cloud 9.

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

"Hope your happy now I'm soaked." I pouted as he handed me a towel.

"Well just wear my clothes." I rolled my eyes and headed to his drawers and got a pair of his shorts and a Wildcat t-shirt. Once we were both changed we just sat on his bed and talked.

"So, where have you been lately?"

"You know dad wants us to be the best we can be next year. The more practice the better."

"I see,"

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just was worried you know. I see that things are fine so I guess I should go."

"Why don't you stay?"

"The girls are coming over soon and I have to watch the rugrats." He laughed and moved closer to me.

"Well we should hang out later. Im not busy after dinner."

"I have work so yea. But I'll see you at school right?"

"Yea I'll scheduale you in." I hit him on the arm and he made a hurt face.

"Ow!" I laughed and soon he joined.

"I should go it's almost 5."

"Yea okay but we are good so stop adding stress to yourself."

"Thanks." I leaned forward and kissed him and pulled back. We looked at each other for a while then kissed again. Except this time we went into a make-out mode. After like 10 minutes I pulled away and smiled.

"I need to go."

"Okay," I gave him one more kiss then got up to leave. I know that he was playing basketball. But I still feel like theres more to the story. I don't know what yet, but I'm kind of scared to find out.

* * *

"Gabs wheres the popcorn?" Kelsi asked from the kitchen.

"It should be in the cabinet."

"Oh I see it nevermind."

"Don't you think it's weird the guys are practicing basketball off season?" Sharpay said popping a chip in her mouth.

"Not this again." I groaned.

"Gabs Shar is right. I mean coach is crazy but not that crazy you know." Taylor pointed out

"Listen I think we will end up jinxing ourselves if we keep talking about it like it's going to happen. So can we just talk about something else."

"I agree with Gabs we may jinx it." Allie said.

"Fine let's talk about let's say fantasies." Sharpay said putting her magazine down.

"Shar are you high?" Jackie asked between laughs. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch.

"I just mean ask a question about the future. Then everyone answers it. Sort of like have you ever."

" Okay Shar who are you asking first?"

"Gabi do think Troy will ever cheat on you?"

"Shar!!"

"What?"

I don't know...maybe...

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

* * *

**Okay I know a weird way to start a story but you know it literally is the sequel to Love Me Hate Me. So you have to read the first to get this one lol. I really wanted to get this out cause I love this story lol && you guys like hounded me about ending the other one so yea. Heres the sequel what do you think? But _Love Song_ by _Sarah Bareilles_.**

**Review review review**

**xoxo Zoe**


	19. A Place In This World

**Due to the weather all gym classes will be held inside!**

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

"Oh great so you know what that means?" Taylor said turning away from the bulletin board.

"Yea-" Jackie was cut off by the guys by the other bulletin board yelling-

"DUNGEONS!!!"

"Yea what they said." Jackie finished pointing in their general direction.

"I hate dungeons now. I mean we have gym with the guys, which can be good and bad." Allie said as we started toward homeroom.

"Oh my god I know! Having class with your boyfriend is fun no a blast. But when we play dungeons im scared out my mind." Sharpay added.

"I know the last time we played Chad threw the ball so hard at me it left a bruise. Then they like murder anyone who hits you. Like they're the only ones who can hit us." Taylor said.

"Just don't get hit."Kelsi said simply.

"Easy for you to say I mean your boyfriend isn't competitive. Neither is Allie's or Jackie's." Taylor said once we got to Darbus's door then stopped and turned to Kelsi and smiled before walking in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackie said looking a little offended.

"All Tay is saying is that you girls aren't dating Chad Zeke and Troy. So you won't find your guy getting to into a game to the point hes practicly full of adrenaline." They all burst out laughing. I shook my head and went to my desk in the back of the room. I sat down and looked out the window. I rested my chin on my hand and just looked.

Have you ever had one of those moments where all of a sudden you find something pointless so interesting? Well thats what I'm having and the window has my full attention. It's raining but no thunder thank god. I mean I would have pissed my pants by now if there was.

"Hey," I pull out of my daydream when I feel Troy nudge me in my side. I turned to look at him and smile.

"Hi" I say softly.

"Hey whats wrong?" I shake my head softly.

"Nothing just worked late. Then I saw this rain and it weirded me out. Now I find out that we have to play dungeons I mean wow." He gave a slight chuckle then smiled at me.

"You know your too cute."

"Thats why you love me."

"And I always will." He gave me that smile that-if I wasn't already sitting-would have made me fall. I smile back instantly forgetting the whole stupid water that falls from that blue stuff. That code I need to open that locker type thingy. The name I was givin at birth and pretty much everything else. I feel more alive now then ever. He shakes his head slightly then crouches down to my level. We lock eyes for a while then he leans in and-

"Mr. Bolton! Miss. Montez! I will not have any public displays of affection in my classroom! Do it again and detention for both of you! Have I made myself clear?!" I feel the heat raise to my cheeks and I turn forward in my desk as Troy stands again.

"Yes Ms. Darbus."

"Very well to your seat Mr. Bolton." I look down at my lap suddenly interested in my hands for the rest of my classes. I really didn't talk to anyone. Taylor and Shar keep smiling at me then say 'pda' and start giggling. I can't believe she just interupted us like that I mean come on!

* * *

"Gabs...Gabs...Gabi?...Gabriella?"

"Tay it's not going to work,"

"Allie go get Troy i'm sure he'd get her out of this trans."

_They wouldn't._

"She's going to miss gym like she missed lunch."

"I know Shar she was so zoned out it was funny."

"If she misses gym I doubt coach will let her date Troy anymore." I heard them all burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should just tell Troy that she dreams about him-"

"Okay let's go!" They burst into laughter again and follow me out of my last class and to the locker room.

* * *

"Gabi is that a new belly ring?" Sharpay asked as I was putting my shirt over my head.

"Yea,"

"It's cute did Troy get it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Theres a freaking T on it! I think that just narrowed it down." Taylor burst into laughter along with the others.

"Ha ha ha you guys should be on SNL" I said sarcasticly before heading to the mirror and putting my hair in a messy ponytail.

"So whats our game plan?" Kelsi asked.

"I say we stay towards the back, then we won't get hit right away."

"Or we get hit right away and avoid getting anymore bruises"

"Guys either way we get hit so come on." I said they nodded and we walked out to the gym. We sat down in the left corner with some other cheerleaders and stretched out.

"So Gabriella how are you?" I looked up to see Amber standing there with hands on her hips. Her shirt was rolled up slightly sort of in a-im here to impress- kind of look.

"I-I'm good," I really am confused i mean what kind of person says how are you out of the blue. Don't you at least say hi? I looked over at Tay and Shar who looked as confused as I felt. Amber smiled then looked away, I followed her gaze and landed on. Troy.

"You guys ready for dungeons?" I snapped back to look at her. I looked at Tay and Shar who were shaking their heads. Obviously seeing what I had seen also.

"Well you know ready as I'll ever be..."

"Well I think Coach is ready now see ya," She smiled then walked off towards. Troy.

"What's she up to?" Sharpay asked putting her hand out for me which I accepted and she lifted me up.

"Trust me she knows," Taylor said. We nodded and headed over to where Coach Bolton was.

* * *

"Okay so we are going to do teams. Now I have already made the teams so none of that. 'I wanna be with my best friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, nothing. Understood." everyone nodded .

"Okay now here are the teams. Brian Crystal Troy Amber Zeke Megan Chad Alyssa Jason Kelsi Ryan Jackie Micheal Sophia. You guys are red so put some jerseys on. Next Rachel John Gabriella Chris Sharpay Lucas Taylor Kyle Allie Evan Courtney Alex Mariah. No jerseys for you. Now reds you guys on left court you guys stay here. Troy Zeke Chad put the balls out."

(FYI::: dungeons is like simply put dodgeball. for if you didnt know. you are in the gym you have 2 teams on either side. a row of dodgeballs are the seperator line sort of. you go get the balls and throw them at ppl. if you get hit you have to go to the other teams dungeon and have to catch a ball thrown to you from one of your team members to get back in. Idk maybe it's confusing but its loads of fun)

"Hey Gabi," I turned around to see Evan, I smiled.

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing really." He looked down at his shoes. He's...nervous. I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it slightly.

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell me." He looked up and i gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework we had today?" I dropped my hand and felt my smile enlarge.

"Of course silly! I mean you live next door. Shoot you could walk riht in and I wouldn't mind. But of course I'll help you, how bout you come over at...5:30?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay see ya." I waved and headed over to Shar Tay and Al.

"Uh oh speghetti[sp? oh" Allie said behind a laugh.

"Someones gonna get it." Taylor said laughing along.

"What?"

"Gabs Evan was flirting with you."

"What?! Ewwww no way! Evan?"

"Yes Gabs," Taylor said looking quite amused.

"He just asked for help with his homework." I whined.

"Thats the first step Gabs. Then he needs help with english and science." Sharpay continued.

"Then he says to come to his house so you could work on the History paper. Which is on his computer and he doesn't have a travel drive-"

"Okay you guys are freaking me out!!" They burst out laughing and I couldn't help but joing in.

[Chorus:  
I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

"Oh my god!" Sharpay yelled while dodging a dodgeball. She ran behind me and held onto my t-shirt.

"Tell me when it's over." She whispered. I found this very amusing...too bad I can't see her sqirming.

"Shar you hinding behind me will only make them aim at me!"

"So?"

"Shar?!?!"

"Okay okay." She slowly let go of my shirt and stood next to me. I looked over at her and shook my head. She looked at me with a confused face but shook it off. I looked at the other side. All the guys were throwing dodgeballs so hard. I wish we could wear sheilds or something. I mean I only got hit once and the bruise is the size of Manhattan! I come out of my gaze when I hear Evan whispering to Chris 'get Bolton'. I looked up and saw that Troy wasnt holding a ball so he'd get out. I watched as they threw a ball at him, they hit the bullseye. I saw him roll his eyes then he looked at me.

I watched as he walked my way. Dodging any balls that crossed his path. Then he was standing next to me and he swiftly wrapped an arm around my waist and started walking me towards our dungeon. When we finally got there he let go and looked at me.

"So Montez I noticed you noticing me and wanted you to know I was noticing you too." He gave me a cheesy smile. I raised my eyebrows and then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious Bolton?!" I hit him playfully on the chest...but I didn't remove my hand. I could just feel the abs through the gym shirt and the jersey. I stared at them for a moment then stopped when I heard him laughing. I dropped my hand and gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Montez you like?" His smile got bigger. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at him. I turned to walk away when I felt his arms around my waist pulling me back. He leaned down his mouth centimeters from my ear. I felt my heart skip about ten beats and all my breathing stopped. Then in that husky voice of his he whispered in my ear.

"So I'll see you at my place later correct?" I heard myself reply 'yes'. Then he nipped my ear gently and-

"Coach Troy and Gabriella are like having sex over there!!!!" I turned my head to see everyone looking at us. I heard Troy laugh and pull away from me. I wrapped my arms around my waist to maybe replace his touch. It didn't work.

"Go shower everyone and have a great weekend." Coach said before heading towards his office.

"Gabs are you coming?" I looked up and saw Taylor standing there. I soon relized we were the only ones in the gym I nodded and we headed to the locker room.

"Wow Mr. Bolton sure has got you."

"Please," I said in the most non-chalant voice I could get. Taylor laughed and shook her head at me.

[Chorus:  
I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

**6:57 p.m.**

"So 18516x how do you solve that?"

"You...subtract 16?"

"No you divide 16..."

"Oooh I knew that!"

"So what would your answer be?"

"uhhh...11.56?"

"Yes! See I knew you'd get it eventually." I looked at my watch while he did another problem. 6:59. Troy is gonna kill me.

"So do you have it cause I have to like...go..." He looked at me for a second then his eyes went wide.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He started putting his things together and then stood up. I did the same.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." We started walking towards the door then we sort of just...stood there.

"So..."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Uhhh...sure?"

"I like this girl...but she ...she has a boyfriend. I want to tell her how I feel but I dont know how exactly. What do you think?" _Gosh Troy is prbably timing me as of...now._

"I think you should just tell her and if things with her boyfriend go bad. She'll have someone to lean on."

"Thanks...well I'll go see you Monday."

"B-" He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.[but awfully close to the mouth He pulled back and smiled at me then walked out the door.

_That did not just happen._

[Chorus:

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
oh, im alone on my own, and thats all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

oh, im just a girl  
oh, im just a girl,oh,oh yeah  
oh, im just a girl

* * *

**Kind of boring I know but I have been a little busy sorry. Next chap I'll try and put more drama into it I promise. _A Place In This World_ by _Taylor Swift_.**


	20. Make You Mine

(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

"I can't believe he kissed me Tay!" I leaned down and turned the radio down in my car and put the phone back to my ear.

"Who kissed you?!?!"

"Evan!"

"OMG!!!! Like one the lips?"

"Not really more like...a centimeter away from it."

"Doesn't he like know that you go with Troy?"

"I think that's obvious"

"Okay now did he just kiss you or..."

"Well he asked me for advice with a girl."

"then he just kissed you?"

"Yea! Do I tell Troy?"

"Hell no! Troy would kill the poor guy."

"Tay..."

"Listen Gabs don't tell Troy a word just act like it never happend."

"I know but- Ahhh!" I hit the break jerked forward in my seat. Oh goodness. I brushed my hair out of my face with my hand. Then put the phone to my ear to hear Taylor panicing.

"-WHAT HAPPEND?!?! ARE YOU OKAY? GABRIELLA??!!!!!!!"

"I'm fine Tay."

"WHAT HAPPEND!?"

"I have no idea. I mean I was driving and I was about to turn when this ball rolled in the road with this girl running after it."

"Are you okay- you didn't hit her did you?"

"Tay have some faith in me! Of course I didn't but still. Tonight isn't my night so far."

"I'm sorry Gabs but just be careful...and don't tell Troy!"

"Okay Tay."

"Alright love ya"

"Love ya too."

[Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

I put the car in park in front of the house. I never feel right parking in the drive I mean it just seems like family should park there. I don't know maybe it's just me but I'd just feel akward. They tell me everytime to park in the drive but I just don't feel right.

I grabbed my purse and keys and got out. I locked the car and headed towards the back yard where I heard basketballs bouncing.[do you know the sound si? no? I unlocked the door to see Chad Brian Ryan Troy Jason and Zeke playing three on three. I shook my head and went in the screen door un-noticed. I smelled food and headed into the kitchen knowing Lucille was cooking.

"Hi Lucille." I walked to the island and put my bag on the seat and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi dear how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you guys?"

"We're doing pretty well. They've been out there playing for at least 3 hours. Then they come in here every so often to try and eat some food. I swear men are like lions. They aren't full til it's all gone." I laughed and soon she joined in.

"Well they are in that game. Troy didn't even notice me."

"Hun when those men start playing that game I swear it's like they see nothing but net." I smiled

"So what happend?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little distant."

"well..." I looked up at her and she gave me this you-may-as-well-tell-me-now look "Okay so there's this guy, Evan. He lives next door to me and well I was helping him with homework. He asked me for advice for this girl he liked. I think he likes me, I mean he kissed me." I whispered the last part. She dropped her spoon and turned to me.

"He kissed you? Does he know you're going with Troy?"

"That's what Tay said!"

"Well do you like him?"_ See she never acts like she's Troys mom more like a friend._

"No no way! I mean pshh he's okay but he's not Troy." She came and sat next to me.

"well I think the next time you see him. Make sure you tell him that your _just_ friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"I know but still I don't want to totally break his heart."

"First before we get too into this. Where exactly did he kiss you?"

"Right here by the mouth" I made a motionto where he kissed.

"did you move?"

"No I was standing there hoping he'd leave so I could get here but still."

"Honey you have a good one there. But just make sure you don't send him the wrong message."

"I know I just yea I know." She got up and continued cooking.

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
but That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

[Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

"Hey ma Chad is staying for dinner. Hey babe" Troy walked in the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to the fridge and grabbing an apple. Chad took a seat next to me.

"Hey Gabster whats up lately?"

"Nothing what about you Chad?"

"Nothing I was wondering if you could help me with something later."

"Oh really what?"

"Something for Tay I mean her birthdays coming up and..."

"Awwh Chad thats so sweet!" I squeled and wrapped my arms around him.

"What did Chad do that was so sweet?" Lucille asked with a look of pure shock on her face. I looked at Chad and he shook his head as in telling me not to say anything.

"I'll tell you later." I looked over at Chad with a teasing smile which caused him to blush. I saw Troy out of the corner of my eye who had a look of pure enjoyment on his face. He walked over to me and bent down to my ear.

"You'll tell me right?" I looked at Lucille who rolled her eyes and got back to her cooking. Then at Chad who had a look saying i-know-your-going-to-tell-him-either-way.

"I don't think should," I turned my head so his mouth was no longer by my ear. I felt myself being turned around and soon I was face to face with Troy. He leaned in and put his forhead against mine which made me look at those damn eyes. Why did I have to choose the one with the eyes of the ocean. Seriously I mean everytime I look at them I know I'm screwed. Ugh I know Chad will hate me later but those damn eyes!

"Chad wants help getting Taylor a birthday gift." He smiled then pulled away and kissed my nose. He then turned to Chad and smiled.

"You don't know what to get her?"

"No! Like you'd know what to get Gabs."

"I would so,"

"Oh really." Chad crossed his arms across his chest and smiled clearly amused.

"Do tell Troy." I looked at Troy who looked paniced for a second then looked at me.

"Troy you don't have to say anything. I wouldn't want to know anyways, I mean it's better as a suprise."

"Yea I wouldn't want to tell with her here."

"Oh Troy you know when Gabis birthday comes around you will be running to Taylor and Sharpay."

"Oh shut-up what do you know anyways?"

And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me

(Make you mine)  
(yo)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(kiss)

"Oh gosh I swear if I eat another one of your mothers meals I will gain a thousand pounds. I'm already fat I don't need more." I flopped onto Troy's bed and cuddled with his pillow.

"Hey you my dear are not fat." Troy said sitting down on the bed. He poked my stomach to make sure that I was listening.

"Sure whatever." I cuddled up more with the pillow I looked at Troy who looked offened.

"So you'd rather cuddle with a pillow than me? The hot and sexy basketball star that you know and love?" He said while laying down next to me. He moved close so we could feel each others breaths on our skin.

"Yes, he's softer too." I giggled as his eyes got large.

"Oh really?" He poked me on my side which caused me to giggle more.

"Troy..." I whined.

"What..." He whined back. Moving so his legs were on either side of my waist. He started tickling my sides at full speed. I don't really think I can breath. My stomach is like aching. But I love this feeling.

"Troy stop!"

"Not until you say Troy Bolton is the best cuddler in the world."

"No...nev...er...i..like...the pillow...better" I said between laughs

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Fine...Troy Bolton is the best cuddler in the world." He stopped instantly and leaned down to kiss my nose. He pulled back and just looked at me.[keep in mind he is still on top of me I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously is something on my face?"

"No it's just that. Well your beautiful." I doubt that actually. I mean I'm sure that my skin is red like a tomato. My eyeliner is probably running I mean I was laughing really hard. My hair is definately out of place. I don't think beautiful could describe it. Maybe...wake up look would work even though I technically didn't just wake up.

"No I'm not."

"You are to me." He looked at me a second before putting his lips against mine. He pulled back instantly but not too far. I mean our noses are still touching. Then he leaned back down and kissed my hard but gentle. If that's even possible really. I felt his tounge aginst my lips asking to come in. I held back a second but as soon as my lips started to part his tounge was in.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I pulled him down on top of me and tangled my hands in his hair. I felt his thumb making circles on my cheek. Then they wondered down to neck then down to my breast. He pulled back to catch his breath then he attacked my neck. He hit my soft spot instantly which sant a groan out of my mouth. His hands went to my waist then under my tank top. His hands were warm and inviting which I might add sent chills up my spine. He moved from my neck and stared at it a second. I'm guessing he left a mark I figured he was taking too long. I took my hand and cupped the back of his head and crashed his lips on mine. I knew I should have worn jeans, I can feel my panties getting wet right now. We seriously need to stop I mean his mom could walk in any second. No worse his dad, but I can't stop.

God times like these make me wish I wasn't a virgin I mean then we could let our hormonal feelings out. Damn me for not giving it up. This could get more heated than it already is-

"Troy! Gabi! You guys wanna watch a movie?!"

"Shit!" Troy whispered breaking away from me. He hopped off the bed and ran to his closet mirror and fixed his hair.[even though all he did was run his hand through it I ran after and fixed my shirt and hair. [which was well pretty much ratchet

"Troy! Gabi! Is everything alright?"

"She's coming up!" Troy said running and jumping onto his bed and grabbing a notebook and pen. I ran to the desk and sat down I grabbed a random book. Dr. Suess? Wtf? You know what I won't even ask.

"Hey guys" Lucille said while opening the door I looked up and smiled at her. She turned to Troy and smiled then looked back at me.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie with us?" I looked at the clock 9:13.

"Sure, Troy?" He rubbed the back of his neck then looked at me and smiled.

"Of course."

"wonderful I'll tell your father. Hurry down." and with that she headed down the stairs. I got up put the book back on the desk then walked to the end of the bed.

"You coming Wildcat?"

"I guess." He said with a sigh He stood up and looked down at me. Have I mentioned that he makes me extra tiny looking. Well he does but I love it. More man to work with lol. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me down the stairs. When we got to the family room Jack and Lucy were already down there waiting.

"Hi so what are we watching?" I asked as i sat down next to Troy on the couch opposite his parents.

"Love Actually." Lucille gushed. I gasped

"I absolutely adore that movie. I love the Prime Minister and that other girl. Their love story was great."

"Oh I know! But I enjoyed the one with Kira Knightly."

"That was good too but what about the little boy." Lucille awwhed and put her hands over her mouth.

"that was too cute. reminds me of you and Troy when you were younger." I looked up at Troy who looked like he had officially zoned us out a long time ago. I rolled my eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at me kind of suprised then smiled.

"Start the movie." Lucy nodded and pushed play on the dvd player.

After a while I cuddled into Troy more and slowly fell asleep. I'm sorry I mean my boyfriend makes a very soft pillow.

[Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na...

* * *

**OKay okay i'm trying to get back in the swing of the story. So im sorry if you hate it but what can I say. Volleyball started again and well we have practice at 6:30 a.m. I know crazy but still. Still give you thoughts, give song ideas i dont care seriously. Just don't be to harsh but still be blunt. _Make You Mine_ by _Vanessa Hudgens._**


	21. Check Yes Juliet

Check yes Juliet

are you with me

rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

check yes Juliet

kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

there's no turning back for us tonight

lace up your shoes

A O A O ah

here's how we do

" So Gabs are you going to the party tomorrow?" Sharpay asked me as we were walking down the hallway.

"No I don't think I am." This got the others attention.

"Wait. So your not going to the party? You always go to parties though." Jackie said kind in a state of shock.

"Are you sick or something?" Allie asked. Her and Kelsey were always the worrying type.

"No I'm not I just have a lot of homework and I have to baby-sit."

"Want us to stay with you?" Taylor asked.

"Yea I mean who wants to go to a stupid kiddies party anyway?" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Guys seriously go I'll be…fine."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked when we came to the hallway parting.

"Yea have fun tell me everything Sunday."

"Okay bye Gabs." They all said goodbye while Taylor and I headed to our lockers.

"Are you sure your going to be fine by yourself?"

"Tay seriously I am fine I only have to baby-sit for an hour until my mom comes home. Then I'll sneak out or something."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Don't tell Troy though. I'm just busy or something. If I get out I'll come and say I finished and all that."

"Alright see ya girl." Taylor then ran towards the gym in my guess to meet Chad. They really brought out the best in each other.

I mean Chad is well Chad. Really slow but actually really smart. No he's not dumb he just has bad timing and sometimes says dumb things. Taylor is easy going but then really serious and geeky but Chad makes her act like a child. It's really cute and she's more easygoing. Chad actually does his homework now so that's a miracle.

run baby run

don't ever look back

they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

don't sell your heart

don't say we're not meant to be

run baby run

forever will be you and me

check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

wishing, wanting

yours for the taking

just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

check yes Julie

there's the countdown3...2...1... now fall in my arms

now they can change the locks

don't let them change your mind

**Next Day**

"So Hun what do you want for a snack?" I said to John while walking over to the fridge.

"I don't know really. How about Easy Mac?!"

"Easy Mac I can do." I walked over to the cabinet and got some Easy Mac out. I poured the mix in and water then popped it in the microwave. Then I went to the island and sat next to John.

"So how are things lately?"

"uh…good. How are things with you?"

"Good. So…got a girlfriend??" I poked him on his arm and he moved away a little blushing.

"Why must you be so forward about everything! Can't you like ease into a subject like ever? Start asking about school, or football. Something simple not girls…." He said turning to me whining. I instantly started laughing and sorry somewhere in there.

"Okay okay so, how's school?"

"Pretty good."

"Grades."

"Great"

"Girls?"

"Gabby!!"

"Sorry I just wanted to know gees." the microwave beeped so I walked over to the microwave and got the Easy Mac and a fork and handed it to him. He glared at me for a minute then got up and headed toward the living room.

I sighed and walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

**

* * *

**

7 minutes later

I put the last bowl in the cabinet and was started with the cups when the doorbell rang.

"John open the door por favor!"

"Ugh, fine!" I heard him run to the door and open it.

"What do you want?" His question got my attention. I turned off the water and headed toward the door.

"She's supposed to be watching me. No boys allowed." At first I thought he was messing around with Troy. But then I got to the front hall and saw-

"umm…hey Evan. What are you doing here?" I pushed John out of the doorway. He simply rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

I moved more into the doorway and wrapped my arms around my waist since it was a little breezy outside. I saw he was…checking me out. Can you scream awkward!? But I guess I can't blame him. I had on a pair of Troy's basketball short. (Which might I add are sagging a tad.) And a old tank top. I mean like one of those tanks from when you were younger and now its like really short on you. (Even though it seemed long then.)

"Uh well I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something. But I see your evidently busy so I'll just go." He slowly turned around. I mean in that way where the person obviously wants you to stop them.

"Wait! Come in maybe I can help." I hesitated a little before letting him in and closing the door. We stood there kind of awkward in the hallway.

"So you needed my help?"

"Oh right well you see. My mom is having this dinner party type thing and well I need a date to it. I mean we can go as friends and stuff so no awkward stuff. I would ask one of my cousins but they all have boyfriends and yea…."

How the fuck am I supposed to answer that. I mean sure it would under no circumstance be a date. His mom does love those little party things. I know because she invited us once and I had to have a date. Well I went with Zeke since he lives across the street and was going anyway. But I don't think Evan has the same just friends intentions that Zeke had. So what do I say I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything….I so have to go to that party so I can ask the girls. Then figure how to tell Troy.

"I'll….I'll think about it."

"Okay. So are you going to the party tonight?"

"Umm yea when my mom gets home."

"Cool so you want to go together?-"

"Evan you know we're great friends right?" He looked at me blank for a while then answered.

"Yea of course. Well maybe I'll see you there?"

"Yea maybe. Well bye." I walked over to the door and opened it for him to leave. He walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets and said good-bye and left. I slammed the door and then ran up the stairs screaming.

lace up your shoes

A O A O ah

here's how we do

run baby run

don't ever look back

they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

don't sell your heart

don't say we're not meant to be

run baby runforever will be you and me

"He wants you to go to a party. With him?!"

"I know Tay that's what I said."

"Wow. Is your mom home yet? I mean Troy is like going to come and get you in a second." I walked over to my closet and pulled out a mini and a blue tank and a denim crop jacket.

"Listen Tay I'll be there" I heard Taylor sigh, "Send Troy in like 15 if I'm not there yet."

"Okay, but so you know lover boy is here."

"What do you mean? I know Troy's there."

"No. I mean Evan. Bye Gabs hurry up!" Then she hung up.

"Ugh!!"

I got dressed and grabbed my bag and my white flats. I went to my door and opened it enough to stick my head out.

"John!! Is mom here yet?!"

"No!!"

"Ugh!!"

Okay seriously what could she be doing at….8 p.m.? I mean it's not like her social life is that good. She doesn't have a boyfriend either. Oh gosh what if that's it. She's seeing someone oh the shame. She's supposed to be taking care of us and she's… she's getting her freak on!

"I'm home!!" Thank you Jesus!

I ran to the door and stuck my head out again.

"Hey mom! I have a load of homework so don't disturb me por favor!!"

"Alright sweetie I have work anyway." yes.

I closed the door and txt Taylor to see if Troy was here yet and she said yes. I got a txt from Troy after that.

**Outside El under your window. XOXO--Troy**

I smiled and began walking to the window when someone knocked on my door.

"Shit" I whispered and walked to the door.

"What?!" I asked annoyed seeing John outside.

"So I see your sneaking out. Mom said no parties."

"Yea she did but there is no party. Right?"

"I don't know. I do have to buy this new video game tomorrow with dad…"

"Oh you brat!"

"Hey I could easily ask mom to see if you had seen my wallet. But that would include her coming in here and asking you."

"Fine. Here." I handed him two twenty's and gave him a questioning look.

"Only forty?"

"What do you mean only forty?"

"Well couldn't you be more generous. I mean what if I see a WII game I want also."

"Listen you little devil on land. I am not giving you anymore money. But I will give you a wedgie and that would be free of charge." I whispered harshly to him. He backed up with his hands up.

"Hey for all I know your up here doing your homework in peace." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and ran back downstairs.

**Are you coming or what? --Troy**

I rolled my eyes and locked my door then ran to the window. I stuck my head out and saw Troy standing out there looking up. I smiled and went to the balcony and walked out.

"Well hello Romeo."

"O blessed, blessed night. I am afeard, Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering sweet to be substantial."

"Well seems someone has been reading lately." I said slightly amused.

"Well what can I say? Your geek is rubbing on me again. So are you coming down El?"

"Yea, hang on." I threw my bag down to him and started climbing down. Once on the ground I rand over to him and grabbed my bag.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He gave me that special smile then leaned down to kiss me. When we pulled apart we headed toward his car and headed to the party.

we're flying through the night

we're flying through the night

way up high, the view from here is getting better with

you by my side

run baby run

don't ever look back

they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

don't sell your heart

don't say we're not meant to be

run baby runforever will be...

"Hey Gabs bought time you got here!" Allie said over the music.

"Yea had a little hold up." I said moving over to Taylor who gave me a knowing look.

"Oh don't tell me you guys were making out!" Chad said, which caused Taylor to slap him. I wonder how he ever feels a slap? I mean all that hair, wouldn't it kind of be prolonged or something?

"No we weren't" I heard Troy say. I felt Taylor nudge me. I looked at her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backyard with Sharpay.

"Hey! Me and Zeke were alright without you guys."

"Sorry Shar but this is and emergency."

"Omg what code?" Taylor took a dramatic pause then answered.

"Code 12." Sharpay gasped and turned to me.

"What has Evan done now?"

"Wait wait! What is code 12 I thought we only had 10?"

"Gabs keep up. Code 11 is boyfriend is on suspicion. Code 12 is annoying interference in relationship. Simply a home wrecker." She ended with a satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes and motioned Taylor to continue.

"Well it seems Evan has invited Gabi to a party."

"Oh well what's wrong with that?"

"As her date." Sharpay turned to look at me her jaw was practically on the grass.

"Are you going to go?" I groaned and walked over to a bench nearby and sat down.

"I don't know! That's why I asked you guys." Taylor walked over and wrapped an arm around me.

"It'll be all right sweetie."

"Well when's the party?"

"I…I don't know but it could be next week."

"Well that gives us a week to think of what to do."

"He does know that you go with-"

"Troy! Yes I know it's just-"

"What my pg friend here is trying to say. Is simply that Evan is interrupting her home. Her groove has been thrown off. The bitch interfering."

"Shar!" Taylor hissed.

"What?! Someone had to say it. Same goes to Amber."

"Ugh! Don't remind me please."

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll figure it all out. But first you must find out the day of this event."

"Alright."

"Come on let's go back inside." Taylor said standing back up.

"You guys go I think I'll breathe a little."

"Alright see ya." Sharpay said before running back inside. Mostly to Zekes mouth.

"You sure you alright?"

"Yea Tay no worries." she nodded before heading back inside.

* * *

I stayed sitting here a while. I mean seriously why can't my life ever be a constant. Something new always has to happen. Well at least it will kept people from snoring when I have a movie made of my life. Yes I will be famous. Okay done with all that stuff. But still since when has Evan liked me? I mean I'm a no one really. Well besides dating the king of east high and being the queen. Also being in the running for top of our class. Well I guess you should know my name then. But beside the point anyways. How do I tell Troy that I've been invited to a party and he's not my date? Well he'll probably be pissed but tell me to go anyways.-

"Hey El." I jumped up slightly when I heard Troy. I blushed then looked away, so he sat down next to me and nudge me.

"Why are you out here thinking?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"Well you have that cute little face on. The you have when your thinking of an answer or something. You pout your lips a little and look down towards your left. It makes you look extremely sexy El." I gasped and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Not true! And don't call me El!"

"So true and why not?"

"I hate that name. What happened to Brie?"

"Well your dad calls you that."

"How about Ella?"

"Your Grandmother calls you that."

"How about-"

"How about you accept it. For me?" Then he gave this irresistible face and I caved.

"Fine but I still hate it."

"Well I like it and that's all that matters right?"

"No."

"Well you'll get used to it. So why are you out here again?"

"No reason just needed some air. What time is it?"

"It's 10:55" I nodded my head lightly. I am seriously getting tired at this point. I mean thinking can really make a girl tired. And now I'm getting a serious headache from it.

I reached my hand up and rubbed my temples a little. Then rubbed my eyes to keep myself somewhat awake.

"Hey you tired?"

"No not really."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Today just has been very long so far."

"Oh really? How so."

"Well- nothing really just long simply." He nodded even though not convinced.

"Want head back?"

"to the party?"

"No to your bed so you can go to sleep."

"I guess I could go. Well then I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned over and kissed him and got up to leave. I heard him run after so I turned around.

"I'm coming too."

"No the party will be over then."

"Why?" We started toward the sidewalk then his car heading to my house.

"Well the party doesn't start til' you get there and doesn't end til you leave."

"Hey that was old Troy. This is new sweet caring Troy. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home. I mean I do have a car."

"You would be a pretty bad boyfriend."

We rode in silence after that. I'm guess I fell asleep since when I woke he was shaking me softly

"El come on."

"Ugh I told you I hate that name."

"Whatever come on." I slowly got out of the car and followed him to my backyard. He gave me a kiss and helped me up to the balcony. When I got up there I turned back to look at him. I remembered the quote from earlier and decided to see how much he read.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honorable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay, And follow thee, my lord, throughout the world. By and by I come - To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow will I send." He hesitated then responded.

"So thrive my soul,--?" he questioned, I laughed then responded.

"A thousand times good night!" He started walking backwards slowly.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light! Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books. But love from love, towards school with heavy looks. But El I love this and all but that's all I know." I burst out laughing

"Of Course Romeo."

"Thank you."

"I love you Romeo. Good-night."

"I love you too Juliet. Good-night and pleasant dreams ." and then he left blowing kisses. The big cheese ball. I went back in my room and flopped on my bed. Stupid Evan had to ask me on a stupid date. Well not technically! Ugh that headaches back.

Sweet dreams my ass.

run baby run

don't ever look back

they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

don't sell your heart

don't say we're not meant to be

run baby run

forever will be you and me

You and me

You and me

**Okay so this took a while to write. hope it didn't suck like totally. well please review if you read. and quotes are from Romeo and Juliet. song_ Check Yes Juliet_ by _We The Kings_. they are like my latest obssession. but once again please review!!**


	22. This Is Me

**Okay i know i haven't updated in a loooong time i know. i just have been busy. im sorry but...have you guys seen those sexy pics on the web?! you know of zac efron and vanessa hudgens? omfg i was like this stuff is sexy. i really liked the one where vanessa is straddeling his waist. i dont know why though lol. but anywho the computer was being gay. so most of the lyrics are bold. im sorry about that. and i kind of lost focus along the way but i hope you enjoy the suprise at the end!**

I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show, it's timeTo let you knowTo let you know

"I hate Sundays!" I looked up from my magazine at Drew.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because no one comes out to eat on Sundays! I mean they are at home cooking. Or going to church." I laughed and shook my head.

See Drew is my all time best friend. I've known him since sophomore year when I started working here. He's gay. But I love that about him. It helps him be honest with me.

"Oh Honey reading Cosmo I see." He said taking a seat next to me. I looked at him quickly then back at my mag.

"Yea why?"

"Sweetie we only read Cosmo when we have guy trouble. So either tell mama now…or I could just fight it out." But that's one thing I hate about Drew he can read me. Like the latest issue of Vogue.

"It's nothing really…"

"Sweetie nothing is nothing with you." I smiled and put my magazine down.

"So there's this guy.-"

"Wait I thought we already got Troy back?"

"Another guy…I mean I don't like him!"

"O..kay. Describe him."

"He's tall-"

"Everyone is tall compared to you sweetie."

"Ugh! I'm fun sized thank you very much. But he's cute."

"Every guy is cute compare to Troy. I mean I'd lick the sweat off him!" I pick up my magazine and hit him playfully with it.

"Hey!! That's my boyfriend. But your right he's nothing to Troy. But he's blonde…kind of like Ryan but not. He's more I don't know…buff."

"Sounds sexy."

"Yea…well he invited me to a party Friday. Shar thinks he likes me."

"Well does he?"

"He tried to kiss me once." he pulled a big dramatic gasp. Then reached and put a hand on my arm.

"Does Troy know?"

"No…not yet. I wasn't going to tell him that. You think I should?"

"Honey no! troy will kill him. And won't even leave a body."

"Troy's not like that."

"Honey please. Troy so would. But are you going to go?"

"I don't know…I think I should ask Troy." I reached for my phone but Drew stopped me.

"One shift isn't over til 8 it's only 7:20. And I think you should go. Set things straight with him. If he wants to dance, be at arms length. He wants to talk, say you want punch. Never I mean NEVER be alone with him. He may take advantage of that."

"your right.."

"Of course I am! But hun don't wear anything too sexy either. Sexy is for the boyfriend. Along with incredible, ravishing, charming, beautiful, outstanding, exceptional, wonderful, remarkable. Just to name a few. But still all he should get is cute." I burst out laughing after that and soon he joined in.

This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meDo you know what it's likeTo feel so in the darkTo dream about a lifeWhere you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's too far awayI have to believe in myselfIt's the only way

I walked out to my car. Thank god teacher work day tomorrow no school. I was heading to Troy's, they most likely had dinner already. And I'm absolutely starving I haven't eaten since noon. And all I had was a Mc Griddle from McDonalds. Well actually my mom got it. I just didn't get downstairs til noon.

I parked in front of the house like always then quickly searched the car for food. I never feel right asking for food. That's just how my dad taught me. If you weren't invited for dinner. You shouldn't expect to be given any. But then again that's what my grandma says. I had no such luck with food. I only found a bottle water and some skittles. I so can't wait til I'm home.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. they usually eat at 7:15 and it's 8:20 now so they are so done eating by now. I could smell food still by the door and that made my stomach growl. I wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach hoping it'd stop. Finally Mr. Bolton came to the door.

"Who is it Jack?!"

"Oh it's Gabriella! Come on in." I nodded and walked in. Lucille walked out and gave me a hug.

"Did you just get off work?"

"Yea."

"I bet your hungry." Lucille said walking back to the kitchen. I followed stood by the doorway.

"No I'm fine really."

"You sure? I know you don't get breaks often on weekends."

"I'm fine where's Troy?"

"Oh he's upstairs. He was pretty tired today. But I don't blame him. After service he had to go to my sisters house and help her put things in a moving van. Then he had to help take them back out. But Chad had to call when I finally convinced him to lay down. He asked him to go his house and play two on two with Zeke and Jason. So when he got back at oh 5 my sister called and asked him to help her put the bed together and move it for her. I wish she would get a husband and stop stealing my son. But when he came back he was worn out. I keep telling him he's going to wipe himself out but he's a guy and doesn't listen."

"Wow he's had a day."

"Yea. But you can head on up if you'd like." I smiled and went upstairs to Troy's room. I slowly opened the door and smiled when I saw him sleeping on the bed.

I walked over and put my hand on his cheek then bent down and kissed his lips. I sat down and started playing with his hair. He is hot even when he sleeps. He started to stir after a while then slowly woke up. He looked at me then smiled.

"Hey when did you get here?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waste. I laughed.

"After my shift was over." He looked at the clock then at me.

"You've been here an hour watching me sleep?" I laughed slightly. That does sound pathetic I guess. I looked away and said.

"Yea I guess."

"Well I'm up now so what's up? Did you eat?" I shrugged my shoulders but still didn't look at him. He poked my stomach which caused me to jump, I still didn't look though.

"El I told you my mother loves to feed people! She would love to give you food."

"I know I'm not hungry." Then as if payback my stomach growl. I could feel my cheeks go red. Thank god I wasn't looking at him.

"Come on let's go." I sighed and let him lead me downstairs. We walked through the family room where Troy quickly said. "Brie is hungry" and kept right on walking. I kept my head down until we got to the kitchen then sat on a stool and waited to be fed.

"I'll warm this up for you." He got a plate and started putting food on it. It looked good simply I can literally feel my mouth watering. Troy came and sat next to me and just watched me. I refuse to look at him. I know I have to tell him about the party sometime. I mean I haven't really said I'd go but still.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good really. Classes are easy work is getting there. Cheer is pretty fun. And everything is pretty…good." he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Now what's really on your mind?" damn.

"Just nothing really I'll tell you…after you feed me." I said just as the food was finishing. Troy rolled his eyes and got the food.

**This is real, This is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me**

"Now what were you going to tell me?" we are currently on Troy's bed simply cuddling. I played with the hem of his shirt kind of and then decided to come out with it.

"I've been invited to a party…Evan invited me." I felt Troy stiffen slightly then relax.

"Oh well when is it?"

"Saturday. I haven't answered yet I wanted to ask you first. You know if I should go." we sat in silence for oh I'd say 15min and even if it wasn't 15 it sure as hell felt like it. Then I felt troy pull a deep breath.

"I think you should go. I mean it could be fun you know. And that's what everyone needs in life. To be happy and have fun." what about being with the one who makes you happy and brings the fun?

"Really you mean it?" I sat up slightly and looked at him. He nodded silently and I smiled a little. Then I bent down and kissed him. When I pulled back I brushed a little hair out of his eye and kissed his forehead. We started making out after that. But it was short lived when my cell phone went off.

"Ugh. Sorry I better get that." I slowly got off Troy and headed to my bag. I grabbed my cell and answered it.

"Gabriella Montez!!" I took the phone from my ear until it was safe.

"Yes Shar?"

"Get you ass over here this minute! Tell Troy you'll see him later and don't even kiss goodbye! I'll see you in 10. And trust me I'm counting." Then she hung up. I closed my Voyager and turned to Troy with a sorry expression on my face.

"I have to go…" even though I don't want to. Troy stood up and came to give me a hug. In the process his hands brushed my stomach which sent it into a frenzy.

"I guess I have to get going I'm being timed." I looked at my wrist pretending there was a watch on it. Then looked back at him. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my nose then on my lips. I smiled then slowly back away from him. I grabbed my bag and turned toward the door.

"I better go."

"Hey you head down I'll be there in a sec." I nodded then headed downstairs. I walked down slowly then paused at the last step and let out a big sneeze.

**A/N: okay this is nothing but allergies. I have really sensitive allergies at times. Then I'm completely fine. Weird I know but I wanted her to be something like me…**

"Whoa Gabi that didn't sound good." Lucille said coming in with a laundry basket and went to a couch to start folding.

"Oh no it's nothing really. My allergies have just been acting up." She looked at me a second then continued folding.

"Okay. Are you leaving?" I sniffed a little then nodded.

"Yea Shar needs me obviously so I had better be going." I start for the door then pause and sneeze again.

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Positive I'm fine just something in the air." she looked at me a moment then nodded. Troy came down the stairs and we walked to my car.

"Alright well drive safe okay?" I smiled and nodded. I gave him one last kiss then got in my car and headed to Shar's.

**You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingI need to find you, I gotta find youYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meI need to find you, I gotta find you**

"So what did you need?" I asked as soon as Shar answered the door.

"I needed you over here so we could discuss."

"Discuss what?"

"Discuss this." She handed me a piece of paper that made no sense to me.

"What is this?" I followed Shar into her room and said hi to Taylor then sat on her lounge chair.

"That is every seniors dream." Taylor piped in.

"Okay but still what is-"

"It is the cheer finals call sheet!" I felt my eyes go wide and I slowly looked up at them to see if they were serious.

"No fucking shit! This can't be what I think it is!!" I yelled standing up. Sharpay started jumping up and down with Taylor. We stopped and looked at each other then started screaming.

"I know we couldn't believe it either." taylor said.

"But the year is like almost over. I mean if we went that would mean missing the last week of school!"

"I know and that's the thing. The senior squad wasn't even invited! But their football team was along with soccer and swim." Sharpay said grinning like a fool along with Taylor.

"Wait so that means…Oh my fucking god!! I'm going to kill Troy why didn't he tell me!?"

"Who knows sweetie but I found out from Zeke and he said they are going too." I slowly sat down.

"I can't believe that we got invited to L.A.! I mean that's every cheer squads dream to be invited to the high school finals! I mean they have the top two teams from every state in every sport counting cheer come. This is major!!"

"We know!! We have to get cheers though…" Taylor said kind of quietly.

"Oh yea I'll think of something. But guys this is major. I mean we have to train like he-" My phone started ringing and I got it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gabriella."

"Amber." Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other then motioned for me to put it on speaker. I did.

"I heard the good news about us going to California."

"I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to tell you first that I'll take care of Troy for you since you'll be too busy making cheers…and handling Evan."

"Amber I can handle Troy. And I don't like Evan."

"Actions speak louder than words Gabriella dear."

"What actions?!" She is seriously starting to piss me off.

" Gabi don't play dumb. Just make sure when you go to that party Saturday that you don't do anything you'll regret. But since I know you will. I'll make sure I'm there for Troy. Oh and if you need help with cheers I'm here. Go Wildcats!" then she hung up.

"Hell no. That little bitch." Sharpay said obviously steamed.

"Gabs are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just never mind. Let's just start thinking of cheers to take our minds off her."

"Okay…so your going to this party with Evan?"

"Yea I asked Troy who said I should go."

"Well you know what that means." taylor said I rolled my eyes then shar yelled.

"SHOPPING!!"

**This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of me (this is me)You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me**

* * *

**yea this is the chapter. i know may not be my best. but seriously guys give ideas. and some opinions. i really do use them in the end. i promise to update asap but i want some reviews not many though im not greedy. oh right the song lol. _this is me_ by_ demi levato? _and_ joe jonas. _i love this song to death but yea thats all. please review i love you guys. Zoe xoxo**


	23. Burning Up

**warning people no joke this is loooong.**

___**The Chambers Family**_

_**Invites to you our**_

_**Elegant Evening**_

_We would be honored if you would be our guest_

_May 31__st_

_7:00 PM_

_for dinner and dancing_

_at our home in Albuquerque._

_All attire is asked to be elegant and appropriate. _

_And lastly we hope you are as ecstatic as we are. _

* * *

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes

"Shar I still can't believe you didn't tell us." I said as I got out of the car and headed towards the mall with Taylor and Sharpay.

"Well I thought I would wait and see what you decided. I mean if I told you I was going to the party too what would you have done?"

"Said yes without thinking."

"Exactly I wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"I still think you should have told me. Now I'm the only one here not getting a dress." Taylor whined as we headed for the first store.

"Oh Tay you're going to hang out with Kelsi Jackie and Allie on Saturday. So no worries." Sharpay smiled and strutted into the store. Me and Taylor looked at each other then headed in.

"Shar you found your dress at the first store! I have yet to find mine and we've been to 10!" It's true sadly we have been to 10 stores. I have tried on like 50 dresses and nothing. Sharpay found hers right away. It's pink of course and is strapless and makes her look amazing.

**

* * *

****A/N: think of that pink dress she's wearing in the hsm3 promo under her gown. (;**

"Gabi we'll find you the perfect dress for your perfect body." Shar said flipping through some wracks.

"Yea Gabs I mean those gymnastics, volleyball, swimming, and track practices really shaped you. "Taylor added.

"Yup not to mention those extra hours at the gym. I mean you look great. Kind of Jessica Alba fantastic." I rolled my eyes and looked some more. Soon we left and headed outside to get a starbucks.

"Oh…God." Shar said stopping in the middle of the walkway staring at something. Me and Tay grabbed our Starbucks and went by her.

"What?" Taylor said confused.

"That's the dress." She stated simply and pointed. We slowly followed her gaze and fell upon this gorgeous I mean amazing red dress.

"I've got to have it." I whispered more to myself but Taylor and Sharpay nodded anyway. We headed towards the window to have a better look. The one problem I saw was that the dress in the most expensive store in the mall.

"Alright they have a…uh oh." Taylor said looking through the rack.

"Uh oh?!" Sharpay said.

"They only 2's"

"You mean they only have two dresses?" Sharpay said.

"No I mean the largest size they have is a 2." They both turned and looked me up and down.

"No guys we have to go somewhere else. I mean look at my curves."

"No Gabs you really only have to fit the waist and get your boobs in. the rest of the dress is flown." Sharpay said trying to make the most of it. I looked at the dress for a while.

"At least try it on I mean this is the dress." Taylor said handing me one. I took it and headed to the back for a dressing room.

**A/N: okay all I'll say is think of the red dress Vanessa wore to the hsm2 premiere. **

"Come on let's check out."

We went to the counter and paid for the dress. Then headed home. Shar dropped me off on her way to Taylors. I headed up to my room once I got home and put the dress safely in my closet. Then turned around-

"AHHHH!!" I put my hand to my chest and took deep breaths.

"John what have I told you about just coming in here?"

"Not to do it. But what are we going to eat we have no food. Emily is sleep but won't be for long." Then he walked out of the room playing his DS.

Great just what I need a house with no food. Emily usually wakes up at 5 and it's 4:30 now. Not enough time to get food without her waking. So I decided to do what I usually do in times like these. Call Troy.

**Troy** Gabriella Lucille

"**Hello?"**

"Hey babe."

"**Hey, what's up?"**

"Um I don't want to impose."

"**Gabs.."**

"It's just that well you see. I just got back from shopping and I'm babysitting like always."

"**Okay…"**

"We have no food and Em is going to wake up soon." Troy laughed on the other line.

"**Then come over we'll feed you guys."**

"Are you sure? You haven't even asked Lucille yet."

"**Fine. Ma!!"**

"Troy what is the fuss about?!"

"**Gabi doesn't have food to feed her siblings. So can they come over?"**

"Of course I always make too much food anyway."

"**see?"**

"Whatever Troy we'll be over."

**  
**CHORUS  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  


Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby

"John go ring the doorbell." He nodded and ran up to the door while I unstrapped Emily from her car seat.

"Hey pretty girl we're going to eat with Troy tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Emily smiled a big baby smile and clapped her hands. I swear this girl has a crush on Troy. Every time we eat over here or he's at my house. She only lets him hold her and stuff. It's cute but annoying. I grabbed my purse, diaper bag and keys then put Emily on my hip. I closed the door then locked it and headed towards the door.

"Hey Gaby Emily." Mr. Bolton walked over pinched Emily's cheek softly then gave me a hug. I looked over and saw John sitting on the couch playing his DS.

"John why'd you bring that thing?" I asked while sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Because Troy said he'd help me get to the next level." I rolled my eyes and started playing peekaboo with Emily. But then she stopped and started screaming and clapping. Which means she's seen-

"Troy just take her I know your there." I heard a sigh then saw two arms go over my head and pick Emily up.

"Hey Emmy how's my favorite girl doing?" I rolled my eyes and then headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting us come over."

"It's no problem Gabriella. I know your mother is working at that promotion and stuff."

"thanks again though." I let out a yawn then leaned my head against the palm of my hand.

"Long day?" Lucille asked smiling at me.

"Yea. I stayed up like until 7 in the morning making cheers with Shar and Tay. Then just to wake up again at 9 so we could be at the mall when it opens. Me and Shar had to get dresses for that party."

"Sharpay is going?"

"Yea Zeke invited her. But we took all day to find my dress. But simply I'm going off 2 hours of sleep. And about 7 starbucks." Lucille laughed then gave a small smile.

"Well don't eat too much or you won't be able to drive home."

"Ah but I prepared I brought clothes for everyone and had John bring his backpack for tomorrow." Lucille burst out laughing and soon I joined in.



(Come on girl)

* * *

_**Tonight Is The Night!**_

_**The Chambers Family has sent you this reminder.**_

_**Our parties are fun! So please have a designated drive.**_

_**With love.**_

* * *

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

CHORUS  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby

**Saturday**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and grabbed a thong out of my drawer. I carefully slipped it on then went to my bed to lotion. It was 5:44 at the moment. Sharpay and Zeke should be here to walk over at 6:45. We want to be there early so we can look around. I mean Mrs. Chambers is always doing work to that house. I really can't say I'm looking forward to going tonight. I want Troy but I'm going to get Evan. I mean he's cute but still not Troy. I really feel bad about asking Taylor to watch John and Emily. But I figured since she has nothing better to do. She actually volunteered to do it. And I can't say John was mad when I told him.

**5:57**

I heard the doorbell ring. Must be Taylor, but I mean I'm still in a towel and John most likely will answer anyway. I was putting concealer on when Taylor came to the bathroom door.

"You don't need makeup."

"I know it's just that there will be very important people there. There always are and I just want to look nice is all." Taylor nodded.

"Do…do you think Evan will try anything."

"Oh god I hope not. I don't think my pepper spray will fit in my bag." Taylor laughed then became serious.

"So Chad may come over, is that all right?" I laughed slightly

"Uh you'd have to take that up with John. I'm afraid he may think this is a…date." Taylor burst into hysterics.

"That is so cute. Maybe I should tell Chad no."

"Nah it should be fine he's trying to finish that game anyway."

"Well for a little while. You look gorgeous." I looked at her in the mirror.

"I haven't even done my hair yet!" We laughed and Taylor left to get my dress ready.

**6:24**

"Oh god they're going to be here soon!" I said franticly as Taylor and I tore through magazines trying to find a hairstyle for me.

"Chill Gabs. Maybe you should just put the dress on."

"No way I mean please I always do the dress last."

"Maybe we should just put it up or something." We looked at each other then screamed.

"Taylor why didn't you just say that earlier?!"

"I so just thought of it. Where did I put those hairpins?"

"Oh god." She started grabbing hair and pinning it.

"Your hair has grown."

"I know it grows fast. I like just got it cut last month." Taylor nodded and continued pinning.

Soon she was done and we were putting on the dress. I added some stud earrings and a bangle or two. I put my heels on and wrapped them around my ankles. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

"Wow."

"You look perfect Gabs, I mean wow."

"Yea I know." I heard the doorbell that was my cue.

"Break a leg." Taylor whispered.



I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, you're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

CHORUS x2  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'mma trying to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby

"Gabi I still can't believe how good you look!" Sharpay gushed as we walked to Evans house.

"Yea Gabs you look great." Zeke added I nodded and continued walking.

"Gabriella!!" I turned around and saw Troy running towards me. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with Chad but Taylor said you already left." I nodded then leaned up and kissed him. I pulled back and whipped the lip gloss off his lips he smiled.

"Well I better let you go. Zeke make sure Chambers stays in check." I rolled my eyes and Troy smiled.

"Bye Troy." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead then walked away.

"Come on Gabriella we're going to be late." Sharpay whined from where she stood. I nodded and headed over to them.

"Hey" I turned around and saw Evan standing there.

"Hi, great party." A server came and stopped in front of us. Evan grabbed a glass and I did the same. I took a small sip and smiled.

"Glad your having fun. You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks Evan." We fell into an awkward silence. Then he asked me to dance and I accepted.

Sure he held me like Troy but he wasn't. I even tried to smell Troy but I couldn't. After 2 songs we got off the dance floor and started to mingle. A tall big man came towards us with a smile.

"That is Michael Keen. He is co-owner of the UA basketball team." Evan whispered in my ear I smiled when he came over.

"Hello Evan, oh I don't believe we've met." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips then still holding it close said."I am Michael Keen." I blushed when he kissed my fingers again. I always thought they only did that stuff in the movies.

"I am Gabriella Montez." He dropped my hand and looked at me a moment.

"Montez. I have heard that somewhere before…"

"Maybe in the paper sir, she is in the top percentile of our class."Evan stated.

"No, no that's not it. Ah well I'll remember later." He let out a good hearty laugh.

"So are you two dating?" I shook my head.

"I'm dating someone else we're just here as friends."

"Oh…who are you dating?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Bolton…Ah! Troy he did a scrimmage with the team once. So you're the Gabriella. Wow he was not lying when he said you were breathtaking." I felt a lot of heat rushing to my cheeks and I bowed my head.

"Thank you sir."

"Please do tell Troy I say hello."

"I will." He nodded and walked away. I looked at Evan and he looked mad. His hands were in fist so hard his knuckles were white. I have a feeling this is going to be a looong night.

"Dinner is served."

**A/N: alright guys I think this thing is already wayyyyyyy too long. So im not going to write about dinner. And I'm going to move on.**

"I want you to meet my parents." I nodded and followed him into another grand room. I always knew their house was huge from the outside but the inside looks larger.

"Mom dad, this is Gabriella Montez." I smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Gabriella my have you grown!" Mrs. Chambers gush, it reminded me of Sharpay speaking of her where has she gone?

"Thank you Mrs. Chambers." She smiled then went to mingle with some other people.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am having a great time Mr. Chambers"

"Good, good so are you two here together or-"

"Yes dad we are." Evan interrupted and grabbed hand and squeezed it. I have no fucking idea what is going on but it has to stop.

"Oh well congrats! When did you start dating."

"well actually-"

"We started a few weeks ago dad."

"Well if I may say you are a lovely couple. I have to go now excuse me." I nodded then watched him walk away. I yanked my hand away from Evan then turned and glared at him.

"What the fuck in hell was that?!" I yelled/whispered

"Listen my parents just really want me to be happy. And I want them happy so just play along." He pleaded.

"I'll play along as long as you remember where you stand." Then I walked away and turned a lot of corners so I'd be hard to find. Then I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I looked and saw I was at the front door and that it was Zeke I bumped into.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said.

"Hi, where are you guys going?"

"Oh my mom wants me home at ten. It's like 9:30 now, I figured that's enough time to take Shar home." Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Besides I'm getting tired. But since we're leaving keep Chambers in check, I won't be here to karate chop his ass." I laughed

"No worries I'll be fine." Sharpay smiled and gave me a hug and Zeke did the same. Then they left.

"There you are!" ugh!

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby

"Gabriella I want you to meet my cousin Ben." I smiled as he kissed my fingers like many guys had before. He was cute who am I kidding he's fine. But still nothing to Troy.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Why don't I take you away from my dork of a cousin for a while." At that moment I would rather be with anyone but Evan. I smiled at Evan and he nodded. I looked at Ben and noticed him wink at Evan but I thought nothing of it. We started walking away and I looked over my shoulder and saw Evan talking to a girl. Amber.

"Here you go try this drink." I grabbed the glass and took a sip. It burned a lot more then the wine I tasted earlier when going down and I instantly felt hot all over.

"Is it good?" I looked up at him but he looked kind of blurred.

"It's really good. What is it."

"Umm let's just say its my special recipe." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I was starting to get really dizzy.

BIG ROB'S RAP  
Yeah, we're burnin' up  
In this place tonight,  
The brothers' singing loud  
(And we're feelin' right!)  
Get up and dance  
(Don't try to fight it)  
Big Rob for real  
(And that's no lie)  
Stop, drop and roll  
(And touch the floor)  
(It keeps on burnin' up)  
More and more  
I've got the JB with me  
(Laying it down)  
Come on boys,  
Let's bring the chorus around!

CHORUS  
I'm slipping into the lava  
(Burnin' up, burnin' up)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (yeah)  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter (come on!)  
Cause I'm burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up,  
Burnin' up for you baby

* * *

**okay don't hate me! some of you may know what i'm implying at the end. some may just have to wait til the next chapter. hehe this was fun to write. i didn't even really look it over so smone parts may not have been needed. some may have needed more details. im sorry in advance. i would love no adore some reviews. i worked hard to get this out and such. well nothing else to say at the moment. _burning up_ by _the jonas brothers._**


	24. Untitled

"I-I-I don't feel well."

"would you like to lay down?"

"No I'd rather go home." I tried to pull away but found no strength to do so. I felt myself moving somewhere but didn't quite know where.

**Taylors POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey love!"

"Hey Shar what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure that Gabi got home alright."

"Wait your not at the party?"

"Noooo. We left cause Zeke had curfew and I was tired. Gabi said she would leave after a few minutes. Wanted to say bye to some people. Why?"

"Cause Gabi's not here."

"WHAT?! I know for a fact that it doesn't take 30 minutes to say goodbye. Has she called you?"

"No."

"Before we panic, maybe she went to Troy's house. Why don't you call him?"

"Alright hang on I'll put him on 3."

"Okay."

**Troys POV **

"Talk to me."

"Troy?" I heard Taylor say sounding panicked.

"Tay what's up?"

"Please tell me Gabriellas with you." I shot up on the couch as soon as I heard her name.

"Tay what's going on? Gabriella's not here."

"WHAT?!" I pulled the phone away as I heard Sharpay scream into it.

"Shar?"

"Oh god something's happened I can feel it." I heard Taylor whisper.

"Yes I agree." I heard Sharpay's response.

"Troy go to Evan's house see if she's there please." Taylor begged.

"Hey you don't have to tell me twice. I'm already gone." I ran out the door and into my truck and left for that bastards' house.

I parked outside the house and started walking to the front door. I rang the bell and was surprised to see Amber answer.

"Troy-" but she was cut off when Gabriella came running past her and straight into my arms. I held her tightly and let her cry. When I saw she was going to stop for a while I scooped her up in my arms. I glared at Amber and Evan-who had just gotten to the door- and took her back to my truck. I put her in the passenger seat closed the door. I glared one more time at Evan's door and then ran to the drivers side of my truck then drove back to my house.

* * *

**this has taken WAY to long to post. i know i am truely sorry. i've been set back a little. my computer deleted everything on it. from pictures from wayyy back that i'll NEVER get back. to itunes even all my documents for stories. i had this whole chapter planned out. but after everything went bye bye. i wrote 5 different ways for this to go. then i got reviews saying dont let anything happen to Gabi! so i had a change of heart. don't worry the next chapter will be up some time tomorrow hopefully. i am planning on ending this like asap. i want to start another story. idk if i want it to be a sequel in later years...or just a new slate. i'm leaning towards new slate. **

if you review i will send you a pre-view of the next chapter. it may even be the last chapter...but don't worry everything will end up how it should in the end. :D

love you guys,

Zoe (:


	25. That Song In My Head

You were hangin' your feet off the tailgate of Billy Don's ford  
I grew up in this little bitty of town never seen you before  
You were swayin' in the moonlight while the radio played  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah

After calling Taylor and telling her I'm taking Gabriella to my house. I started driving back home. Gabriella had calmed down a minute ago and was currently leaning against me with her head on my shoulder. I don't know what happened…but when I find out. Chambers is a dead man. I mean so dead the dead people are scared of him. I looked down at her instantly softened. She looked peaceful. More peaceful than she was a while ago. Hysterical is an understatement for sure. But then once I got her to breathe a little she was out like a light.

I pulled into my driveway and turned the engine off. I looked back down at Gabriella and kissed her softly on the head. I opened the door quietly and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my front door. I didn't lock it before I left so all I had to do was kick it slightly. I carefully used my shoulder and turned on the light I softly closed the door. Then I locked it and turned the light back off. I walked over to the stairs and quickly took her up to my room trying not to wake my parents.

Once in my room I carried her to my bed and laid her down. I took her clutch out of her hand and put it on the nightstand. I looked down and saw her worn shoes. I bent over and carefully pulled them off. I stood bad up and in one swift move picked her up and placed her under the covers. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then I walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers. I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I laid there and watched her sleep until I slowly fell asleep also.

It was a sweet southern soulful thing that got me down deep  
You caught me starin' at you but your smilin' back at me  
Started slingin' that air guitar Man, you sure can play  
And I've had that song in my head all day

**Gabriellas POV**

I started to awaken and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and didn't know where I was. I lifted my head slightly and noticed I was in Troy's room. I looked over and saw Troy sound asleep. I smiled slightly at how cute he was. I saw he was on top of the covers while I was under them. I lifted my cover and saw that I was still in my dress from….from last night.



I laid my head back down and snuggled closer to Troy. I felt him wrap his arm around me but he didn't awaken. I took a breath and close my eyes.

_This won't hurt if your good._

I opened my eyes and looked around. Still at Troys I calmed down a bit then closed my eyes again.

_I felt myself being dragged up some stairs at a fast speed. So fast I tripped over the him of my dress. Two rough hands picked me up and carried me to a bedroom. Then throw me on the bed. _

_I tried to get back up and go for the door. But he-he's bigger than me. He straddles my waist preventing any thought of escape that I had. I looked around desperately trying to find something to maybe hit him with._

_Nothing._

_I feel his hand going down to my ankle then slowly as if savoring the moment bringing up the hem of my dress. _

"_No stop!"_

"_Shh"_

"_Please don't!"_

"_shut it!"_

"_STOP!!" he raised his hand so fast I almost didn't sense him slapping me. _

_I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks as he brought the hem up higher and higher. I swear he was at my upper thigh when the door burst open._

"_What are you doing!?" I looked over and saw Evan standing there. He ran over and pushed him offof me and onto the floor roughly._

_I quickly stood up and walked over to him quickly and gave him a huge hug. I have never been so happy to see him in my life. I pulled back and looked at him._

"_Thank you," I leaned up and gave him a quick innocent peck on the lips. He smiled so big I swear his face will be stuck like that. I know that's what he wanted…and he deserved it. _

_I smiled one more time then turned and ran to the door. I ran down the long hallway and then down the stairs. I have a throbbing headache but I had to get out of there asap . I ran up another hallway and around the corner I went to the closet there and grabbed my clutch. Then at the full speed that track blessed me with sprinted to the front door to see Amber there. But just beyond her I saw his hair. That's all I needed to see and I was off. I pushed past Amber and into his arms. _

_I cried my eyes out._



Chorus

I don't know who sings it  
I keep searchin' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah

I slowly opened my eyes again and noticed tears on my cheeks. I lifted my hand and quickly wiped them away. Once they were gone I looked up and came to see brilliant blue eyes looking back at me. I smiled slightly and looked back down.

"Thank-you" I whispered.

"Anything for you."

"Why'd-how'd you know to come?"

"I have great timing. And Taylor and Sharpay called me freaking out." I laughed at that part and smiled up at him.

"Well thank you again." I leaned up and kissed him softly. I pulled back and smiled.

"do you have some clothes I can borrow?" he grinned down at me and kissed my forehead.

"of course." He then got up and headed to a drawer with his shorts in it. Then to the closet for a t-shirt. He came back and handed the two items to me. I smiled and headed into the bathroom to change.

When I came back out Troy was making his bed up again. When he finished looked up he smiled and opened his arms wide for me. I rolled my eyes and went to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No nothing really happened. It was just scary."

"Well let me see Chambers-" I leaned up and kissed him.



* * *

"Evan actually saved me. So if anything you owe him." The look on Troy's face was pricless. It was shock mixed with confusion and just something I don't know what. I laughed at him and he came out of his trance.

"Well I guess-I guess I could…thank him."

"that would be nice. I already thanked him." I gave him a wink and then headed downstairs. By the time I got to the 5th to last step Troy came running down and scooped me up and continued down the stairs.

"What do you mean thanked him?" I couldn't help but laugh at his confused face.

"I didn't do anything bad…"

"what'd you do?"

"this." I gave him a quick kiss then gave him an innocent smile.

"that's it?" I nodded trying not to laugh.

"Oh well I guess that's…fine"

"Great so put me down I'm hungry." He laughed and shook his and carried me to the kitchen where his parents were.

"Gabriella?"

"Hi Lucille sorry I just slept over last night. I should have asked first-"

"No sweetie it's fine. Well I have to get ready for work so help yourselves. Coach come on!" I saw Jack roll his eyes then stand up to leave taking his coffee with him.

"So what do we have…" Troy said to himself going over to the stove to see what there was.

"I'll take whatever I'm starving." Troy smiled and made us a plate to share.

I said "How 'bout an autograph for your, your biggest fan?"  
You wrote your name and your number in the palm of my hand  
My heart and that big bass speaker were thumpin' away  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day

"Can we go to the park?" I asked Troy randomly. We were currently on his couch watching t.v.

"If you want to sure." We got up and I went outside and waited for Troy while he got his keys.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to his truck.

When we got to the park we walked around the whole thing at least two times. All we did was talk. About a bunch of nothing like why the sky is blue. Troy said it was blue to match his eyes. Ego much? Then we talked about the competitions in L.A.

"I don't think we should go. We can always go next year."

"What?! Why?"

"After what happened? You'd really want to go? It's next week Elle!"

"Troy I know that! And so what I can handle it. And I hate that name!"

"I just don't want you to freak out if one of the guys pick you up or something…"

"Have you been watching Lifetime or something?"

"Well yea but not the point." We stopped walking and troy turned me to look at him.

"I just care about you okay. We can always kick ass next year. And you'll be more focused."

"I'll think about it and talk to Taylor and Sharpay. But why wouldn't you go? You guys worked really hard for this."

"Elle you'd think being smart you'd figure it out already." He smirked at me and started walking away. I ran to catch up.

"Tell me please."

"Okay…well how do you think I'll have my head in the game if I to busy worring about you?"

"Uhh…great point."

"Thought so."

Chorus

I don't know who sings it  
I keep searchin' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  


Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say

"troy I love this song!" I squeled when All my Life by JoJo and KC came on.

**A/N: haha is that the title I cant remember lol.**

I bent over and turned it up and started singing with it. I looked over and Troy grinning at me.

"What?" he shook his head and turned to open the back window then got out of the truck.

"Get out." I gave him a confused look but got out anyway. He turned the radio all the way up then went to the back of the truck and hopped on it. He then gave me his hand and lifted me up.

"What are we-"

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and nodded.

We swayed to the music totally in our own world. This is what I love about Troy. He knows just how to make me forget about something. He knows when to drop a subject and when to push it. It's like he can read my mind.

When the next song came on it made me smile. Almost as if Troy planned it.

_I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford…._

I could just see Troy's grin so I refused to look up at him. Even though I'm sure people in the park must think we're crazy. I think we're just…in love and that I can say.

When we finished our dancing rave we got out Troy's blanket and laid it on the bed of his truck and laid there looking at the stars.

"They're really beautiful. And shiny."

"they are. But they aren't breath-taking." I sat up and frowned at him slightly.

"Then what is?" he grined and leaned on his elbow and leaned really close to me.

"You are." Then he went for the kill.

He kissed me senseless.



I don't know who sings it  
I keep searchin' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've  
I've had that song in my head all day  
Been in my head all day

* * *

**this is long enough for me! the other chapter was tooooo short. but i wanted this to be a semi-cute distraction. i'm still trying to get all my files back. so please people understand my problem. i am going to update this asap. so review and tell me if Gabi should go to the L.A. competition. if most of you say she should then this will make the story longer. if she stays the story is coming to a end. but review please. thanks (:  
**


End file.
